


Fly Before You Fall

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: Felicity Smoak is a model that has taken the fashion world and Internet by storm. The pressures of her fame begin to make her feel like she's getting close to the edge, so she moves to a new city in an attempt to quiet everything down. However, her first night there, the very things she wants to escape from quickly find her. In that same night, a chance encounter with the straight laced Oliver Queen, who is marking his path as a businessman, awakens the deepest parts of her.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with this story that I worked on long before I finished my previous one. I'm very excited to finally share it. It is loosely inspired by the movie Beyond the Lights. This story will include Polyvore sets and other images. Make sure to click on those when reading to get the full visual experience! Also, Tommy is very much alive in this one...yay! ;) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Artwork by the lovely victoriaOlicity(@victori96572376)!

                                                            

 

Calm was not a word used to describe Felicity Smoak's life. From the age of eight until now, calm days came very few and far in between for her. Her days were spent being shuffled in and out of rehearsals, magazine shoots, fittings, parties and interviews. Whatever activity limited sleep and downtime, she engaged in it. The glamorous life of a model. She enjoyed what she did at times, and she often had to remind herself just how fortunate she was to have this extravagant lifestyle. Others weren't as lucky, and she should take pride in what she'd accomplished at just the tender age of twenty-three.

However, there were days where she felt like the walls were closing in on her. Days where there was no escape. Days where she wished she could just isolate herself and seek normalcy. That's one of the reasons she decided to move to Starling City. It was slower and not as congested. She would be able to breathe easier here. It was a growing city and considered the best place for young people. Competition in her field wouldn't be as top heavy. She could stretch her legs so to speak. 

There were two sides of her. The side that liked calmness, quietness and escaping. Then there was the side that was outgoing, partied, barely slept and was eccentric. The problem was that only she knew of her quiet side. No one ever wanted to get to know the other side of her. The eccentric side is what attracted people. The eccentric side is what got her gigs and recognition. The eccentric side is what paid the bills. 

As she stood in her hotel bathroom with the steam from the hot shower she had indulged in slowly dissolving, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Swiping her hand across the mirror to reveal her face, she scoffed at what was stared back at her. Tired eyes with hint of bags underneath stared back at her as her brain tried to determine who she really was. Being able to tell exactly what version of herself was real was becoming increasingly more difficult.

She remembered the exact moment when the calmness and innocence was stripped from her life. The memory was always vivid in her mind. Her small town was holding a beauty pageant for a thousand-dollar grand prize. She had spent weeks preparing for it with her mother, who decided to sign her up. She had her smile down to the perfect width and her wave had been practiced more than enough. She didn't win, she was one of the runner ups. She still walked away with a trophy. It was the first trophy she had ever won, and she was ecstatic like any other kid would be. As she walked hand in hand with her mom in the parking lot, rambling on and on about how excited she was to put the trophy in her room, something in her mother snapped. She snatched the trophy from her throwing it to the ground as it shattered into tiny pieces. Second place doesn't get talked about and runner ups don't get remembered is what her mother yelled to her. As they rode home, Felicity stared out the window with tears streaming down her face. She thought she had done good, but she apparently failed. She failed and was a disappointment to her mother. All of this ran through the mind of a young eight-year-old.

A casting director who happened to be in the crowd the day of that pageant tracked Donna down at work; told her he saw talent in Felicity. He gave Donna his card and being a single mother, Donna jumped at the chance to earn money. From that day on, second place was not acceptable for Felicity and she transformed herself and was thrust into stardom.  

Felicity was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Forty-five minutes’ babe, we're cutting it pretty close here," her stylist yelled.

Her first night in Starling City and instead of relaxing, she was slated to make an appearance at the most popular club in the city, Verdant. Her manager had set the appearance up and it quickly hit the social media waves. She would do the usual routine, smile, take pictures, make the rounds and be the perfect pop sensation. 

"I'll be right out." She replied. There was a small alcohol bottle in a gift basket in the corner. A small bottle of liquor sat in. Grabbing it, she quickly unscrewed the top bringing the bottle to her lips again. "Time to put on the usual show," she mumbled to herself. Downing the warm liquid in a matter of seconds not stopping as it burned her throat on the way down. She needed the alcohol to loosen her up and relax. She didn't even drink it for the taste at this point, it was more of a necessity. A necessity to play her role. 

She slipped into her robe. Emerging from the bathroom, she was immediately met with chaos. Her team was in her room setting up different stations, shuffling in and out. There was Caitlin, her stylist, bringing in a row of different outfits. Kara was assembling the makeup table, while Kendra was at her station setting up all the tools to do her hair. 

Caitlin laid a dress across the bed before sitting the jewelry out. "Luckily for you the party is just across the street because you apparently wanted to have a mini spa experience in the bathroom," she joked. Felicity offered Caitlin a quick smile in response as she grabbed a snack off the food table. She walked over and examined the nude velvet dress with a plunging neckline. She gave Caitlin her approval before dropping down in the chair in front of Kendra. 

Kendra's hands immediately flew to her pile of messy wet hair. She ran her fingers through the blonde tresses. "What should we go for today," she asked. 

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I'll let you work your magic." 

Kendra told Caitlin to hold the dress up so she could get a better view. "I think a high sleek ponytail would go with that. Show off these great shoulders," she suggested. 

Felicity nodded in response and sat up as Kendra pulled out the hair dryer. The room went into a quiet trance as everyone started working. She watched strands of her hair dance around in the mirror as Kendra dried her hair. Kara went to work on her face making sure all the imperfections were hidden under pounds of perfect makeup. Her team was good, that was one of the things she could proudly say. They kept her looking good even when she didn't want to. 

The quietness was interrupted when her manager breezed in soon after rattling off order after order into the phone adding even more chaos to the already busy room. "Felicity you were supposed to be ready thirty minutes ago," she hissed at her.

Right on Donna's heels was Gerry. He was more of Donna's assistant than actually Felicity's. Gerry handled most of the tedious responsibilities like running her social media pages at times, arranging activities after Donna gives the go ahead. Small say to day necessities.

"Did you make the post about Verdant," Donna asked. 

"Yes," he nodded. "It was posted to her Instagram page a little while ago." 

Felicity whipped out her phone to check the post.

There it was, an invitation for everyone in Starling to meet her at Verdant tonight. Felicity pinched off the donut throwing the bite in her mouth. She tuned their loud chatter out as her own inner thoughts drowned them out and she tried to focus on getting pampered. 

The sound of hangers loudly clinking against one other made Felicity turn and look. Donna was furiously shaking her head at each of the different selections hanging on the rack. "None of these will work."

Not able to ignore her anymore, she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "What are you doing," Felicity asked. 

"Going through these selections to find something that doesn’t make you look like a preteen trying to enter the club."

"Wardrobe is Caitlin's job and she has already picked something out for me." She nodded towards the bed where the outfit was still spread across the bed.

"Oh? Good thing I'm not just your manager, but your mother as well. I think I rank over her." She finally looked down at the dress on the bed. "You're not wearing that."

"There's nothing wrong with it," Felicity countered back. "And Kara just started my makeup to match that dress."

Donna ignored her and continued looking through the rack. Felicity knew she was fighting a losing battle. After years of that behavior, you would think she would be used to it by now; that still didn't make it any easier to deal with. Seeing that her mother didn't care that Caitlin was in the corner sulking, Felicity decided to apologize for Donna. "Sorry," she mouthed to her. 

"It's fine," Caitlin whispered back. By now, everyone knew the way Donna operated and they didn't dare to question it. Donna Smoak was her mom and manager, and she was definitely proving the stereotype correct that momagers were managers from hell. 

"All may not be lost. I think this will do." Donna picked up the velvet dress reaching it back to Caitlin. She replaced it with a gold and black ensemble that pretty much left nothing to the imagination, exactly up to Donna Smoak standards. "I trust you can handle the accessories," she said to Caitlin before walking off. 

"Need you turn back this way." Kendra whispered tapping her neck. Felicity turned away from Donna rolling her eyes and straightened up in the chair. 

"I think tussled curls would be better," Donna instructed to Kendra as she snatched the donut out of Felicity's hand. She shoved a carrot snack pack into Felicity's hands before tossing the donut in the trash. Felicity sighed in defeat ripping the pack open as Donna waltzed out the room with Gerry behind her. 

"Yum yum," Felicity mumbled nibbling down on the stale carrot. She straightened up in the chair so Kendra could finally finish. "Go ahead with the curls and start over with the makeup Kara," she mumbled. 

* * *

Felicity finally emerged from the elevator completely made up. She was now transformed into the [Felicity Smoak.](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_46/set?id=219690427)

"Make sure to smile."

"Take lots of pictures."

"The more exposure the better."

Donna rattled off tidbit after tidbit as she ran her hands over Felicity making sure there weren't any imperfections. 

"Mom," she cut her off. "It's just a party. I'm supposed to have fun and not work. Also this isn't exactly my first rodeo at a nightclub."

Ignoring her Donna continued. "You should always be working and the fact remains that you still need to be seen." She tucked a flyway curl into place. "This is a business, no time for fun. You're first official night in Starling, so you need to make connections. You never know who you may meet tonight." 

"I got it." Felicity grabbed the clutch from her and said goodbye. As soon as her feet hit the pavement outside the hotel there was an immediate switch. She tucked away the sadness in her eyes and turned on her happy carefree charm as she had a role to play.

Inside the club she played her role perfectly. She became the Felicity Smoak that the public knew. The eccentric party girl with no care in the world. She drank shot after shot, smiled into every camera that passed her face. She moved her hips to the music as she was cheered on. The music was loud enough to drown out the remaining thoughts in her mind that the alcohol hadn't already washed away. Pretty soon the only thoughts she had were to drink and numb herself as much as possible.

Her friend Helena Bertinelli, actress, was currently engaging in a dance on top of the bar counter. She and Helena met during a Rising Stars magazine shoot about a year ago. They both had similar styles and made good small talk, so they exchanged numbers promising to hang out when they were in the same city. Helena had messaged her earlier and said she would be coming through for a quick visit. At least she had one friendly face tonight even if they weren't the best of friends and just industry friends. 

Felicity happily took one of the shots from the bartender. Helena pulled her up as she threw her arms around her neck laughing with the alcohol running through her system. Felicity's attention was called to the small crowd walking towards them. "Looks like lover boy is here," Helena loudly whispered over the music. 

Pop singer Cooper Seldon made his way inside the club. Felicity watched him make his way through the mob of fans flashing that manufactured smile before finally making his way to her.  They had a causal relationship. She wouldn't even call them friends with benefits because they had to at least be friends for that. Friends...that was something that she didn't have. You had the ones who would help your image and get you where you needed to be. Nothing real. Helena and Cooper alike. 

On the outside looking in, they would be an it couple. However, she wasn't looking for anything serious at all, and she sure as hell wasn't looking for it in a playboy like Cooper. 

The obsession with the two of them potentially dating started when he tweeted about her one day. One of her photoshoots had just been released and Felicity posted a preview of it Twitter. Cooper followed her and quoted her tweet with, _I need someone like this in my life._ He added heart eyes and fire emojis for an extra affect. The new age of courting and dating; a lust declaration on a social media app to millions of people...so romantic. Pretty soon her page was blowing up with people telling her to give him a chance and to respond. Her mother caught wind of it and of course she was on board because it would make her more popular. Cooper had his own legion of fans and a following. Felicity answered him back with a sweet flirtatious response. Donna set up a meeting for them in a public outing of course and the rest is history. She's now slated to play his leading lady in his next music video. As far as the tabloids were concerned, it was a "romance" for the ages. Heartthrob bad boy woos carefree model. 

"Felicity." Cooper looked up to her with a hungry smile. "Look at you," he said stepping back. His eyes greedily roamed over her body from head to toe.

"Hey." She dropped down off the counter in front of him. She didn't expect to see him. Last she heard he would be working. 

"Come with me," he whispered grabbing her hand. Cooper led her to a small corner. Once they were alone, his hands flew to her body like a magnet. He wrapped his arms low around her waist, pulling her close. 

"Cooper, what are you doing here," she asked. 

"Your mom called me," he answered. "Thought it would be nice if I surprised you in your new town."

Of course she did. It wasn't about their "relationship"; it was about doing whatever she thought would get the Internet talking. If her mother cared, she would know that Cooper was not on her list of priorities right now, or anyone that she would settle down with. 

Cooper ran his hands down her sides. "You alright," he asked when she didn't reciprocate any of his advances. 

No, she wasn't alright. This was her night, not his. "Yeah,” she lied. “I just didn't expect you to be here." Once again Donna had gone against her wishes. 

"That's the best thing about a surprise." He half laughed as he slid his finger down her cheek. He titled her head up as he leaned down. 

Knowing that there were cameras all around, Felicity didn't want to deal with questions and speculations about them if they, more so she, was caught being standoffish. She swallowed her annoyance down and turned on her charm. She grinned seductively up at him as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Well since I'm just passing through, I should go. Unless you're up for a good time." His fingers danced along her thighs. "My car is right outside and there's a lot of room," he whispered low in her ear. “I can always find time for that.”

She slid from under his arm with a sly grin. "As tempting as that sounds, I can't. I have media rounds to make all day tomorrow." 

"Working nonstop, huh?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"That's too bad. I could really make your night worthwhile."

"Oh, don't I know it. I will have to take a rain check. We'll have to find time when our schedules free up a bit."

"Catch you later." He pressed another kiss to her cheek before gathering the rest of his ensemble to leave. 

Watching Cooper leave, Felicity let out a shaky annoyed breath. She headed to the restroom to check her makeup and do a touch up. A girl came into the bathroom to do the same when she noticed Felicity in the mirror. 

"Felicity Smoak? I thought that was you I saw with Cooper Sheldon? You are one lucky girl," she said. 

Felicity snapped out of her trance slapping on a smile. She turned to the girl with an innocent shrug. She didn't want to say yes or no about her and Cooper. The subject quickly disappeared when the girl asked her for a picture and she happily obliged. 

Once back into the club atmosphere, Felicity found Helena in a booth as a server was placing a tray of drinks down on the table in front of her. "Everything alright," Helena asked. 

"Yeah now." Felicity slid next to her and grabbed two shot glasses with a smile. "Alcohol makes it all better." Putting both of the glasses to her lips, she threw her head back letting the liquid slide down her throat. Slamming the glasses down on the table clearing her throat. "Another round," she cheered. 

 ***

It was after two o'clock when she finally decided to leave the party. She had done her job. She smiled, drank, took pictures and made connections. The crowd had finally died down and now it was time to go home. The cool air hit her in her face as she walked out the doors. With the hotel just across the street, she told Helena she would be fine, so Helena hopped in her cab and left. Her legs wobbled as she walked. 

Right foot. 

Left foot. 

Right foot. 

Left foot. 

She giggled to herself as she channeled her inner child to remind herself how to walk. How much did she even drink? After she saw Cooper, she lost count of how many shots she had. 

Not looking up at the sign, she stepped off the curve into incoming traffic right as it switched to do not walk. She giggled out loud as a lone car rushed by her sending a gust of wind that blew her hair up. Startling her, she dropped her clutch to the ground. The bottle in her hand almost fell too, but she caught that...couldn't let that fall. 

"Get out of the road asshole," the driver yelled to her. 

"Fuck you," she yelled in return. She giggled to herself bringing the bottle up to her lips taking a long sip. 

As she stood in the middle of the street, the sound of horns blaring grew louder. She pulled the bottle from her lips suddenly snapping to her senses. Finally looking up, she shielded her eyes as bright headlights came closer, she gasped as the car swerved around her. The bottle dropped from her hands shattering on the ground. Her brain was so fuzzy and she could barely see or think straight, but something told her that she needed to get out of the street. There was a problem though, her motor skills were practically nonexistent and her legs felt like lead. She couldn't move, but suddenly had the sense enough to be scared. She finally willed her legs to work and she was able to walk again. Dodging another car, she made it a couple of more inches. Just as she attempted another move, her feet tangled with one another. 

The sound of screeching tires filled her ears as she fell to the pavement. Her hands broke her fall keeping her from landing flat on her face. Down on all fours in the middle of the street as bright lights glared all around her with cars coming from both directions. She could hear loud honking and screeching of the brakes roaring in her ears. As she looked up to see two bright headlights approaching her at lightning speed. Her mind was saying to move but she couldn't. Not knowing what else to do, she just closed her eyes. 

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm with an enormous amount of strength and a strong voice followed. "Come on, I got you," she heard. She was pulled up off the ground with her body pressed against theirs. Right at that moment, the car that had been glaring down on her sped by quickly. The person wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her tighter. Her eyes stayed shut tight as she leaned into the person's chest. 

The light finally turned red and traffic ceased. "This is our chance to move out of the street," the person said. 

Felicity was still frozen. Her legs weren't moving, her eyes were still shut and she still clung onto this stranger for dear life. 

The guy swooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the hotel. Once inside, he walked her over to a chair placing her down. "Hey," he called to her. "Are you hurt?" His hands ghosted over her looking for injuries. He didn't see anything, but a small scrap on one of her knees. 

Felicity felt herself being shaken as the unfamiliar voice talked to her. Finally cracking her eyes open, what met her wasn't what she expected. She stared into the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen, and he stared right back her. She glanced around seeing that she was now inside her hotel. It was late, so thankfully there were only about two workers around, the less the better.

Immediately the loud voice of Donna broke through as she ran off the elevator screaming her name and then her hands were in her face poking and grabbing. "Let’s get you to your room," she said. 

As they walked to the elevator, the events from a short moment ago played over in Felicity's mind on a loop. There was so much commotion and chaos going on in her brain that she couldn't focus. She began to hear the loud honking noises and seeing herself sprawled out in the street. Her chest started to constrict and the oxygen flow lessened. Her breathing became labored as she struggled to get air. She tried to speak but nothing was coming out. Her eyes bucked as she tried to make sense of everything.

The guy she didn't recognize immediately sprang into action. "She's having a panic attack," he yelled. "Let's get her inside."

He quickly ushered her inside the elevator with Donna following closely yelling her name. "Ma'am you need to calm down, so I can calm her down," the guy told Donna. 

Felicity crouched down in the corner. She covered her face as she cowered down trying to separate herself from everything. It was as if the noises were growing louder and she couldn't escape. 

"Felicity," he called her name. "Listen to me," he instructed. "My name is Oliver and I'm going to help you okay."

The elevator jolted causing her to jump and her breathing quickened even more. Her breaths came out as gasps and wheezes. "Stop the elevator," he commanded behind him. Donna quickly pressed the emergency button and they came to a sudden stop. He turned back to her and peeled her hands away from her face. "Felicity," he softly called her name. "You're safe now alright." He placed her hand on his chest covering it with his palm as he brushed her hair out of her face with his free hand. Dropping his hand down to her lap, he held her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. His thumb ran back and forth across her knuckles. "Look at me," he coached her. "Open your eyes and look at me." His voice grew soft and low as he kept repeating for her to open her eyes. "Felicity...just listen to my voice."

She squeezed her eyes harder still not able to open them. She was crying now as tears began streaming down her face. "It's just you and me," Oliver continued. "We're the only two in the world. Just the two of us, alright." His voice was so still and calm in that moment and he finally broke through to her when she willed herself to open them and looked directly in his eyes. Her tear filled eyes peered into his deep blue orbits that held so much concern and care. "Alright," he pressed her hand harder against his chest. "Feel my heartbeat, and take deep slow breaths." Underneath her palm she could feel the slow steady rhythm of his heart. She looked back up in his face as he nodded. "Mimic my breathing okay." He began to take deep breaths and slowly exhaling. After some long moments, she slowly followed his instructions and could feel calmness washing over her. "That's good," he encouraged her. "In and out, slowly."

She followed his commands for what felt like an eternity before a sense of normal returned. "I think... I think I'm okay," she finally croaked out. She looked up at Donna and it was as if she was glued to the wall as she stood in the corner, chewing down on her nail.

"Are you sure," he asked. He brought his hands up cradling her face. He swiped her makeup stain cheeks with his thumbs wiping away her tears. Such an intimate touch from a total stranger, but she didn't recoil at it. 

She covered his hands with hers squeezing them. She looked back at him nodding slowly. "I just...I think I just need a few seconds."

He slowly peeled his hands away from her face. "Take all the time you need," he said. 

She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands as more of the black streaks underneath them disappeared. Her heart rate was almost normal now. Feeling this stranger's eyes baring down on her suddenly made her feel naked and open. That combined with the loss of his warm hands made her freeze. She rubbed her hands across her arms and on instinct the stranger stripped out of his jacket and draped it around her. She slipped her arms into the sleeves grabbing the collar pulling it closer to her. 

"I'm ready."

He reached his hand out and she accepted it, letting him pull her up. "Okay, start the elevator again," he told Donna who followed the command. He turned back to her with concern again. Her hair had fallen back down in her face as she stared ahead. Brushing it back, she sniffed as she continued to pull herself together. 

The elevator finally stopped at the top floor. "Okay let's get off quickly," Donna said. She grabbed Felicity's clutch and heels that had come off at some point as she stepped off holding the doors open. 

Felicity went to move, but her legs were weak and wobbly. She stumbled a bit, but Oliver's hands immediately flew out to catch her. He crouched down lower to Felicity. "Put your arm around my neck," he said. Felicity looked at him for a moment before throwing her arm around him. He brought his other arm under her legs lifting her up in one swoop. On instinct, she tucked her head in the nook of his neck and shoulder. Just like before, he carried her effortless. He followed Donna until they reached the designated room. 

The door opened and Gerry jumped up off the couch. "What happened," he asked. Donna told him she would explain everything later. 

Still holding Felicity in his arms, Oliver looked around wondering where to place her down. "Where should I take you?" Oliver asked. 

Answering for Felicity, Donna pointed to the back where he assumed the bedroom was. 

"There you go." He gently sat her down on the bed and stepped back. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked over a shell shocked Felicity. Her eyes were glued onto a random spot in the carpet and he could see she was still trying to gather herself.

"Thank you. I'll take it from here," Donna said.

"Sure," Oliver nodded. "I'm glad she's okay."

"Gerry, will you make sure he's taken care of and see him out," Donna instructed. She came up behind Oliver grabbing his elbow ushering him out the room. 

As Donna continued to pull him out of Felicity's room, he turned to get one last look at her. He met Felicity's eyes as she stared back at him. Neither one broke eye contact or looked away until Donna closed the bedroom door finally separating them.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Thea and Tommy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love on the first chapter! :) There is a comment I would like to address before I continue though. Someone stated that the premise is similar to another story currently out. As I disclaimed in the first chapter, this was inspired by Beyond the Lights (if you haven't seen that movie, google it please), so I'm not shocked if there is more than one story that blossomed from that. There may be scenes here and there that I take from the movie, but overall, I'm diverging from the movie a lot. Some of the themes may be similar, but for the most part I went out of the way to put my distinct spin on this story. 
> 
> Other small tidbits:
> 
> \- Felicity will not have a tech background in this one.  
> \- Oliver is already currently at QC working with Moira and Robert.  
> \- Donna will not be very likable.
> 
> Now, happy reading! :)

"Felicity!" Her name was being yelled as bright sunlight filled the room. Donna was roughly opening the curtains letting every ounce of light in. She sat up brushing her hair away from her face while squinting at the brightness. It took some moments for her to realize where she was because her memory was still fuzzy. Her head felt like it weighed a ton and she felt nauseous. She could only imagine that she looked as bad as she felt. 

Donna echoed what Felicity was thinking. "Gosh, you look like a truck ran over you. We have our work cut out for us today," she mumbled. "Gerry call the team and tell them to be here in thirty minutes, preferably less."

"Got it," he said as he walked out quickly. 

"Mom...What are you doing?" 

Ignoring the question, Donna crossed her arms. "Why are you still sitting there," she asked. "You need to be up and in the shower. Enough time has been wasted, you have that interview and we need to get going."

Pulling out her phone, Felicity saw she had some missed texts.

_I heard what happened._

It was from Cooper. Was that his way of asking if she was fine?

_Well I'll be back that way in the near future. I'll make sure to swing by. I hope we can find time for each other then. I know what will make all your troubles go away._

Rolling her eyes at the text that essentially equated to a booty call text, she typed the only response she could think of: two thumbs up emojis. Throwing her phone off to the side she laid back down as Donna continued to talk about the interview.

"Cancel it, please." Felicity’s voice came out low and in a pleading tone. She didn't want to do the interview today. She didn't want to have to paint a smile on her face when she was feeling the exact opposite. She didn't want to play that role today. The interview was going to be live and she just knew she would crack under the lights.

Felicity ran her hands through her tangled mess of matted hair. Memories of last night started to trickle to her mind. She remembered the excessive drinking and countless other things she did in the club. Then she remembered the bright lights blaring down on her as she was sprawled out in the street. She remembered closing her eyes and not attempting to fight it. 

"Felicity you're fine. You have a hangover, nothing more. Pop you a couple of pills and get ready." Donna said with a wave of her hand.

She made it sound like nothing had really happened. Truthfully, Felicity was freaked out and that's what brought on the panic attack. She'd never experienced a panic attack before. If he hadn't been there, she had no idea what would've happened. Her mother sure as hell wasn't any help and she isn't now. Last night really spooked her. It's not every day you're so close to death.

"We can postpone it. I mean..."

"I'm not going to cancel this just because you weren't able to handle your liquor. Do you know how hard I had to work to get you this interview on such short notice?"

As Donna continued her rant, Felicity leaned back against her pillows closing her eyes. Last night had been horrible. At one point, she had woken up with a hard startle. Her dream had been taken over by cars racing all around her. She shot up out the bed with a loud gasp just as one of the cars was about to plow into her. Her hand on her chest as her breathing became labored again. She looked over and saw the jacket from last night draped over a chair. She threw her legs out of the bed and walked to grab the jacket examined it. Her fingers danced along the stitching in the leather. Memories of him tumbled to her mind and her breathing evened out. _You’re safe now alright. It’s just you and me okay._ She slipped the jacket on and let it engulf her small frame. She caught a whiff of a musk cologne smell pulling it tighter around her. Crawling back into the bed, she breathed it in as she slowly fell back asleep. 

Finally interrupting Donna, she tried to plead with her. "I can't do this today. I just can’t," she sighed. 

"I don't acknowledge the word can't," Donna said. She shoved a water bottle and dropped a pill in Felicity's hand before swiftly leaving out the room. 

Frustrated, she snatched her arms out of the jacket when she felt something hit her thigh. She reached in the pocket and pulled out a wallet. Shit. Flipping it open, she saw his license. Oliver Queen. There was the blue eyed stranger and there was his address; she needed to find a way to get in contact with this person. Picking up her phone, she slowly keyed his number in her phone. She hit dial and before the first ring could finish, she quickly ended it. What would she say. _Hey, this is the drunk girl you saved. Here’s your jacket that you left. I slept in it last night because for some odd reason it was the only thing that could comfort my terrors_. Pathetic. Tossing everything to the side, she threw the pill in her mouth and took a long swig of water..

Once she finished her shower, she walked out into the sitting area to the sound of Amanda Waller, her agent from Argus Agencies, voice blaring through the speakers on Donna's phone. Walking into the kitchen, Felicity pulled out a bag of bagels out of the refrigerator. She popped one in the toaster, realizing she forgot the cream cheese and by the time she came back to get it, Donna had moved it away. "Bread? You know that's a no," she mumbled. "I put you a smoothie in the freezer." Donna took the cream cheese out her hand and tossed it in the trash along with the bagels. She reached in the freezer pulling out the smoothie. "Here," she shoved it in Felicity's empty hands.

Felicity looked at the green liquid meal for a moment biting her tongue. She took it from her flipping the top and took a long sip of it.

Donna turned her attention back to Amanda. "Felicity’s out here now, can you tell her what you told me? Maybe she’ll actually listen to you.”

"Felicity!" Amanda’s voice rumbled. "As we all know, this is your first weekend in your new city. Any progress you made last night was quickly erased by this incident, so you have your work cut out for you."

Amanda was your typical money hungry business person that didn't give a damn about her personally and only cared about the amount of money rolling in. 

"Proceed with this planned interview like nothing has changed. Don't post anything on social media, let this interview be the first thing people hear and see from you. Be on your game and don’t slip up."

Felicity zoned out since Donna and Amanda didn't give her a chance to add anything to the conversation; they agreed to the plans and hung up.

“Hair and makeup will be here in ten,” Donna relayed to her.

"Why did you invite Cooper last night," Felicity asked. 

"What?"

"Cooper? Why did you invite him," Felicity repeated. "I'm not an extension of him. We're not attached at the hip. I'm moving out here not him."

Donna finally looked up from the phone to see Felicity staring at her waiting on an answer. "Do you realize just how popular Cooper is Felicity? Any girl would be considered lucky to be on his arm."

"Did you get the name of the guy from last night mom," Felicity asked. She knew she didn’t and even though she had the info she needed now, she just wanted to gauge her reaction.

Donna grew quiet and an annoyed look took over her face. "No," she answered.

Felicity scoffed. Just like she thought. "How could you not get his info mom? He deserves a thank you.”

"Well I was a little too busy making sure nothing else got out about you. I was a little preoccupied, so no I didn't get his info. He was a Good Samaritan. Accept it, thank the heavens and move on. I think we have more important things to worry about."

They both went silent. Felicity's eyes fell down to the bottle in her hand. "Look, I'm sorry. I just got a little carried away. It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't happen again. I'm going to get you some security. I went long enough without letting you have a detail, but that will soon change."

"Fine. Whatever," Felicity mumbled.

"Whatever? Did you not just hear Amanda? Felicity this is your life and this is your career. I really don't know what's going on with you, but you need to pull it together...and I mean quick. You have an obligation and you need to remember how many people are under your umbrella. I already rescheduled your social media chat, you skip this interview and then what? Fashion Week will be here before you know it and you still have not been invited. I'm sure this incident does not look particularly well, so we need to do all we can to tackle this media nightmare. Forget everything else."

There was a knock on the door and she knew it was the crew. Sure enough they walked in with all the tools that would hide every little imperfection.

*** 

Felicity sat still as ever. Still as the many times she practiced. Head up, shoulders and back straight. Her hands were in her lap as she nervously picked at her fingernails. Thankfully she was under a table that hid her nervous tick. She was usually good with interviews, but this one had her on edge. She wasn't fully over what happened last night and of all the people to interview her, it would be Susan Williams. A hard hitting journalist that really didn't care about your feelings. She never wanted to do the interview with her in the first place, but of course Donna thought that it would be good for her new move, so she set up all these media rounds. Felicity reluctantly agreed and then last night happened. So far during the interview, the topics were mildly safe. Why she moved...what upcoming shoots she had...her (nonexistent) love life with Cooper...her favorite snacks. Then it took the inevitable turn.

Susan’s laugh trailed off as a glimmer of mischief went off in her eyes. "Now what happened last night? We're getting conflicting reports of the incident. So who best to ask than the damsel herself?"

Felicity's smile slowly dropped as she looked from the camera back to Susan whose grin was as wide as they table they were sitting at. Felicity looked over and saw Donna standing next to a camera waving for her to go on while mouthing speak. She looked back at Susan and donned her practiced smile. "What happened was the combination of too much alcohol consumption combined with heels. Don't drink and walk in stilettos," she said with a light laugh that didn't fully come from within. 

“How did you end up in traffic,” Susan asked.

"I was crossing the street to get back to my hotel, obviously.” She swiped at the piece of hair that was in her face. “I took a wrong step and fell. I panicked and froze, then this guy swooped in and picked me up carrying me to safety. End of story."

"Really?" Susan’s eyes were drilling into her harder than any moment during the interview. She could certainly tell Felicity was lying.

"Yes," she cleared her throat. "Now I have my own knight in shining armor just like every little girl's dream right?"

The crowd clapped and cheered with a few light laughs. She blew out a shaky breath trying to keep her composure, but she could feel it slipping away. "I didn’t try to harm myself there are rumors out there that I jumped out of a car or tried to hurt myself, but that is farthest from the truth. It was just an unfortunate freak accident."

"There have been rumors circulating that you have sort of been spiraling out of control lately. Do you want to address those? Maybe this is a wakeup call."

"I mean yes you could say so. It warns of the dangers of drinking over your limit. That should be a wakeup call to not only me, but to everyone. I was just the unfortunate person last night and who knows how many more there are. Use my experience to learn and better yourself."

Susan nodded slowly smiling. “Good answer.”

Felicity could hear the sarcasm dripping off each word and if she could, she would’ve slapped the smug grin off her face. Before she could respond, Susan fired off another question.

"Do you know anything about the mystery person that saved you?"

Felicity had somewhat expected the guy to come forward to the media; claim his fifteen minutes of fame, but so far nothing. Maybe this Oliver Queen was waiting for the perfect opportunity. She decided that she would keep his name private just in case he wanted to stay anonymous, and quite frankly, she didn't want to deal with that right now. "I know he has blue eyes," she said as the crowd lightly laughed. "Everything happened kind of fast, so I didn't get much information." She looked up to the camera as she continued. “If he’s listening, I just want him to know that I’m forever grateful." It was the sincerest statement Felicity had given through the entire interview. 

“Well,” Susan said after an extended pause. “I see you want to keep that private. I won’t push it.” She reached over and patted Felicity’s hand. Felicity could’ve physically recoiled at her touch but she didn’t; she just gave another fake smile. “Hopefully Prince Charming comes forward on his own then," Susan said. She turned back to the crowd addressing right before the commercial break. Felicity began to mentally check out as soon as she heard the countdown for the commercial. 

Felicity slid in the limo with an annoyed sigh. She had never been so happy for an interview to end than this one. "That went worse than I even imagined," she mumbled as she massaged her cheeks that were tired from all the fake smiling she’d done for over an hour.

"I wonder why?" Donna sat across from her an annoyed look on her face. Ever since their arguments this morning that had been her permanent facial structure. "Felicity, do you know how hard I worked to get that interview? Huh? We finally get it and the only thing that will be discussed now is how you can't hold your alcohol. How did you even get that drunk?"

"I lost track of how many cocktails I had," she mumbled.

"Felicity you don't even drink that much."

That was the old her. Donna didn't know about her increasing alcohol consumption. "Well," Felicity shrugged in response. "I did last night. You said have fun and I did," she shot back at her. 

"You need to get a grip," Donna firmly said. 

Felicity ran her hand across her forehead. The throbbing was slowly coming back because of the hangover. Donna yelling at her wasn't really helping her either. "Mom..."

"No listen to me," Donna angrily cut her off. "I don't know what's going on with you, but whatever it is, it needs to stop. It needs to stop now or your career will be in the toilet and you will have no one to blame but yourself. I've worked too damn hard to make you into what you are today. I'm not going back to busting tables in Las Vegas because you can't be a functioning adult."

The conversations always ended right back with Donna talking about how something was affecting her. How Felicity wasn't doing this or that right. How she wasn't enough.

"Oh yeah, we're moving to another hotel," Donna added. "Too much media attention at the other one and your place is still not finished. Everything was packed up while we were gone."

In one breath, Donna switched from lecturing Felicity to discussing business; that the was the sum of their talks. Felicity sat back pulling her shades out of her clutch, she slipped them over her eyes and stared out of the tinted windows. She felt the threat of tears, but she bit down on her lip and swallowed them down refusing to let them fall. She had to suck it up. Just like everything else, she had to keep her emotions bottled up inside and do her job. 

* * *

"Oliver, are you there man?"

Oliver was currently trying to balance a tray with two coffee beverages from Jitters and a bag of pastries while unlocking his door. Finally getting his key in the lock, he twisted it and kicked the door open with his foot. "Yeah I'm here," he put the phone back to his ear finally answering his best friend. 

"Where were you last night man," Tommy continued. 

"I got home late from QC and fell asleep," Oliver lied. Tommy definitely didn't need to know anything else because once he found out he would get too excited and just...no. 

Oliver tossed his keys on the mantle as Thea ran up and grabbed her cup and nothing else out of his hands. "Oh thank you so much for your help Speedy," he deadpanned. 

"You're welcome," she yelled back from the couch that she settled back on. 

"Listen man," Tommy continued in his ear. "You know I love you like a brother and respect your choices, but it's time for you to get some action. This drought is hurting me more than you."

Oliver sat the bag down on the kitchen counter turning his attention back to his best friend. Tommy talked on and on in one ear and in the other, he could hear Thea muttering at the tv, glancing back to see what she was watching, the sight of Felicity made him stop in his tracks. His feet began to move without him even realizing and he was standing over Thea staring at the tv with her.

"Hey Tommy," he stopped him. "I'm going to stop by later, alright," He ended the call before Tommy could protest. He tapped Thea's shoulder getting her attention. "Turn that up."

[ _Felicity_ _Smoak_](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_47/set?id=219831918) _was_ _spotted_ _leaving_ _the_ _KTVX_ _23_ _Studios_ _today_. _She_ _made_ _an_ _appearance_ _on_ _The_ _Truth_ _with_ _Susan_ _Williams_. _The_ _truth_ _about_ _what_ _happened_ _last_ _night_ _after_ _her_ _Verdant_ _appearance_ _was_ _topic_ _number_ _one_. 

Pictures of Felicity's full body came into view on screen and he studied everything. He noticed her legs as she commanded the street like she was on a runway. She was dolled up in her makeup and trendy clothing, looking as if nothing ever happened. Once they switched to her at the desk during the interview, he could instantly tell the pictures didn't give the full story. Her body was very stiff and rigid. When the camera focused on her eyes, they were glossed over and he was sure she was on some sort of medication. After last night there was just no way she could be capable of conducting an interview so soon. It hadn't even been eight hours. He could see the way she tried to joke her way out of the serious questions and laugh them off. But every laugh would quickly be cut off and a solemn look would take over her eyes. 

_Was it just a freak accident or is there more to the story? We’ll keep you posted with any further developments._

The segment was over and they had switched to another topic. Thea looked up at him confused as to why he was suddenly wanted to watch trash television, as he put it. "Since when are you interested in celebrity gossip," Thea asked clicking the tv off. 

He finally dropped the bag with Thea's blueberry muffin that he'd been holding down in her lap. "I'm not," he mumbled. 

"Well something about Felicity Smoak caught your eye. Since you came in on the tail end, I'll fill you in. Apparently she almost got hit by a car," Thea continued. "Some guy saved her, but no one got a clear view or picture of him."

"Oh," he replied with a shrug. 

Thea followed him into the kitchen watching as Oliver reheated his coffee. "Oh? That's all you have to say? Why were you listening then?" 

"She caught my eye, alright?"

"Hmph." Thea sat down on the stool. "She is gorgeous, so I can see why you were drooling over her."

"I wasn't drooling," he quickly countered. "Anyway, shouldn't you be at home doing homework, a project or something?"

"It's Saturday, no," she waved his suggestion off dismissively. "I decided to come bother my big brother for the time being," she finished with a smile. She began to flip through Oliver's mail on the counter, throwing most of his mail off to the side until she finally pulled out a magazine. 

Oliver's eyes fell down to the tabloid and he let out a loud groan. "Thea I thought I told you to cancel that stupid subscription?" She had signed him up for some sort of magazine deal one day and now they wouldn't stop coming. 

"Well," she held it up in the air. "This one has Felicity on it, so you may be interested," she teased. On the cover were numerous shots of Felicity, mostly partying.

"So none of these people are at least concerned about her well-being," he observed out loud.

"Ollie you know how the media operates. They don't care as long as they can make a buck off of your name. I'm sure she's alright since she looked perfectly fine during that interview earlier. She's just a girl living the life and having fun. I probably would be the same if I was in her shoes, you know...being carefree. A world famous model, who wouldn't want to be that lucky?"

Oliver knew Felicity wasn't fine though. Last night was a clear indication of that. She had a severe panic attack and it usually takes a while for your body to fully recover from those. Instead of resting, she was doing a press tour pretending everything was normal. 

"Speedy, how do you know so much about her?"

"I'm a teenage girl," she stated plainly as Oliver rolled his eyes with a laugh. "I follow her on social media, more like stalk. She's in my top three." 

"Top three," Oliver questioned. 

"Yeah, there are three girls whose style I absolutely love and she's one of them. I could only dream of wearing some of the things she wears and she takes a lot of risks with her style too."

Oliver eyed his fifteen-year-old baby sister as she went on a tangent about Felicity's edgy style and how you have to follow certain people to stay on top of the latest trends. He didn't understand a word coming out of her mouth.

Thea pulled out her phone and quickly pulled up Felicity's Instagram page. It held most of the visuals of what Thea was telling him. "She hasn't posted anything since the Verdant post," Thea shrugged. 

Oliver peered over Thea's shoulders as she scrolled through explaining everything. She pointed out Felicity's friend Helena. There were some photos of her at shoots, out and about...the ones that caught his eye the most were a couple of photos of just her without all of the extra. Man, was she gorgeous, but she had some of the clearest saddest eyes he'd ever seen.

"She's actually moving here," Thea added. "That's what all this is for. The party and media stuff...to basically welcome her to Starling. But boy did she get an unfortunate welcome especially with an interview by Susan Williams."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well for starters, she's a vulture." Thea's face screwed up as she talked about her disdain for this journalist. "She's only popular because she lives off other people's lives and drama. Misery is her company. She's very invasive and just not a nice person."

Oliver listened as Thea gave him a crash course in celebrity news and gossip. He couldn't help but wonder if that was how his life would be if he hadn't gotten serious and straightened his act up years back. 

"Hey Thea, did you happen to see my wallet around," he asked once her teaching lesson was over. “I don’t know where it is.” While he was at Jitters, he went to pay for his items and realized he didn't have his wallet. Luckily, he and the barista are friendly enough with one another that she let him agree to pay later. He looked around his room, but couldn't find it.

"No," she shook her head. "Check one of your fifty million leather jackets."

Jackets. He remembered that he never got his jacket back from Felicity and that must be where it was. Now he just needed to figure out how to get that from her. 

***

Oliver walked inside Verdant to the sight of people shuffling in and out. The club was usually closed during these hours to prepare for the night activities. Today, however, it looked like it was in full swing. "What's going on," he asked once he got to the bar where Tommy was currently fixing drinks. He sat down on the stool waiting for him to finish.

Tommy fixed a couple of more drinks for servers to carry before addressing Oliver at the bar. "Apparently business is booming thanks to Felicity."

"Really?" Oliver looked around. 

"Yep. Her appearance and incident after is enough to make people want to come and give Verdant a try. Regular customers and some very dedicated journalists."

"Because a girl almost got killed," Oliver asked. His tone must have matched the disgusted face on his look because Tommy threw his hands up in defense. 

"Hey. I'm not making light of the situation. I'm sure she's fine and everything. I just have to take care of things on my business end."

"Yeah, you're right." Oliver didn't know why he snapped at Tommy. It wasn't Tommy's fault that the public cared about the latest scandal more than someone's wellbeing. 

"Speaking of a certain blonde bombshell."

Oliver looked up as Tommy turned the tv up with Felicity coming into view. Oliver's eyes were trained on Felicity's legs just like earlier. He willed his eyes away from the screen to turn and look at the media paps marching around.

"Is she still at that hotel,” Oliver asked.

He was trying to think of the best way to get inside. He figured she would probably have very tight security now. Being Oliver Queen was more than enough to get him in, but going inside while paps were swarming was just asking for unnecessary hassling.

Tommy leaned over and pulled Oliver closer. "She's not there anymore," he whispered. 

Oliver quirked his eyebrow up at his best friend. "How do you know?"

"While she was at the station, her crew came and closed up shop. For the best obviously,” he glanced around. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them.”

"You are hell man," Oliver laughed. He couldn't feel sorry for them getting taken advantage of by Tommy. It's what they deserved. Maybe then they would learn to give people privacy. 

"Business is business. They shouldn’t be so hard on to get a damn picture of someone,” Tommy shrugged. “Anyway. What’s up," Tommy asked. 

"Oh,” He couldn't say, _hey I was the guy that saved Felicity and she still has my jacket and wallet, so I need to see her._ "Nothing,” he lied. “Since I'm not in the office today and I bailed on you last night. I figured I would come and hang out. I can clearly see now that you're very busy manipulating, so I'll get out of your way."

"Oh come on man! No help? What happened to best friends for life?"

"Sorry, no can do. You better utilize your staff," Oliver laughed as he shook his head. He pushed himself away from the bar. "Would you be so kind and put that on my tab?"

Oliver made his way through the crowd, he realized he would have to try and think of another route to get to her. Easier said than done.  

* * *

Felicity sat in the bed of her new hotel with her legs tucked up to her chest. She had been advised earlier not to check social media, but she was a gluten for punishment. Pulling up Twitter, she entered her name in the search box. There were a couple of positive messages, but as usual the negative ones meant more. 

_I don't get the obsession with her anyway. She's mediocre at best._

_She's probably hooked on drugs._

_I'm pretty sure this was just a publicity stunt. Her type thrives on stuff like this._

_A future Kardashian in the making. Maybe a sex tape with Cooper is coming next. LOL._

Slapping the computer shut, she shoved it away. Willing the tears to dry up in her eyes, she laid back with a loud sigh. Good job Felicity, you really did it this time. 

Turning over she saw Oliver's jacket hanging on the back of her chair. She had to figure out a way to get his belongings back to him. There were only two options, call him and have him meet her here or somewhere public; a public place wouldn't work because she knew nothing about the town. Both options involved the possibility of being caught by the media. Making the split decision to take it to him herself, she threw her covers back and hopped out the bed. Slipping her shoes on, she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Looking over her appearance of sweats and a sports bra, she grabbed a hoodie throwing it on. 

When she emerged from her room, she grabbed her keys off the counter. Thankfully her car had finally arrived earlier in the day because she really didn't want to utilize calling an Uber or having a driver for this. The less people involved the better. 

Peeking in Donna's room, she found her stretched out on the bed asleep. Easing out of the room quietly, she closed the door. Felicity grabbed a notepad and pen quickly scribbling a note down that she was stepping out for fresh air and would be back soon. 

 ***

Felicity felt a ting of nervousness in the pit of her stomach as she walked up to the black door. Double checking the info in her phone to make sure she had the right place, she did. She hesitated for a moment, not completely sold on the thought that this was a smart thing to do. Pushing the fear aside, she blew out a shaky breath as she lightly tapped her knuckles against the door. She waited a couple of moments and nothing. He probably wasn't there and if not this was an entire bust. Lifting her hand up to knock once more, she paused when she heard the click of a lock. 

When the door opened, she looked up meeting those blue eyes that brought her back last night.

[Oliver](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_48/set?id=219847168) stared down at Felicity taking in her appearance. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She stared back at him with a makeup free face and Oliver could see hints of tiredness in her deep blue eyes. No sign of the eccentric wardrobe, only sweats adorned her body. His eyes keyed in on the strip of skin her midriff hoodie was showing off before looking back in her eyes. She looked so different from not only last night, but also from this morning when she was on tv.

"Hi," she said quietly. Her eyes finally pulled away from his to notice that he was standing before her shirtless and sweaty. His chest was very muscular...emphasis on the muscular. There was a tattoo on his left pec and down his side. 

"Oh...um."

"Oh, please come in." Oliver finally spoke. "Let me uh..." He looked behind him and grabbed a t-shirt and quickly pulled it on.

She was still standing in the doorway looking flustered. "Am I interrupting something? If so, I can just..."

"'No," he cut her off grabbing the door pulling it open wider. "Please come in," he held his hand out. "I was just out for a run that's all."

"Okay," she said softly. She walked in as he closed the door behind her. She turned back to him right as he walked up on her from behind. She took a couple of steps back running her hand over the back of her head. She had time to realize just how much he towered over her; no wonder he was able to pull her up with so much each last night. "This is yours." She held out the jacket towards him. "Your wallet is there as well."

"Thank you." 

"I uh...I might have peeked in your wallet to find your address. I know how that sounds coming out, but don't worry. I didn't invade anything...well not too much. I just needed to find out where you were. I really wanted to come and thank you since I didn't have a chance to last night, or early this morning, however you want to put it." There had been so much commotion with everything that it didn't even register to her until this morning that she needed to find the person who saved her. 

Realizing that they were still standing, he quickly stepped to the side. "Would you like to have a seat,” he offered.

"Thanks." 

He walked over to the sofa throwing the jacket across the back. "You're welcome and please make yourself comfortable." He pushed the pillows off to the side clearing a space for her.

She dropped down on the plush gray sofa. Her hands fell in her lap as she picked at her nails. 

"Would you like something to drink," he asked as he walked into his kitchen. 

"Water is fine," she said. She looked around his place. It was nice. A one level apartment. The decorations were brighter than she would expect for a guy. Especially someone who seemed like a macho guy like Oliver. 

"Here you go." He returned startling her. 

"Thanks." She took a small sip and cradled the glass in her hands. Oliver sat down beside her doing the same. Awkward silence filled the room with neither of them knowing what to say. "Listen," Felicity started. "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did. You didn't have to help me, but you did. I appreciate it a lot."

"You're welcome." 

"Were you in the club last night," she asked. 

"Kind of a long explanation," Oliver started. "Tommy Merlyn, the owner, is actually my best friend..."

"Oh," Felicity said. She had met Tommy briefly when she first got to the club. Must be a very small world. 

"Yeah," Oliver continued. "He wanted me to come, but I really wasn't in the mood for that atmosphere, so I ended up driving around. I got there late and was going to go in since I figured it was closing time and that's when I saw you. I saw you needed help, hopped out and helped. After I left your room I just came back home."

"Did you know who I was?"

"Not at first. Not until I got you inside the hotel and you opened your eyes." Oliver couldn't really make out her face while she was on the ground. When he helped her up, she kept her head down so he couldn't see who she was then either. It wasn't until inside when he realized he had rescued someone so much more. 

"Oh," Felicity nodded. So he didn't know who she was. He really was a Good Samaritan and did it out of the goodwill of his heart and not with an ulterior motive. 

"I saw your interview earlier..."

"Oh that," she rolled her eyes. The interview she totally bombed. She sighed as creases in her forehead started to form. "Yeah let's not talk about that," she huffed. Have you talked to anyone about what happened," she asked changing the subject.

"No," he shook his head. "I haven't been hunted down yet, so I don't think anyone recognizes me. I don't feel like there's a need to talk about it. It happened and it's over. Time to move on right?"

"Right." She figured if he had then someone would've contacted her as well.

"I do appreciate you not giving my name to the media though. They're hounds anyway," he said. 

"Don't I know it, but anyway." She sat the glass down on the coaster as she stood up reaching in the front pocket of her hoodie, pulling out a small folded piece of paper. "I wanted to give you this."

He stood up taking it from her slowly unfolding it. His eyes scanned it and he scoffed at what he was looking at. "You came here to give me hush money?" In his hands he held a check for $15,000. He didn't need her money nor was he looking for some sort of payment from her. He saw a person in need, so he helped. Bottom line.

"No," Felicity quickly said. "It's nothing like that. I just assumed that you would want some sort of compensation."

He quirked his eyebrow up in astonishment. "You assumed?"

"Yes, I mean you saved my life. I want to repay you in some way."

He folded the check back up and held it out to her. "I don't want it."

Slowly taking it back from him as she titled her head trying to get an understanding. "Do you prefer something else? Maybe like tickets to something or..."

"No," he abruptly cut her off. His tone had changed to very deep with his eyebrows were furrowed and Felicity couldn't tell if it was confusion or annoyance. "You don't have to buy my silence," he said.

Felicity studied Oliver's face for a couple of moments confused as to how he could do something so major and want nothing in return. A person could give her a smile on the street and once they recognized who she was, their hand was held out. Someone always wanted something in return, it was just a matter of what and when they would make their request known. "Did I offend you," she asked. "I didn't mean to imply that you could be bought off." She just wasn't used to people just being nice for the sake of it. "It's just that this is the only way I know to show my thanks."

"You say thank you, I say you're welcome. That's usually how it works. You said thank you, so now we're even."

She swiped at strands of hair at the back of her neck before looking off from his hard gaze. "So that's it," she questioned again, just to make sure.

"Yeah," he said with a light laugh. "Is that such a strange concept?"

"If you knew my life then yes," she mumbled under a sigh.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She could feel the tone of the conversation shifting to territory that she wasn't comfortable with. She tore the check in half and shoved the pieces in her pocket. "Well, since that's done, I'll get out of your hair. I took up enough of your time." She turned making a straight beeline for his front door.

"Felicity," he called, hurrying up behind her. He stretched his hand out to her when she turned back around. Confusion clouded her face as she studied his hand. "Since you're living here now, I think we should at least properly introduce ourselves," he explained. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."

His smile was sly, but sweet and an unexpected laugh fell from Felicity lips as they stretched into a wide grin. She couldn't even remember the last time she really laughed. His gesture was so cheesy and out of left field. She finally accepted his hand after she stopped laughing. "Felicity Smoak."

Oliver had seen her smile is some of the pictures Thea showed him. He saw the ones she sported to the public, but there was something different about this one. This one was gorgeous. "Nice to meet you," Oliver said. His large hand swallowed her petite one as it fit perfectly in his. 

"Likewise." 

"Now let me at least get the door for you." He reached around her pulling the door open before she gingerly stepped out.

Not closing the door, he couldn't take his eyes off her retreating figure. "Hey," he called after her once more.

She slowly turned back to him. "Yeah?"

He'd been studying her demeanor and eyes the entire time she was there. Something just didn't sit right with him about how she was. He could still see a hint of the glossed over glow in her eyes; it just wasn't as strong as it was earlier. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean with everything that happened, are you really fine?"

Words fell silent on her lips because at that moment she realized that Oliver, a complete stranger to her, was the first person to actually ask her how she was doing since everything happened. The first person to be sincere to care about her wellbeing.

"Yes," she finally nodded.

Her answer felt empty like he expected.  "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she repeated. "I'm fine."

"Well...alright."

"Goodbye Oliver," she said with a small wave.

"Goodbye Felicity."

Felicity didn't breathe again until she heard his door close behind her. She blew out the shaky breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. Once she was back in her car and alone, the emotions took over and she finally released the wall of tears that she had been holding back since her eyes opened that morning. 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters you meet this chapter: Diggle (very excited for his), Laurel and a couple of more small characters.

"Felicity will you stop that,” Donna asked. 

"Okay seriously, how is this bothering you?"

"I thought you had left that annoying little habit behind. It made sense when you were a child and you needed to do something to occupy your time. Now it's just nerve wrecking."

Ignoring her mother's complaints, Felicity put her head back down in the notebook in her lap. The notebook held ideas and random thoughts that tumbled through her mind. Yes, it had been something that kept her busy when she was younger, but over the years it became an extension of her. It evolved from illegible scribbles and doodles to now ideas about shoots, clothing, makeup and aspirations. It was her little personal thing and no one else’s.

They sat in the waiting room of Spartan Security. John Diggle, former war veteran that opened his own private security company. Recommendations for a bodyguard lead them to this place. It had a laid back environment, which surprised Felicity a lot. She expected men in suits to be marching around yelling commands into their wrists with ear pieces flying everywhere. 

"Mr. Diggle will be right out." The assistant Dinah, who they met earlier relayed to them. She again offered some refreshments that Donna and Felicity both turned down. 

Soon a nice looking man emerged from his office. He was a very large man with an intimidating build. His shoulders were as wide as her body it seemed. "John Diggle at your service," he said. She finally shook his hand giving him a soft smile that he reciprocated. The smile was a stark contrast to his build. 

Felicity stood up getting an even better idea of how big he was. He was the owner, but Felicity was sure he could be a bodyguard himself. "Felicity, and this is my mother Donna," she replied. 

"Right this way," he said after shaking Donna's hand. 

Closing his office door behind them, he rounded his desk taking a seat. "Nice to meet you both," he said. "Please have a seat." 

They took a seat in the plush leather chairs. The office had a homely design to it. Very modern.

"So you need a security detail," he asked once they were comfortable. "More than one person?"

"No.."

"Yes."

Felicity and Donna turned and stared at each other, their two different answers lingered in the air. Felicity's eyebrows furrowed because once again Donna tried to overrule her.

"Felicity we talked about this," Donna sighed.

"No," she countered. "We talked about getting one guard not an entire team. That is way too much and I don't need or want it."

"It's not about what you want..."

"Oh, I know that," Felicity scoffed. 

Donna bit back a groan. "Mr. Diggle what would you suggest? You're the expert in this situation." 

John had thought they completely forgot he was even in the room. "Well what do you need Felicity? Since you will be the one using it, let's start there and then we can get the ball rolling. So Felicity..."

"Oh." The question almost took the wind out of her. It wasn't often that she got asked what she needed, let alone wanted. "Well, security detail sounds like an awful lot of work and I'm definitely not in the same realm of people who use those. I feel like that's for high profile people like politicians."

"That is who typically uses that option," John agreed. "People who feel like their lives are in danger. Do you have any reason to feel like you aren't safe? Stalkers or..."

"No," she answered. "No one wants to harm me." Other than myself apparently, she thought to herself. "I just feel like I need one person to sort of drive me around, at least until I'm familiar with the area and all of the media thirst dies down."

Donna and Felicity began whispering back and forth again. John sat silently observing the two of them. He could definitely see what type of situation he was dealing with. He finally cleared his throat and they snapped their eyes back to him. 

"Donna, would you excuse Felicity and I for a moment? I would like to talk to her alone, if that's fine with her."

"Alone?" 

"Yes," John nodded. "You can have a seat out in the hallway. My assistant is available to help you if you need anything."

Donna looked from John to Felicity taken aback at the boldness of this stranger whose voice was very commanding. She reluctantly got up and left out closing the door behind her.

Felicity turned away from the closing door to find John's stern eyes on her. She cleared her throat feeling uneasy at his gaze, not knowing whether to talk first or let him lead. "Mr. Diggle, I..."

"Please call me John, or Dig. Please no mister talk. Also, how do you like your coffee," he asked. 

The question caught her off guard and she stuttered in response. "Uh..."

"I want you to relax," he clarified. "This isn't a shoot, interview or whatever you're used to. You're not here to perform. I'm here to help you instead. The relaxation can start with a nice cup of coffee."

"Okay John," she exhaled. "Three sugars and two creams is good," she answered his earlier question. 

John picked up the phone and phoned his assistant. "Dinah, would you please bring my guest a cup of coffee. Three sugars and two creams. Thanks. 

As they waited, Felicity finally got the chance to look around Mr. Diggle...John's office. He was a very accomplished man she noted looking at the plaques and badges of honor hanging on his walls. There was a degree from Michigan State, along with various Michigan State memorabilia around. There was also a wedding photo on his desk next to a photo of him and a guy in army apparel. A well versed guy.

His assistant walked in with two cups. "Here you go," she smiled to her reaching her the hot beverage.

Felicity took the teal colored cup from her. "Thank you."

"Felicity," John started. "I wanted to talk to you alone without any interference. Also, I want to discuss what happened the night of the incident," John started. He saw a flash of worry go across Felicity's face. "If I'm going to have one of my people working for you and essentially putting their life on the line for you, I need to know the situation I'm getting them into," he explained. 

Felicity hummed against the cup as she took a seat. Pulling the glass away from her lips, she sighed shifting in her seat at weight of finally having to tell someone what exactly happened. It made sense that John would want to protect his person as well. "Okay. What do you what to know?"

"The truth," he stated simply.

"Right," she nodded. Her eyes casted down and she felt the solemn feeling taking over again. She pushed her hair behind her ear before cradling the cup. "Listen I didn't try to kill myself." 

"Miss Smoak, if I automatically believed rumors and tabloids, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

He gave her a soft smile and for some reason she felt like she could be very truthful with him. First there was Oliver the other day and now this John Diggle person. What was it with Starling City?

"I've just been having a rough go lately and my mind was already all over the place that day. I had just gotten here to Starling, where I'm pretty much starting over and this big party was happening. I felt pressure to perform, so to speak. I was sort of on edge that entire day and even before the party I had something to drink. Then I got inside and had more drinks and by the time I got outside I could barely walk or see straight. I knew I was over my limit and it was the stupidest thing for me to do. That drinking is not the norm for me, and I know my limits. I just...," she finished with a shrugging sigh. 

John studied her face for a moment. She seemed like she was in over her head with everything. "Felicity are you okay?"

"Yes..."

"No," he shook her head. She answered the question a little too quickly for him and he knew it wasn't sincere. "I don't mean now. I mean, are you really okay with everything?"

"I’m trying to be,” she answered. “Moving here was supposed to calm things down, so to speak, but it seems like everything has followed me here." Cooper. The media. Her mother's overbearing. The drinking. Just so much baggage. "Partially my fault because of my antics at the club and..."

He came around the desk and on the edge of it. He folded his arms across his chest as he looked down at her. "Things will follow you until you make the necessary changes that you need to make. You can change cities all you want, but until people in your life know you want to change, things will stay the same."

"Sounds easier said than done," she huffed. 

"It will take some work, of course, but everyone can change. How about we let securing a bodyguard be your first major step?"

"Alright," she nodded. 

John reached behind him and picked up a file folder. He sat down in the chair next to Felicity flipping it open. "This is Andy Diggle, my brother."

"Wait. You trust me with your brother," she said. She closed her eyes realizing how that sounded. John laughed in response. "I mean, are you sure you don't want someone else assigned to me? Someone's that not so personal."

"It's either him or my guy Floyd Lawton. I wouldn't subject you to him. I let him have the assholes since he's one."

Felicity laughed as John began to explain why he thought Andy was a good fit for her. Turns out he was out of the service and after some time off decided to do security. So far, he did security at big events or parties. Felicity would be his first bodyguard client. That should've freaked her out, but she felt like she was in good hands based off John alone. 

Felicity took the file from him, flipping through the pages as John talk. "He's the serious type. Very quiet also, which I think will work best for you. Take the file home, read through it and see if it's what you want and then get back to me. If everything is a go, we can set up a meeting for the two of you to officially meet."

"I will," she nodded as she stood up. She dropped the folder in her bag and held her hand out to John. "Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No," Felicity said gathering her things. She dropped the file in her bag and slipped it on her shoulder.

"Felicity," he called her back. He picked up two cards off his desk and held them out to her gingerly. 

"What's this," she took it from him. The first one was his, but the second one is the one that made her pause.

_Lyla Michaels - Diggle, MD._

The word that jumped psychiatrist jumped out to her.

She looked back up at John

"Just in case you ever need to talk to someone about those potential changes," he explained. "No pressure. Just keep it handy."

The card felt like it weighed a ton in her hand. She read the hyphenated name again. Diggle. "Wife," she questioned. 

John nodded in response. 

"So your entire family is into the helping business, huh? Pretty admirable and neat."

"All except my little one," he joked. "She's more of an antagonist."

Felicity's eyes fell down to the family picture John turned towards her on his desk. They looked so happy and all of the smiles looked real. "You have a very beautiful family," she said.

"Thank you." 

"No, thank you for everything."

John walked her to the door and opened it for her. She was surprised to find her mother talking with none other than Oliver. An unpleasant sight to see and it suddenly made her antsy.

"Oliver," she called out quickly ceasing their conversation. 

Oliver's head turned along with Donna's. Donna looked between the two of them as Oliver immediately turned leaving her and walking up to Felicity. 

"Hey," he spoke. 

They stared at one another for a couple of moments not saying anything. They hadn't seen one another since the night at Oliver's place. Oliver looked back at John feeling his eyes on him as he watched both of them closely...mostly him, but studying nonetheless. He glanced away and disappeared back into his office. 

"Mom," Felicity broke away from her daze. "I'll meet you in the car."

"Felicity, we have somewhere to be."

"I know..."

"Fine. Five minutes."

Oliver turned watching Donna walk off with the heels of her pumps clacking against the glossy floors. "She's nice," he whispered. 

Felicity smiled at the joke he made easing the tension out. "Yeah, just peachy. What were the two of you talking about," Felicity asked. 

"Nothing really. She said thank you for what I did."

"Oh," Felicity replied. That shocked her. Her mother actually knew how to utter those two words. 

"If you need to go, you don't have to talk to me..."

She wanted to talk to him though. "How are you," she asked cutting him off.

"I'm good. You?"

"Good." 

Felicity eyed his clothing. A gray tailored suit adorned his body. It was a lot different from the sweats and plain shirt he had on when she saw him a couple of weeks ago. He looked nice...very nice. The gray brought out the blue in his eyes even more.  "Do you work here," he asked. 

"No," he answered. She felt a slight disappointment at his answer and didn't really understand why. Maybe for a moment she thought he could be her bodyguard instead. "I know John," he elaborated. "We're friends and we’re actually about to go to lunch."

First Tommy Merlyn and now this John Diggle guy. They were just in each other's orbit. "Small world?"

"Pretty much. Did something happen the reason you're here," his voice laced with concern. 

"No, well not really. I apparently need a bodyguard/driver. Since I'm living here now, I guess it would be best to have someone who knows the area to chauffeur me around. Maybe I'll see you around some time."

"Yeah, that would be nice," he smiled. 

"I guess I should go. I don’t want to hold you up for lunch, and I also have an appointment I should be getting to.”

"Yeah and your mother seems like the type that doesn't like to wait," he said before he realized it.

Felicity let out a light laugh when Oliver quickly apologized. "It's fine. She's..." Felicity paused not knowing how to describe her in a particularly good light. "Yeah, she's Donna," she said when she couldn't find a better way to say it.

Oliver reached out for her as she walked past him; his fingers grazing hers as she turned back around. 

"Are you okay," he asked her. 

There was that question again. His voice was so soft when he asked her. Just as soft as it was the day he calmed her. Felicity looked down to their joined fingers. Oliver pulled away stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

She put a smile on her face. "Yeah."

"Well, I'll see you around," he said. "Hopefully," he added, not trying to sound too forward. 

"Yeah that sounds good." She smiled before turning away and walking off. 

Oliver watched her as she walked off until she bent the corner and was no longer in view. He slipped inside John's office standing in the doorway. "Ready for lunch," he asked. 

"Please tell me you're just star struck and it's not what I think it is," John responded ignoring the question.  

"What," Oliver laughed lightly. 

"You're the blue eyed savior?"

"Uh...I think...wait, is that what they're calling me," he asked. Oliver closed the door behind him. He popped open a button on his jacket taking a seat. "Listen..."

John's eyebrow ticked up as he waited on Oliver's answer. Oliver nodded in response. "Of course you're him." John straightened up in his seat. "I'll be damned," John said with a laugh of disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me that you're out here saving young damsels in distress?" 

"I didn't even know who she was until I got her inside the hotel. Then she started having a panic attack and everything escalated."

"Panic attack?"

"Yeah, she was freaked out and rightfully so, I mean she almost got ran over. Her mom was frozen and didn't know what to do, the hotel staff was just looking, so I talked her through it and calmed her down."

"You handled it?"

"Yeah. Some of your rambling actually paid off for me," Oliver joked.

"Good to see that my life experiences get you close to starlets."

"You know she came to see me the next day with a check for $15,000."

"Really," John laughed. "She must not have searched you if she offered you money. What did you say?"

"I told her to keep her money and that a thank you was all I needed. She was just so shocked that I didn't want a public thank you or money. She's not used to people being courteous and nice without holding a hand out."

"Sad life to live," John said quietly. 

"Something about her struck me. I don't know, she just doesn't seem happy, you know? How did your meeting with her go?"

"Client privilege," John said. 

"Oh, you’re an attorney now? Come on Dig," Oliver whined.

"No," John shook his head. 

From the short time she was there, John gathered a lot from her. Her mother seemed controlling, and they looked like they had the stereotypical child star and mother relationship. He had looked her up before she got here just so he could get a feel for her. He concluded that she was the typical young starlet. She's young, has a lot of attention, money, pressure and burdens...a dangerous combination. Once he met her, he could see that there was more to Felicity. You just had to breakthrough to her. 

"I will say that there is more than meets the eye,” John continued. "Anything else is her business to tell if she wants to."

Oliver fell silent against the back of the chair. He already knew that. His mind just kept going back to how sad she seemed while at his house. 

"Oliver." He looked up at John whose voice had changed to the warning tone that he'd grown to know so well. "You did your good deed, leave it at that man."

"What are you talking about?"

"That look," John said. He stood up gathering his stuff. "That's the look you get when you see something you want."

"I haven't even done anything."

"Really?" 

"Not like that. Come on you know me better than that." Old Oliver would probably have hit on Felicity a million different ways by now. Now Oliver was older, more mature and a lot more conscience. He thought beforehand. 

"I know." John slipped his jacket on. "I just don't want you slipping into that frat boy lifestyle I used to have to drag you out of."

Oliver laughed to himself thinking back on his "Ollie" days when John was his bodyguard...better yet, the person who would kick him in the ass. "None of that. I am now Oliver Queen, businessman, future CEO. Those past days are long gone. I'm just flying under the radar," Oliver said. 

John patted Oliver on the shoulder as they walked out his office. "For how long though?"

* * *

"He's not even talking to her." Oliver could hear Laurel whisper from the kitchen. 

"Give him some time," Tommy responded. "You know my guy likes to warm up to people, so just wait."

"Oh really? Or is it because you don't tell him she was coming over and now he's throwing a tantrum." 

Tommy texted and asked if he wanted to come by for dinner. Oliver agreed because why not? Little did he know he would be bombarded with a makeshift double date. 

When Tommy opened the door earlier, Oliver could see Laurel and a girl he didn't recognize standing in the living room. Quickly putting two and two together, Oliver knew what situation he’d walked into. Tommy eased Oliver out the door trying to explain. Long story short, Laurel decided to channel her inner Cupid, and invite her friend, Samantha Clayton over to meet Oliver.

"I should really beat your ass right now," Oliver whispered. He gave Samantha a small smile before grabbing Tommy by the arm squeezing it with all his might practically dragging him out into the hallway. 

Tommy grimaced not able to snatch free. "It was Laurel's idea," Tommy said in his defense. Tommy knew how much Oliver hated bachelorette surprises so to speak, so he tried to talk Laurel out of it. He lost, obviously. 

"Really? Like you weren't just saying how I need to get laid."

"Alright." Tommy finally snatched his arm free rubbing the sore spot. "I did say that, but I wouldn't have brought you Samantha. I would have gotten you in contact with that Carrie chick again. One good roll in the sack and be done. No strings attached. Laurel caught wind of it though, and said Samantha would be perfect for you because in her words it's time to plan your future."

"My future?!" Oliver let out a frustrated sigh of annoyance. Leave it to Laurel not to mind her business. She joined his mother in thinking that it was time for him to settle down. 

"Just see how tonight goes," Tommy reasoned with him. "You may like her," he shrugged. "At least do it for my sake to get Laurel off my case,” he begged.

"Fine," Oliver reluctantly agreed through clenched teeth. "But you owe me and I mean big time."

Dinner went on with the generic awkward dinner topics. What do you do? What do you think about this latest news story? Oliver offered the occasional that's nice to the conversation. Laurel shot him daggers while trying to liven the conversation up. Tommy did his usual joking routine, but Oliver still wanted to be anywhere but there. Part of him felt bad because Samantha seemed like a great girl. She was smart, pretty and nice. She would probably be the perfect girl in another world, but he wasn't in that space or mood for a blind date right now. 

Once dinner was over they sat down to watch a movie. As Tommy searched through his collection silence filled the room. Samantha, who occasionally glanced over at Oliver, sat beside him with Laurel flanked on her other side. Oliver balanced his beer against his knee staring straight ahead. He knew he should make an effort to talk to the girl more, but it wasn't like he was the one who invited her in the first place. This awkwardness fell squarely on Laurel's shoulders. 

"Let's see what's on tv while Tommy picks out a movie," Laurel said breaking the silence. She switched through the channels until she landed on the news. Different topics rolled on with her and Samantha offering their thoughts on each. 

Bringing his beer from his lips slowly, Oliver sat up as [Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_49/set?id=220465160) came into view on the screen. For the first time that night, his interest piqued. Felicity was walking to the car with Andy standing by it waiting on her. He wondered how the dynamic between them was going so far. As he tried to focus on what the television was saying, Laurel and Samantha's comments began to overtake them.  

"She's only been here what, a week, and she's already dominating the news cycle," Laurel said. "What does she do to warrant this much attention?"

"Our world is obsessed with celebrities and scandals. More their fault than hers," Samantha said. 

"I'm just glad cameras and social media wasn't as prevalent during our college days. It would've been so much worse," Tommy offered. 

"College: key word," Laurel spoke again. "We were young and had to learn. She's not much younger than us. I mean, she knows what kind of life she lives and should be mindful. The blame falls on her."

Oliver spoke up not able to hold his thoughts in anymore. "Laurel, I thought the entire point of going into law was to not judge until you have all the facts?"

Laurel's glass hung in the air along with her mouth. "Excuse me," she asked. 

"You know? The whole innocent until proven guilty aspect." He shrugged taking a swig of his beer. "How does that work?"  

Samantha's mouth pulled into a thin line as she sunk back into the sofa. Tommy's movements ceased, his eyes darting back and forth from Laurel to Oliver. The statement just hung in the air until Laurel spoke. 

"Well first of all, I'm not representing her. I'm not a lawyer all of the time," she said. "I can't have an opinion on a celeb?"

"No, you just make sure to share your opinion on everything no matter how insensitive it is."

"Insensitive? You’re acting like I’m saying something that hasn’t been said. She chose this life.”

"So that means she doesn't deserve privacy? Come on Laurel, you're better than that."

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth. All I'm saying is that she knows she's being watched and she's high profile. She should know better than to get plastered at a club and walk into the street drunk." 

"Please, can we not have argumentative lawyer come out tonight," Tommy mumbled under his breath. 

"Oh," Laurel scoffed. "Of course you're taking his side." She sat back crossing her arms satisfied with her opinion. 

"I'm not taking his side or even a side for the matter," Tommy said in his defense. Tommy loved his girlfriend, but he knew just as well as anyone else that she was quick to judge people. "It's just..."

"Just what?”

“That you’re judging her based off what the media tells you,” Oliver answered.

“Are you going to pout about everything tonight? I don’t see why you’re being so defensive over a girl you don’t even know.”

"Maybe because I’ve had experience in being pre-judged by people.” He dropped the empty beer bottle on the table. Standing up he grabbed his jacket off the back of the sofa. “Samantha, unfortunately, I have to leave,” he turned to her as he put the jacket on. “It was very nice to meet you though.”

“Uh…you too,” she croaked out.

Tommy and Laurel just stared speechless as Oliver made his way to door and left out.

* * *

Felicity sat back in the styling chair as her hair was combed through. Her eyes were trained on the screen of her phone as she scrolled through her notifications. Following Amanda’s orders, she was still radio silent on social media. Things were finally starting to die down a bit, just not as much as she’d hoped. So with Donna out of town for the moment, she devised this plan of her own to make her return giving them something else to talk about regarding her; a new shoot. It would be something to get them talking, she just hoped it would work the way she planned it in her head. 

Granted, she did have a couple of comments of well wishes, but as always the negative comments were like a billboard to her. She finally looked away when her shoulder was tapped indicating she needed to straighten up.

"What's wrong?" Kendra asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," she quickly answered. She slipped her phone down in the pocket of her robe.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Also, thanks for flying back out here," Felicity said. 

"It's no biggie. You know you're one of my favorite clients." She squeezed her shoulder as a sign of comfort.

Caitlin breezed in with a row of clothes. Felicity pushed the nagging thoughts away and focused on her team.

***

Oliver didn't know what made him blow up the way he did. As he sat at the desk in his apartment with QC reports spread out in front of him, he replayed the dinner event in his mind. He's been friends with Tommy and Laurel since they were kids and they know each other well. Laurel was always the type to pass judgement more quickly than he and Tommy. She was the last person to open up to someone new, while he and Tommy were the more open minded ones.

He didn't know why this situation with Felicity was affecting him so. He didn't know her. Yeah, he was the one who saved her, but he should've been able to let it go. For some reason, they kept ending up in each other’s orbit and he couldn't shake himself free of her. 

Pushing the reports away from him, he sat back in the chair massaging his temples. His phone buzzed against his desk with an incoming message from his sister. Going past the missed text from Tommy, he opened Thea's text.  

_I thought this would interest you._

Attached was a link. Bracing himself for whatever Thea sent, he opened the link. A webpage popped up and it took him to an Instagram account. A picture of Felicity came into view on his screen. 

The pink color jumped out at him immediately. His eyes scanned the entire picture taking it in. For it to be such a loud and bright color, it really fit her. It was a stark contrast to her cream colored skin. She was adorned in a lot of jewelry with a loose black top. Her lips were painted a deep red and they were fixed into a perfect kissing motion with her finger against them. The color added a plumpness to her lips, and as a reaction Oliver licked his own lips.

_You're an asshole Thea. Goodnight lol_

_Love you too. ;)_

Swiping back to the picture, his eyes were drawn to hers. There was that look again. That gaze that said so much without saying anything. Even with the makeup adorning her eyes, it was as if he could look through them and see the sadness. It was a known fact that Felicity Smoak was gorgeous and more than qualified for her job as a model, but he shouldn’t have this…whatever it was. He didn’t want to call it a fixation because that definitely wasn’t it. He just felt like there was more to her, and she wanted someone to ask her about that part of her. Most people would probably look at her and see the perfect face, clothes and makeup, but not him. There was more to Felicity Smoak and he wanted to know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small on the Olicity interaction, but don't worry, so much more is coming. How were Diggle and Laurel's introduction for you???
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> \- Oliver comes to Felicity's rescue(again).  
> \- Felicity learns who Oliver Queen really is.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved reading your comments on John (everyone loved him, yay!) and Laurel and the date. Sara is introduced this chapter, and it's pretty heavy on Olicity interaction. Enjoy!

"So, let me get this straight. You guys haven't seen or talked to Oliver in almost a week?" 

Sara Lance sat with her arms stretched across the booth in Verdant as Tommy and Laurel sat across from her. Today was inventory day for Verdant and she stopped by with Laurel to get a drink. 

Tommy nodded in response as Laurel rolled her eyes. "Not since he just blew up for no reason and left Samantha high and dry," she said. 

Tommy rubbed his temples as Laurel told the dinner mishap story to Sara. After hearing Laurel make a big fuss over it for days, he didn't want to hear again, but here he was. 

"What exactly did he blow up about," Sara asked. She was trying to get everything straight because it really wasn't registering with her in the moment. 

"You know that model Felicity Smoak," Laurel asked. 

Sara nodded. "Yeah, the one that just moved here."

"Well," Laurel continued. "After dinner when we were sitting around watching tv, a news story came on about her and I simply stated my opinion. Oliver got mad and made this big dramatic scene about it and left."

"I'm pretty sure it had more to do with the surprise date than the actual girl," Tommy offered. "That was just the tip of the iceberg because he was annoyed."

"Either way, it was completely unnecessary. I didn’t say anything about Felicity that hasn’t already been said."

Sara sucked on the lemon before dropping in it the now empty glass. "Laurel, you are kind of judgmental." 

Laurel narrowed her eyes as Sara held her hands up in her defense. "I'm just saying. I wouldn't be doing my sisterly duties if I wasn't truthful with you. I mean because I basically lived on house arrest, so I definitely can’t judge."

"Whatever," Laurel scoffed. "Anyway, he owes Samantha an apology."

"I know Samantha is your friend, but does she even like Oliver or care as much as you do right now," Tommy asked. He was trying to see why Laurel was so invested in this.

"I told you she asked me about him, so I figured I should introduce them."

“Samantha...she’s," Tommy couldn't find the right word to describe her, but he just knew she wasn't for his best friend.

"Meek and homely," Sara said as Tommy laughed with Sara joining in. Tommy cut the laugh off when Laurel shot him an evil glance, but Sara kept going. "Cute girl, but definitely not for Ollie."

“She’s a great catch,” Laurel sniped at them.

Before anyone could say anything else, Oliver walked in.

“Hey!” Sara let out a whoop as Oliver made his way to their booth. “There’s the bachelor,” she teased.

“Hello to you too Sara,” he mumbled.

"Laurel mentioned that you and Samantha met. Match made in heaven," she teased.

"More like hell," Tommy groaned standing up. “Which is what this feels like.” He went behind the bar and started unloading a box.

Oliver looked down at Laurel’s hard gaze. "Here to apologize,” she asked.

"Laurel, I didn't tell you to invite that girl. You blindsided me with that. You should be the one apologizing. You might as well apologize to Samantha too because you set it all in motion.”

“If you agree to go to a proper date with her, I will.”

“Damn it Laurel, did you just ignore everything I said? You know what…I’m just going to go to Jitters. Let me know when Cupid has left Laurel’s body,” he said before walking off.

Sara grinned as she stood up slipping into her black leather crop jacket. “Great job sis. You managed to top the last one.”

* * *

Oliver walked into Jitter's and studied the menu trying to decide on what he wanted. Before he could even begin to place an order, his attention turned towards the entrance where he saw a woman with a hood up walk out and quickly turn around. She stood there for a couple of moments frozen just staring before she moved again. She walked back into the shop and it was as if she'd seen a ghost. He saw a strand of pink hair fall from her underneath her hoodie and immediately recognized her as Felicity. His feet began to move without willing them to and he made his way over to her. "Felicity," he called as he eased up on her.

The sound of her name startled Felicity until the familiar voice registered with her. She looked up and her eyes landed on none other than Oliver. She felt relief wash over her at the sight of him and the tension eased out of her body as he made his way closer to her.

"Are you alright," he asked her.

Felicity looked back at the door without answering his question. A small crowd formed outside the door. Cameras and phones came into view as clicks and shutter lens went off.

Oliver looked back following Felicity's eyes until he landed on what had her distracted. "Oh, I see. You've been discovered."

"Yeah," she sighed. She looked around the cafe, no sign of who alerted the press. She thought she did a good job of actually being incognito with her leggings, jacket and sunglasses that she only took off for a quick moment.

"Are you with Andy?" He answered his own question when he looked around and didn't see him near.

She turned back to him with a sheepish frown. "No I...I kind of walked here."

"Walked? Why?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "My hotel is close, so I decided to throw on something and walk to get a coffee. I wanted some fresh air because I've been cooped up in that hotel all day," she sighed. "It was stupid."

She didn't want to give Andy a call because she specifically told him she wouldn't need him today. His son had a baseball game and she told him to be there for that. Now she was stuck and was her own fault.  

Oliver watched Felicity as she shifted on her feet unsure of what to do. He understood her wanting to just get out for a moment, so he decided to help. "I can give you a ride," he offered.

"What? Oliver, no. I can't ask you to do that. It's not your problem, I can just..."

"No," he cut her off. "I'm not asking. I insist." He held his hand out to her. "I'm parked right outside. Come on."

Her eyes darted from his hand back to the door where her nemesis was currently awaiting. He mouthed come on to her once more and she let her guard down grabbing his hand, she linked her fingers with his and followed his lead. 

He shielded her as they made their way through the crowd that quickly gathered at the door. She ignored the shouts of her name as she squeezed Oliver's hand desperately clinging to his touch. He walked to the passenger side of his car and opened it slightly giving her just enough room to slide in. Oliver quickly made his way to the other side and got in.

"You good," he asked as he locked the doors and rolled the windows up. 

"Yeah." She turned her head away from the window.

"My windows are tinted, so you don't have to worry about anyone spotting you in here. Ready?"

She nodded as she fastened her seatbelt and his foot hit the gas quickly accelerating them down the street.

"Thanks." She slipped her hoodie off straightening up in the seat. 

Oliver gave her a thumbs up before turning back to the road. "I figure we should give them some time to grow bored. How about I drive around a bit? I can show you some different spots," he suggested. 

"You don't have anywhere to be? I don't want to inconvenience you if you do."

"No. I had to go by my job and pick something up. I'm done now," he answered. 

Silence crept in as Felicity stared at Oliver. His fingers lightly tapped against the steering wheel with his eyes trained on the road oblivious to her watching him. From her view, she had a good sight of his side profile. He had scruff along his sharp jaw and chiseled cheekbones.

She swallowed hard and turned her head away before he realized she was staring.  She picked at the black gel on her fingernails until she finally worked up the nerve to speak again. "I'm sorry," she said.

"You don't have to apologize," he told her.

"Yes I do. You aren't my bodyguard or driver. You don't work for me and I shouldn't have inconvenienced you like this."

"Felicity, why is it so difficult for you to let people do nice things for you?"

"This is where I should just say thank you, huh," she asked quietly.

"Yeah, but you already said it," he said with a small laugh. "You're welcome though."

She glanced out the window watching the scenery pass by. Looking back at him, she took in his jeans and brown leather jacket. "Where do you work," she asked.

"I'll show you," he said. He drove a little further and began to slow down. "I work up in the top floor of that big building right over there." He pointed out her window as her eyes followed. She looked up until the tall building came into view with huge QC letters displayed. Queen Consolidated...Oliver Queen. She had heard of the family, and now it was all coming back to her slowly. Queen Consolidated, the biggest employer in Starling City. Ran by the husband and wife duo of Robert and Moira Queen. She looked over at Oliver who had a broad grin on his face. "Oh my gosh," she laughed to herself. "I can't believe this. So, basically you're a trust fund baby and a celebrity in your own right."

"I don't consider myself one, but yeah, you could say that," he shrugged.

All of the clues began to register in her mind. The beautiful penthouse apartment, turning down her money, the tinted windows. "Wow," she laughed. "I actually offered you money and asked if you worked with John. I feel so foolish right now."

"You didn't know."

Her hands flew up to cover her cheeks that were growing red. "This is actually pretty embarrassing. Why didn't you say anything?" 

"It never came up and we really didn't have the time to talk about it," he shrugged. "Also, what was I supposed to say?" He cleared his throat and turned on his most obnoxious rich boy voice. "Hello, I'm Oliver Jonas Queen, the son of Robert and Moira Queen. I own half of Starling City in my hands, so bow at my feet."

Felicity erupted in laughter again. "Please never do that again and also Jonas?"

"Yes, Jonas is my middle name and I happen to like it. What's yours since mine is so funny?"

"Megan."

"Felicity Megan Smoak. Has a nice ring to it."

"I'm guessing you like to fly under the radar since I knew nothing about you. And now you will be in the spotlight because of me and..."

"Felicity," he cut her off. "For someone who didn't know how to simply say thank you, you keep apologizing. Just enjoy the ride."

"Alright." She sat back in her seat falling quiet. 

They rode in silence for a little while. She glanced at her phone expecting messages from Donna, who was still out of town, any second now. She knew Andy would be upset. They had only known each other for a short amount of time, but he was excelling as her bodyguard. He was very kind and sweet; Felicity assumed it must have to do with his last name. She decided to go ahead and send him a message letting him know that she with Oliver and was fine. She scrolled to her mother’s name, but without typing anything to her, she locked her phone.

"Hey." She turned her attention back to Oliver, who looked like he had been contemplating something. "You like ice cream," he asked. Food always cheered Thea up, especially sweets, so Felicity shouldn't be too different. Was he really that rusty when it came to female companionship? 

"Ice cream," her eyebrow quirked up. "Is that the new angle kidnappers use now instead of candy," she asked. 

He let out a sigh of relief that his offer didn't totally bomb and she didn't look at him like he was stupid. "Wow," he laughed. "First trust fund baby and now kidnapper. My feelings are sort of hurt."

"I'm just making sure," she held her hands up. "But yes, I do like ice cream."

"I know this little place that has the best ice cream. Better than that store bought stuff, trust me. What do you say?"

"Okay," she nodded. "You know the tabloids will have a big story to run with. Bad girl starlet runs off with Starling City's golden boy," she said imagining the type of headline that was being written up as she spoke.

He bit back a grin. "Bad girl? Is that what you consider yourself," he asked.

"Maybe. It depends on the occasion," she answered the sudden question. 

"Interesting," Oliver nodded. He turned back to the road. 

A couple of moments later, Oliver stopped at Raisa's Scoop of Love. It was a place he visited a lot when he was younger. He ordered Felicity mint chocolate chip while he opted for deluxe chocolate swirl and two bottles of water for them as well. He took a sharp left and they finally came to a stop in what looked like an old deserted factory. After their food was situated he drove them to the Glades pulling them into a secure area. 

"What's this," she wondered out loud.

"This is an old steel factory my dad had when he was first starting out. No one will find us here," he told her as he cut the car off. "It's off limits, even the media vultures know not to come here or they will be hit with trespassing lawsuits out of the ass."

"Well." Felicity sat up getting a better look around at the old metal structures. "Too bad you showed it to me, I know exactly where to hide now."

"We'll slap you with a lawsuit too."

"Wait, I thought we were becoming friends," she said it the best offended voice she could muster.

"We are," he smiled. He opened the sunroof letting a light breeze inside the car. It was enough to keep them cool while the car was off. "We can relax for a bit. Go ahead and get comfortable."

She unzipped her hoodie slowly pulling it off as Oliver caught sight of the black Nike sports bra underneath. He swallowed thickly feeling his palms grow sweaty. Picking up his water bottle, he took a long swig wetting his suddenly dry throat. He undid his seatbelt and stripped out of his jacket suddenly feeling very warm.

Felicity ate a spoonful of ice cream and it really was the best she'd tried. Way better the kind she makes Gerry sneak and buy for her. She covered her mouth from embarrassment as a small moan slipped from her lips at the sweet taste. Oliver looked over giving her I told you so look before digging back in his. "So, are you going to tell me how we keep ending up in the same vicinity? Verdant, Tommy and now John. Or do you just know everywhere in this town?"

"Like I mentioned before, Tommy is my best friend, pretty much since diapers. His father is Malcolm Merlyn of Merlyn Global, close friends with my parents, so naturally we became close."

"That sounds sweet. I'm sure you guys are inseparable."

"Yeah, something like that. As for John, before he opened his own company, he worked security at QC. He kept me level headed as well as my bodyguard for a period of time."

"Ah, gotcha. So you learned from him. No wonder you were so calm and under control back there and before."

They continued to eat the ice cream engaging in light conversation. "What do you do exactly at QC," she asked picking the next topic of conversation. 

"I mostly work under my father. It was always a given that I would follow in his footsteps and work in the family business. So basically I'm being groomed to fully take over the business once my dad retires."

"That doesn't scare you," Felicity questioned.

"Not anymore," he answered. "It did when I was younger, so I sort of tried to dodge it, but as I got older, I realized that I actually had a good business mind and truthfully, I enjoy it."

"Mr. Fortune 500." 

Oliver smiled at the teasing nickname. 

"That responsibility would definitely freak me out though," Felicity continued. "Running a huge company by myself and having so many people under my umbrella depending on me just sounds stressful. I can barely take the small group that I have now. A company, no way." She shuddered at the thought alone.

"How did you get into modeling," he asked.

"I participated in a local pageant when I was like eight. I got second place." She pushed away the memories of the aftermath of that night away as she continued. "Long story short, a guy approached my mother about me modeling. So I started out as a child model in a couple of clothing commercials and now here I am."

"What's that?" He nodded down towards the mini spiral notebook in her lap that had been catching his eye.

She ran her sparkly painted fingernails against the pink cover. "Oh this? Nothing really. It's my journal so to speak. It consists of ideas for shoots and clothing designs, different color schemes. I want to do more than just the usual, so these are my goals, so to speak."

"May I see it?"

"Sure." She handed it to him. "I started it when I was younger," she explained. "I would be sitting and waiting around for a shoot or commercial and I would be bored. So one day my mom shoved some paper and a pen in my hands to shut me up and it has evolved into this."

He looked at the first couple of pages where bright colors jumped out at him. "If I keep flipping, I'm not going to come across some deep dark fantasies, am I?"

Felicity laughed a hearty laugh that stretched wide across her face. "No, I promise. Go ahead."

He kept going as he saw different sketches, and color schemes throughout the book. 

Felicity leaned over the armrest. "Let me show you my favorites," she said. Their hands brushed against one another as she took over. He watched her as happiness took over her face as she described some of the pictures and drawings to him. "You're actually the first person I've shown this," she confessed. 

"Really? This is good. I mean, technically I don't really know what I'm looking at, but I'm pretty sure it's good stuff. Why haven't you showed anyone?"

The smile she had earlier slowly dropped. Her eyes casted down and the glimmer went out. She sat back up sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. "No one wants to hear a model's ideas. You just show up, get styled and pose."

"What about your mom," he asked.

"Those were her words," she said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. He heard stories of how parents were strict with kids who were stars. Being in Donna's presence just twice gave him that vibe. But now, he definitely had confirmation of what type of parent she was. He held the book out to her as she slowly took it back. "Speedy would love this stuff. She's always going on and on about fashion and how she wants to get into that industry."

"Speedy," she questioned. 

"My little sister," he clarified. "Her name is Thea, she's fifteen. She would probably kill me if she knew I was telling you this, but she said that you're in her top three. Apparently she stalks your accounts." He paused trying to remember the other two people Thea named. "You and two other people who don't matter right now, especially since you're her favorite."

The happiness returned to Felicity's eyes as she smiled bashfully. "She's sounds sweet. I would love to meet her."

"I'm sure we could arrange that. Siblings," he asked. 

"Nope. Only child here," she offered. "I had to settle for imaginary friends when I was younger to occupy my time." She stayed turned toward Oliver bringing one of her legs underneath her. "My mom worked a lot. She was a cocktail waitress in Vegas, so she worked a lot of odd hours. Couldn't always find a sitter or afford one, so I went to work with her and me and my little friends had a grand time in the casino."

"I'll let you borrow Thea then."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I'm sure we would have the best time together." She took the hold off her hair letting it fall free. The awkwardness and hesitancy between them was long gone. Their guard was down and comfortableness filled the car. 

"So, pink hair?" He reached out and pulled at a curl. "What brought that on?"

"Combination of things," she shrugged. "It was a ploy to get the conversation about me to switch, it's my favorite color and I like taking risks. What do you think though," she asked.

"It's very bright," he answered. "But it fits you. I like it."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "It went really well with the shoot I did recently."

"I saw the picture. Well, Thea showed it to me."

She picked her phone up. "I actually took more than that. They're just getting released at a later date. Want to see them?"

"Yeah?"

Oliver looked at the pictures on her phone. She looked hypnotizing. Each picture had a different hairstyle and outfit. His eyes landed on one that was the side profile of her. The lipstick was a light pink this time and her hair had two braids. His favorite aspect were her eyes. 

"This is my favorite. It makes the blue in your eyes really bright."

"A very high compliment from the blue eyed savior," she teased. "Thank you."

"I'm never going to live that name down now. I hope you're happy."

"I am. Should help you pick up all the ladies," she teased. "You may be thanking me soon."

"I don't need it."

"Oh? That confident or you already have someone," she inquired. 

"Neither. I'm single and I don't use lame pickup lines."

Felicity nodded. She picked up the napkin wiping some of the sticky residue off her fingers. 

"You?"

"Me," she looked back up. She realized he was asking if she was single. Cooper came to her mind, but that was a definite no in that category. "Nope," she shook her head. "There's no one special."

"Really?" Oliver figured Felicity would have guys lined up at her door if she wanted. 

She nodded again and he took that as her final answer. Felicity looked around at the empty structure. "So, can I ask why this place is still here? Is it being saved for something."

"Kind of," he answered. 

She narrowed her eyes at the vague answer.  

"I told my dad that I wanted to use it. I want to open a youth center for in Starling, particularly here in the Glades, which is where we're at right now, because these kids don't have the access that others have. I'm hoping I can get it to be a QC initiative."

 Felicity leaned over the armrest listening to Oliver's plans intently. She watched the way his eyes lit up as he talked about his idea.

"Wow," she exhaled. Her hand fell down to his that was on the armrest. "That's great and really admirable Oliver."

"I present in a couple of weeks, so I'm still working on it. Haven't quite ironed out all the details yet. I want to have a formidable plan once I present it to my parents and the board. I don't want to half ass it," he said. 

"What type of feedback have you gotten so far," she asked. 

"You're actually the first person I've told. You opened up to me, I opened up to you. Seems like a fair trade," he shrugged. 

"You're something else," she said. 

"If that's a compliment, thank you."

"It is. It's good to know that you're not just a typical trust fund baby." She broke out into a grin. 

***

Oliver and Felicity talked about a wide range of topics for almost an hour now at ease with one another. Laughs and happiness filled the car as they grew more and more comfortable with each other. Personal space became almost nonexistent as they leaned so closely together talking. They didn't even realize how much they had touched the other because they were so focused on the topics at hand

"Not a commonly known fact about me, but I like to watch the cooking channel," Oliver said. 

"What? No way?"

"Yes. It's relaxing and I like to pick up new tips."

"So, not only do you watch, you actually cook," she questioned.

"Yes. I have skills that would rival professionals," he boasted. 

"Wow. You're just full of surprises, huh?"

"Can't judge a book by it's cover," he whispered. 

"Okay, so I guess it's my turn. Something that most people don't know about me," she mumbled to herself. Contemplating Oliver's question, she finally came up with an answer. "I babble," she said. 

"Babble?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "When I'm nervous, I babble a lot. My brain to mouth filter gets all screwed up and I say the most inappropriate things. It's actually pretty embarrassing."

"I need to hear this."

"Well, you don't make me nervous. I actually feel safe around you, even if we barely know each other. You would probably have to come to one of my shoots to hear it."

He made her feel safe. That part stuck with him. No other girl ever told him that. He felt a sense of pride knowing that she saw him as an outlet. "Good to know," he said. "That can change though, the barely knowing each other part," he elaborated. 

The sun starting setting and the both realized they had been sitting and talking for almost two hours. "I guess I should take you home."

Felicity turned around in her seat. She started to gather her things when an idea popped in her head. “Before we go, give me your phone," she instructed.

He reached in his pocket fishing it out. She took it from him and put her phone number in his phone, then called her phone so she could save his. "There," she held it out back to him. "Now we have each other's info."

"Got it." He took the phone back from her. The realization that he now had Felicity's phone number slowly registering with him.

Oliver slowly pulled into a stop in front of Felicity's hotel after circling the block a couple of times. There were no signs of paparazzi anywhere and the scene looked quiet. "Here we are," he sighed. 

She sat frozen feeling a hint of sadness creep up at her awaiting departure. She really enjoyed Oliver's company. It was the first time in so long that she had just relaxed putting everything out of her mind and just enjoyed living. She turned back to him. "You know the media is going to put two and two together about you and I." It wouldn't be long before they figured out Oliver was the guy who saved her.

"Let them," he said. "We can cross that bridge when we get there."

"If they do, I'll release a statement," she said. 

"Sounds good," he nodded. "Let me walk you in."

"You don't have to..."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least walk you inside. Never know who's lurking."

"Alright."

They made it to her room with no interruptions. Considering the fact that they were gone for a couple of hours, everyone must've grown bored and finally left. 

"This is me," she announced as they stopped at her door. "My place will be done in a couple of days and this hotel life will finally be over," she said as she fished her key card out. 

Unlocking the door, she pushed it open and walked inside with Oliver right behind her. Tossing all her belongings on the sofa, she turned around not realizing just how close they were to one another. She swiped her hair behind her ear before staring up at him. Oliver's eyes bore down on her; she always felt like he could see through to her soul. "I didn't know how much I needed a day like today."

He had been standing back admiring the view of her from behind in her leggings. "Anytime," he stuttered before breaking out into a smile because he was sure she caught him. 

Oliver's smile suddenly made Felicity feel nervous. Why was she nervous since there was absolutely no reason to be? The nervousness ramped up when Oliver grabbed ahold of her hand pulling her in as he leaned down and placed an unexpected kiss on her forehead. It was the softest and most affectionate kiss. His lips lingered there for a couple of long beats before he pulled away catching her eyes again. 

She kept quiet in attempt not to display the babbling she told him about earlier. She opted to throw her arms around his neck bringing him into a tight hug. His broad hand dragged up her back; his skin against her warm skin. He wrapped his arms low around her waist as her body pressed further against his. Oliver caught a whiff of her sweet scent coming from either her, her hair or both. She squeezed tighter as he held onto her letting the scent fill his nostrils. Just the touch of him sent goosebumps all over her body. 

Closing her eyes, she breathed him in. It was the familiar manly scent she smelled the night she slipped his jacket on. His body was hard, but his arms felt like the softest place on earth. "Thanks for coming to my rescue again," she whispered softly. She leaned into him resting her head in the space between his shoulder and neck. She turned her head pressing a kiss against his cheek. Her lips came dangerously close to the corner of his and if someone had lit a match between them, a fire would've started just from the heat between them. 

Felicity pulled back slowly looking directly in Oliver's eyes as he held his gaze on her. Both of their breathing seemed like it had slowed down and their mouths parted. "I'll see you around," she said. 

It came out as more of a question than a statement. Oliver wanted to kiss her; her lips were calling his name. He willed himself to hold back from tasting them and simply answered her question that was still lingering. He looked down to their hands that had joined together at some point. "Yes," he confirmed. "If you ever need to tell someone about your day, you can tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got a glimpse of happy Felicity! :)
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> \- Oliver and Felicity have to deal with the media storm surrounding them.  
> \- Felicity gets help moving into her new place.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Moira Queen make their entrances, and Thea is back!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (Once again thanks to victoriaOlicity for the artwork).

Tommy was stretched out on the couch as Laurel called his name from her office. He paused the game he was currently watching before pushing himself up with a tired grunt. 

"Tommy!" Her voice got louder as he got closer to her door. 

"Yeah babe," he peeked his head inside. 

Laurel turned to him looking like she'd seen a ghost with her eyebrows furrowed. "Have you seen this?" She turned her laptop towards him waving him over. 

"Seen what?" He walked over to her desk. Leaning down, his eyes scanned her computer seeing a TMZ page.

"Holy shit," he whispered. "Holy shit!" Oliver and Felicity? Felicity and Oliver?

"Did you know about this," Laurel asked. 

Tommy read the small write up. "What? No." He pulled out his phone calling Oliver. It was after midnight, so Oliver should definitely be at home, unless he was still with Felicity. His call went straight to voicemail. He sent him a text telling him to call him as soon as he could. Everything made so much more sense to Tommy now. The blow up at dinner. The coming to Felicity's defense. Everything! 

"You really knew nothing," Laurel asked again. 

"I swear," he said. 

"I knew there was more to his little don't judge her testimonial he gave me," Laurel said. "Why do you think he didn't tell us?"

"Really," Tommy deadpanned. "When was he going to? In the middle of your argument?”

"Alright, I may have overreacted. Whatever," she mumbled. 

Tommy looked at the screen again before breaking out into a grin. 

"And what's so funny?"

"This obviously. My best friend is close enough to Felicity for her to willingly get in his car. That’s obviously monumental."

"You're so..." Laurel turned back to the files she had been looking at before she got distracted.

Tommy sent another text. "Oliver Queen, you have some explaining to do," he sung in a low voice. 

* * *

The sound of loud and frantic knocking grew louder as Oliver made his way to the living room. "I'm coming," he grunted. He had woken up late and was in the middle of getting ready for work. He hadn't even checked his phone yet; he immediately jumped in the shower and started getting ready. 

He pulled the door open to find Thea donned in her school uniform with her hands on her hips and a judgement frown on her face. Behind her stood one of the guards and driver Rob. "You have a lot of explaining to do big brother," she said. 

Before he could ask her why she was on his doorstep instead of at school, Oliver heard his name being shouted from the reporters he didn't know were perched outside as camera lens clicked. He quickly grabbed Thea's arm pulling her inside and shut the door. "What the hell?"

"Do you really not know you're the number one topic right now," Thea asked. "Look." Thea pulled out her phone and with a couple of swipes, she shoved it in his face. 

He steadied her hand and read the small write up. “Shit.”

"Also, I can't believe you lied to me." Thea shoved her finger into his chest with each word. She finally brushed past him to find a seat on his sofa. "This is huge.” 

Oliver looked around for his phone. Finally locating it on the floor under the bed, he saw the load of missed calls and texts. He could only imagine what Tommy messages said. He scrolled through trying to see if there were any from Felicity, but there wasn’t. There was a very urgent from Moira though. "Thea, first of all what the hell are you doing here? You should be in school.”

"Well, Rob was supposed to take me to school and then pick you up because mother wants you at QC right away. However, I told gullible Rob that I didn’t exactly feel comfortable going to school because paps may be there, so here I am. We can ride to QC together." She finished her spill proudly sporting a smile.

"Speedy," Oliver gritted his teeth. 

“You can fuss at me later, you’re already late. Must have been a very busy night, huh?”

“Nothing happened,” he said. He grabbed his suit jacket and slipped it on. "And I’m definitely wouldn’t talk to my little sister about it.”

“Here’s another little write up,” Thea said looking at her phone. “ _Bad girl Felicity Smoak was spotted getting cozy over a steaming cup of coffee with Oliver Queen. Queen has gone under the radar the last few years after he started working for the family company. Smoak on the other hand is certainly no stranger to the tabloids with her model career and lavish lifestyle."_

Oliver rolled his eyes as Thea read aloud. She was enjoying this a little too much for him. “We weren’t getting cozy,” he scoffed. “There was no time to get cozy when cameras were shoved in her face at every turn.”

"You know what? I freaking knew it," Thea exclaimed. "You were too fixated on learning about Felicity and you kept asking me all those questions. You're the blue eyed savior. I can't believe my big bro is a hero. Why didn’t this come out sooner?”

"Because it was private. Felicity didn't want the media to get wind of it and harass me..."

"You're not a stranger to tabloids," Thea scoffed.

"I know that," he mumbled with an annoyance. "She didn't know who I really was until yesterday." Oliver quickly did his tie as he slipped into his shoes.

"Oh she thought you were just some random guy?" The realization of what Oliver was trying to get to hitting her. "Well that's nice of her."

Oliver grabbed his wallet and keys and then Thea’s arm. “Let’s go, and I really hope mom grounds you for this.”

***

Felicity woke up and knew it was time to face the world. Her face would be plastered everywhere with Oliver in tow and all kind of assumptions about them would be written up. Sure enough they were the number one topic and it was known that Oliver was the guy from Verdant. She dreaded looking at her phone. Ignoring the messages from her mother, Amanda, journalists, and god knows who else, she finally opened Andy's text. He said he was on the way to make sure she was alright. 

Felicity took a quick shower and then took a moment to finally read about herself on the web, an everyday occurrence. 

_Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen spotted leaving Jitters. What world are we in?_

_Oliver and Felicity? WHAT????_

_Oliver Queen must've put the moves on her as soon as she stepped in town._

_I have so many questions that need answering about these two._

The rest of the tweets went on in the same manner. Next she saw the TMZ article about them. She noticed the side article about Oliver and groaned at how she was the cause of his name being dragged through the mud now. She didn't have a message from him and she could only imagine how his morning was going as well. Drafting up a statement on her Facebook page, she tried to be as short and concise as she could. Hit on the main points and keep it sweet, Amanda would say. 

Scrolling to Oliver's name, she copied and pasted the link to her page in a message for him. _Hey, this is the statement I just released. Hope it can calm things down a bit._

Last night with Oliver was the first time in so long where she just relaxed and had a real conversation. It was like they were the only two in this shitty world. She felt drawn to him. She was able to let her hair down figuratively and literally. 

A knock on the door pulled her from her phone and thoughts. "It's Andy," she heard. 

She opened the door and Andy stood on the other side with a pointed look carrying two cups of coffee and a bag from Jitters. "Have you eaten breakfast," he asked as he walked inside. 

"No," she answered. 

"I figured that." He held the bag and one of the cups out to her. "Here you go."

She happily took it from him knowing she couldn't go out in public any time soon, plus the hotel coffee was absolutely dreadful. "How's the party outside," she asked taking a sip of the coffee first. 

"So far so good," he answered. "They still haven't figured out what hotel you're at. Consider yourself very lucky."

"I do."

Andy walked over and sat down on the sofa as Felicity took the love seat directly across from him. Felicity's fingers lightly tapped the warm cup in her hand as she waited with baited breath for Andy to speak again. 

"Felicity, you promised me that you were staying in."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just wanted some fresh air and then that happened. I was with Oliver, so everything worked out fine."

"But what if Oliver wasn't there, what would you have done?"

Felicity fell quiet. Andy made a very good point. If Oliver wasn't there, she had no idea how she would get out the mess. 

"Felicity, you're my job," he continued. "I'm not trying to sound like that is the only thing that matters, but when I agreed to be your bodyguard, I knew what I was signing up for. I take my oath and promises very serious. I promised to protect you and I can't do that if you blow me off."

Felicity might've underestimated just how much Andy would care. She just wasn't used to it. Point blank, it was new territory for her. "I really didn't want to bother you for something so meaningless and not necessary at all," she explained. "That's why I did it, not to try and dodge you. I promise I won't do it again."

"Alright, I'm holding you to that."

She pulled out the croissant sandwich as quietness slipped into the room again. "How did the little guy's game go," she asked, attempting to steer the conversation somewhere else. 

Her attempt worked when Andy broke into a smile. He pulled his phone out. "He hit one out of the park with the bases loaded," he said. He turned his phone around showing her the picture. 

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds great."

"It's pretty great," Andy laughed. 

After eating her breakfast and engaging in meaningless conversation as they watched a really bad movie on tv there was a knock at the door and Felicity knew it was her mother. Andy got up and peeked out the hole letting Felicity know it was her. He opened the door and Donna stepped in barely sparing him a glance, her attention immediately on Felicity. 

"I leave for a couple of days and I come back to pink hair and another full blown media scandal." 

"Hello to you too mother." Felicity mumbled as Donna filed inside. She cut the television off as she sat up. 

Donna walked in dropping her luggage in the corner before turning to observe Felicity and Andy. The food wrappers and coffee strewn across the table between them. There was a sense of comfortableness in the air between the two of them that she found uncomfortable. 

"Felicity, I'll be right outside if you need me," Andy said. He closed the door behind them giving them the privacy to talk.

"Care to explain why he wasn't so dedicated and perched outside of Jitters yesterday?"

Sitting back in the seat, Felicity let out an annoyed sigh resting her head in her hands. Donna was literally a walking tornado. She swooped in and destruction soon followed. She made her entrance known loudly and things only calmed when she decided that she was done. 

"You don't even know what happened and it certainly was not Andy's fault," Felicity countered. 

"Well whose fault was it," Donna asked. She perched her hands on her hips. "I still don't know what happened. I'm having to piece together tidbits from magazines and blogs because you're ignoring my damn calls."

"I went to Jitters to stretch my legs. Someone tipped off the press."

"That still doesn't explain why your guard wasn't there. We're paying good money for him to do his job and he obviously didn't do it. If he's not..."

"Mom, no." Felicity cut her off before she even had a chance to get started. "Andy and I have already talked. There's no need for you to try and yell at him. It was on me and not him. He did nothing wrong."

"You know this would've never happened if you went with the team like I suggested in the first place. But no, you listened to that John Diggle guy." His name came off her tongue with so much disgust and annoyance. "Then he has the audacity to give you his brother. How do we know he's even good at his job and it wasn't him just setting his family up with a nice paycheck?”

"I get what your problem is with Andy. You're mad because he's not your choice. Everything has to be your choice, doesn't it," Felicity yelled. 

"Well look at what your choices result in." Donna threw the magazine down on the table. "Then this Oliver Queen guy, are you two joined at the hip now? Why does he keep showing up?"

"He's my Good Samaritan, as you said," Felicity mumbled. 

"Don't get snippy with me young lady. We had finally moved past the drunken Verdant incident. I can even admit that the pink hair and shoot was a good move, but now, we're right back to square one."

"You used to say there is no such thing as bad publicity," Felicity said bitterly. 

"Yeah we'll see about that. Just be glad I'm back for now."

"As long as you know that Andy is staying my bodyguard and that's final." Felicity pushed herself off the couch. "Final," she repeated before walking into her room. 

* * *

Oliver stood in his mother's office awaiting their inevitable talk. Moira sat behind her broad desk staring at her screen. There was a pointed look on her face as she stared at her computer screen. Oliver figured she had probably read the TMZ page a million times by now and off to the side sat the latest tabloid magazine with he and Felicity on it. 

"Hey mom," Thea cheerfully spoke.

"Thea, since there's so much media attention right now and you're obviously playing hooky, you can miss school today."

"Yes," she cheered to herself. 

"But only today. As for now, go sit in Oliver's office or something," Moira continued dismissing her. 

Thea groaned. "But..." She wanted to hear the lashing or whatever was going to happen with the conversation. 

"No buts, go now," she waved her off. 

"Fine." Thea hopped up off the chair as Oliver dropped down in the now vacant seat. "We're not done," she whispered to him. 

As Thea left, Robert made his way inside. He patted Oliver's shoulder before sitting down on the edge of Moira's desk facing Oliver. 

Moira clicked off the TMZ page that she had read all morning, she even ventured into the comments section to see other opinions about this young lady. She wasn't aware that Oliver knew this Felicity Smoak. She didn't know much about her other than she was a model that Thea mentioned from time to time. Then there was the Verdant incident with her being saved by a stranger, but other than that there wasn't a lot that she knew. But apparently Oliver knew more than her and kept it a secret and secrets never worked out in the end. 

"So. What's really going on Oliver," Moira asked her eyes drilling through him. 

"It's not what you think," he said.

"And what do I think exactly?"

"Oh come on. I know that look very well. Dad tell her she has her judging face on."

Robert turned back glancing at Moira's face. "You do have that you're in big trouble scowl going on," he said. 

Moira laughed softening her face. "Sorry. Open mind. Now please tell me what's going on with this." She held the latest gossip mag up for Oliver to see. 

"I'm the guy who saved her that night outside of Verdant," Oliver confessed. "That part is very much true."

Moira's eyes grew wide at Oliver's statement. She was expecting anything but that. Robert looked just as shocked as well. "Why didn't you tell anyone," she asked. 

"It wasn't anyone's business, especially not the media. You know how they hound." He gestured towards the magazine emphasizing his point. "She didn't need that and I didn't want it." 

"But a public thank you would've been nice," Moira said. "Someone saves your life and there's not a peep about it."

"At the time, she didn't know who I was. She thought if she released my info, I would get hounded by the press, so she reached out to me personally to thank me. She was very appreciative."

"Alright," Moira nodded, accepting the answer. "And Jitters?"

"She was already there when I stopped by. The paps got wind of her there, showed up to harass her and she was without her bodyguard, so I got her out of there. She's still new to the town, and doesn't really know her way around yet."

Moira flipped through the magazine scanning the short write ups and pictures. Moira looked her over: the hot pink hair, the club pictures, the skimpy clothing...all of the things Oliver had been staying away from the past couple of years, she seemed to be exactly it. "All of that sounds well and good, but this girl..."

Oliver knew what Moira was thinking. It was everything people thought from the outside looking in. "She's not like that mom at all. You know for a fact how the media can paint pictures that aren't exactly true," he reasoned with her.

"You've known her for all of what? A couple weeks, and you're already making these bold statements.

"Honey," Robert finally spoke up. "Let's listen to what he says, he obviously knows her better than we do. Let's hear him out."

"She's not this crazed person that these blogs would have you thinking,” Oliver continued. “She's a model, so yeah her clothes may be on the lesser side and the parties’ kind of come with the territory. She’s not some malicious person that’s just doing whatever. There's a lot more to her than what we’re told.”

Oliver could hear her laugh in his head. It was permanently etched in his memory after being in her space for hours. She had the most contagious laugh and a smile that could light up the room. Her eyes were magnetic and held so much in them.

"I guess. You can't blame me for being a little skeptical of this relationship..."

"Mom, it's not a relationship."

"Whatever it is, I just want you to be careful and not get caught up in her type of world." Moira didn't know from experience, but she knew for a fact that type of world wasn't always a good one. Yes, the Queen family was already famous in their own right, but this was entirely different territory. 

"I'm not some wide eyed puppy that's star struck or doesn't know how to handle the media.” He was growing a bit frustrated.

"Listen." Robert picked up at Oliver’s demeanor and sat down in the chair next to him. "You can't blame your mother for being a bit skeptical about this. I mean, it's all well and good that you were able to help her when she needed it, but where are the two of you going from here?"

Oliver fell quiet. He understood where his parents were coming from. Everything someone with the Queen last name did was a reflection of QC, so they had a right to be concerned. He was thankful they called him in to talk instead of immediately jumping down his throat and assuming the worst without giving him the benefit of the doubt. He appreciated that they actually listened to him regarding Felicity. If it was years ago, they would've already told him to cut off all immediate contact with her. That was a testament to how he'd changed.

Where he and Felicity were headed was still to be seen and determined. As far as he was concerned they had a growing friendship. The media wasn’t going to stop that and the chips would fall where they may.

"You've made huge strides Oliver; we just don't want you slipping back into old habits. You've worked hard for what you have now. Both your mother and I are proud of you, we just don’t want it to slip away.”

“And it’s not, I guarantee that.”

There was a knock at the door, and Jean, head of public relations, stuck her head in. "Sorry to barge in, but Felicity just released a statement."

Just as she was talking, Oliver finally got the chance to look at his phone and see the messages from Felicity. He clicked the link. “Yeah, I got it right here,” he said as he read it aloud.

_Thanks. I'm in the middle of talking with our PR head right now. Will let you know something soon._ He sent the reply to Felicity before motioning towards Jean. "I'll do a quick conference addressing the media out front, but not take any questions," Oliver said. "That should take care of everything for the moment at least."

"Alright," Moira said. "I'm trusting you to handle this the way you see fit, so you take control."

He hopped up and walked around the desk placing a kiss on Moira's cheek. "Thanks mom, don't worry." Saying a quick goodbye to his dad, he followed Jean out of the office.  _I'm doing a live statement, make sure your television is on._ Adding a wink emoji, he hit send on the text to Felicity.

* * *

Felicity hadn't seen Oliver since the Jitters incident. They both agreed to let the media storm surrounding them die down and play it safe. They texted a bit back and forth, but she really wanted to see him face to face. She finally was able to move into her place today, so she sent him a text and invited him over. Donna nor Andy were around, so why not?

She hurried to the door when she heard the light knock. With her hand on the knob, she paused. There was that unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach again. Nerves. Gosh, who was she? What was there to even be nervous about? They were becoming friends, nothing more, right? Pushing her overreaction thoughts aside, she blew out a shaky breath. 

[Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=220862525) opened the door to Oliver standing in the hallway with a small smile holding a gigantic bag of popcorn. "Hi," she spoke. "Oh?" That had to be the biggest bag of popcorn she'd ever laid eyes on. 

"Speedy...Thea suggested it," he said. (If she's unpacking you should take popcorn. It's an amazing snack and who doesn't love popcorn, she said to him full of conviction.) He was skeptical about taking advice from a fifteen-year-old who spent her free time reading teen dating magazines, but he had no other idea. 

"Well come in," Felicity ushered him inside. "Why didn't you bring her? You totally could've."

Because I wanted to be alone with you, Oliver thought to himself. "She's actually doing a school project, so education is first," he told her. Even if she wasn't doing homework, Oliver would've probably still found a way not to bring her. He was going to make good on introducing them, he just wanted some time before his sister fangirled everywhere. 

"Oh okay. I really do want to meet her though, she sounds so sweet." 

"Yeah the sweetest," Oliver scoffed. 

"That's a pretty big bag. I love popcorn, so win win," Felicity grinned finally taking the bag from him. There were plenty times where popcorn and wine was her dinner. Thank you Olivia Pope. 

Oliver made a mental fist pump knowing that Thea hadn't made him completely embarrass himself. "So this is your place?" Oliver walked around with his eyes scanning the very spacious loft. It looked like most of her things had already been put away and most of the things were done. 

"Yeah this is mi casa," she said as she walked the popcorn into the kitchen area. "The decorations are kind of bland for now, hopefully I can change that soon." Felicity's voice trailed off in Oliver's ear as he turned back around just in time to catch the view of her from behind. She was wearing black Nike shorts, emphasis on the short. Her feet were stuck inside fuzzy boot slippers and they somehow made her legs look long even if she was very tiny. He had to get a grip before he got caught gawking at her. 

"Where's Andy," he wondered aloud. 

"He's at that baseball game with his son," she yelled. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. He did mention to John that you got them some great tickets."

Felicity came back out of the kitchen and stood next to Oliver as he stared out one of the windows. "It was kind of an added please forgive me apology bribe for the Jitters debacle that he was not happy about at all."

"He's John Diggle's brother. You shouldn't expect anything less," Oliver said, speaking from experience. 

"Yeah, I finally got him to go back on his stance about moving in with me and just being my guard for when I go out. I promised I would never do anything like that again. Anyway, you like baseball?"

"Yeah, I'm a huge sports fan. Baseball is actually my favorite," he answered. 

"Starling team?"

"Oh God no," he scoffed. "The Blue Jays."

Felicity nodded accepting the answer even though she didn't know who that was or anything else about sports for that matter. 

"So, what exactly did you need help with," Oliver asked. 

"I kind of need you to help me with the drapes," she said in a low voice. 

"Drapes?"

"I don't know why my movers thought I would want so much light. I am more along the lines of a vampire. I like it very dim and low light. Also, these windows are tall and huge and even though no one knows where I'm staying, I would like an ounce of privacy. Now I have a ladder for you in case you need it. I'm too scared to get up there, but you're muscular and strong looking so..."

A teasing smile stretched across his face as he stared at her with the words just tumbling off her tongue. "Wait. Was that a babble," he laughed. 

A blush spread across her cheeks as she covered her mouth. "Unfortunately."

"I thought I didn't make you nervous," he wiggled his eyebrow.  

"Oh, shut up," she slapped his arm. 

"Lead the way to the drapes and ladder please ma'am."

An hour later they were done hanging drapes and she unloaded the few boxes in the corner she had left. They even managed to put together an Ikea piece from hell. The entire time, they  talked at ease, even more than they did in his car. 

"You're a lifesaver...again." Felicity handed Oliver a glass of water. She dropped down beside him on the sofa. The half-eaten bag of popcorn sat on the coffee table in front of them.  

"You may have to put me on retainer at this point," he joked. 

"You under my beck and call? You might not like me anymore after that," she mumbled reaching her hand into the bag. 

"I highly doubt that."

"Hey, what happened with your plan for the center? Any updates?"

"I'm actually at the last step of the proposal, the money portion. I have to have a clear cut plan of how I intend to pay for everything. If I get enough donations to open it up, I will only have to pay the employees out of QC funds instead of both. So I need to draft up a list of potential donors, and..."

"I will donate," Felicity quickly offered.  

"What? No..."

"Don't say no." She threw a kernel at him as he dodged it. "I really want to."

"You serious?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm not all shallow and just superficial."

"Alright. I'll put you at the top of the list," he smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do after everything you've done for me. Plus, I've actually been wanting to do more good deeds and charity work. My life just doesn't always allow me to enjoy being a giver or do what I really want."

"Well you have to take control of your life. You have to get to a point where you've had enough of a certain lifestyle to start fully enjoying everything. Life has so much to offer."

Felicity grabbed another handful of kernels. She popped a couple in her mouth as she studied Oliver. "Sounds like you're speaking from experience. What's your story boy scout?"

"Huh?"

"What's your story? You know about my tragic short time here in Starling, so tell me about you. What's underneath the surface? Or I could google, which do you prefer?"

Oliver huffed a small laugh at Felicity's ultimatum. "Googling is never good."

"I know you have some juicy details," she egged him on. 

He nodded. "I had my moments when I was younger."

"Really?" 

"I wasn't always this well put together," he said after popping some kernels in his mouth. 

"Details, details," she cheered straightening up in her seat.

He stroked his chin trying to think of the best story to tell her that would capture him in all of his old essence. "There may have been a moment where I peed on a cop," he confessed.

Her hand paused midway to her mouth as he eyes widened. "No way." She laughed a deep laugh not expecting an answer like that. "Oh, you're serious?" 

He nodded in return. "I was in college at the time. I went out with Tommy, his girlfriend Laurel and a couple of other friends at the time. There was this guy that I didn't like named Carter Bowen. There was this girl..."

"Of course," Felicity said with a slight eye roll.  

"She's not important now," he laughed. Truthfully he never even got a chance to get the girl's information before he and Carter went at it. "Anyway," he continued. "We had this rivalry going dating back to our Hugh school years, and we both had our eye on this girl, so he challenged me to a drinking contest. I don't like to lose, so we went at it forever until neither of us could stand up straight."

"Long story short, cops come and break up the party because of noise complaints. Tommy sends Laurel home and he's trying to get me and him out of there. I'm drunk off my ass. I mean as drunk as I had ever been, belligerent and just crazy. I begin arguing with a cop and at some point, I just pee on his car, then Tommy and I get arrested. Just the stupidest thing I could ever do."

Felicity whistled a low whistle as she shook in her head still in shock. "Wow, you are scandalous," she sang. "You were a bad boy."

"For a while after that, the media would make up stories about me because I wasn't giving them much material anymore. They finally got the hint and moved on once it was pretty evident that I had really changed."

Felicity stared at him in disbelief. She just couldn't see that version of him.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes Oliver. I mean come on, you're so serious and mister Fortune 500 with your tailored suits and business meetings. I don't believe it, I need proof."

"Well, my dad sort of paid a hefty sum to get me out of that peeing incident with part of the deal being that it would never see the light of day."

"I knew the trust fund baby would show up sooner or later."

He laughed before turning serious again. "That was the old me," he said in his defense. "And that incident was my wake up call. I almost took Tommy down with me. I embarrassed my family. My dad was furious and my mother was just disappointed and at her wits end. I had a baby sister at home watching my every move and I was setting the worst example for her." That incident was the final straw. He enlisted John's help, straightened up in school, cut back on the drinking, going out, loose women, and became serious about working at QC. "It was a horrible feeling to have my family look at me and just see disappointment, so I made the necessary changes." 

At the mention of family, Felicity looked solemnly down into the glass in her hand. That was the difference between her and Oliver. His family was his support system. They wanted to see him change. They wanted a better life for him. She didn't have that and truthfully, she probably never would. 

Oliver tilted his head down trying to look in her eyes. He called her name and she glanced back at him. "Are you okay," he asked. 

"Don't I look okay," she waved her hand over her body as Oliver's eyes followed it. 

She attempted to shrug the concern off with a joke, but Oliver saw right through it. "Yeah you definitely do," he said. "But that's not what I meant."

Felicity knew what Oliver meant and she couldn't brush it off. She was actually surprised it took so long for him to ask her. She expected it when she was in his car, but it never came. 

The solemn look took over her eyes again as he waited on her to speak. "What happened that night Felicity," he followed up with another question. "What really happened?"

She pulled her legs underneath her as she glanced away from Oliver's deep gaze. He didn't budge keeping his eyes on her awaiting her answer. She swiped at the stray strands of hair at the side of her face. "This life is amazing, most of the time, you know. You get perks, and get to live wild and free so to speak. Then there are times when it can be too much. The constant invasion of privacy, having so much of your life out there and having to keep a certain image."

Her hands dropped to her lap as she picked at her nails looking down. "That night, I wasn't exactly in the best space," she stared. "Truthfully, I hadn't been for a while. I moved here to calm things, but of course work called and I had to go and be the Felicity Smoak. Be the girl that everyone was used to. So I started drinking, and drinking, and drinking. It never got that bad before, but I guess it was the combination of everything finally taking its toll. I was starting to think that moving here didn't really change anything for me."

"What about now? Any changes?"

"I met you, John and Andy," she said. "Baby steps, right?" Three random men showing her sincere kindness. Who would've thought? 

Pulling her legs underneath her, her knees were now pressed against his legs. Oliver could hear a but coming in Felicity's statement, so he stayed quiet until she continued. 

Propping her arm on the back of the couch, Felicity rested her head on her wrist. "But my image is my job and that's what people are used to seeing. The problem is that I don't always want to be that person. I have another side of me that people can't see or don't want to see."

"I see you," Oliver said softly. He brought his hand up brushing away the piece of hair in her face. He tucked it behind her ear caressing her cheek with his thumb.  "I know we haven't known each other that long, but I see Felicity Smoak."

Every interaction they had so far proved that there was more to Felicity. She kept his name out the media to shield him from their attacks, she sought him out to thank him, she wanted to help him with his plan.

"And I really like what I see," he finished. 

Oliver's free hand fell down to her kneecap and the touch of her silky skin sent jolts through his fingertips. He danced his fingers along her knee before moving a couple inches up her thighs. Felicity hooked her fingers with his locking them together as she leaned into his hand covering her cheek. 

Oliver eyes fell to Felicity's lips just as her tongue darted across them. He looked back into her eyes that had darkened and looked full of lust and want. He was sure the same was reflected in his. His hand came up bracing her neck. His thumb brushed back and forth against the pulse point. He glanced down at her lips again before eliminating the remaining space between them and pressed his lips against hers. 

When their lips met, Felicity's lips were as soft as he imagined, maybe even softer. He closed his eyes as Felicity sighed against his lips. This kiss had been in the making not only since he set foot in her apartment, but since she was in his car. There was a slow rhythm to the kiss at first with them both trying to get a feel for the other's style. Felicity parted her lips as Oliver slipped his tongue though the welcoming opening. 

Felicity grabbed ahold of Oliver’s face with the hesitancy in their kiss was long gone now. Their tongues danced around one another battling for dominance. Felicity surrendered letting Oliver have control. His mouth trailed from her lips down her jaw and neck with light kisses. Her head rolled back as a sigh of contentment fell from her lips when Oliver sucked down on the pulse point he rubbed earlier. His hands were now on her waist and everything felt incredible, every touch and kiss. Wanting his lips back on hers, she pulled at the short crop of hair at the back of his head. Oliver complies quickly slanting his mouth over hers again. Felicity bit down on his bottom lip as Oliver's hold on her tightened. She tasted like the buttery popcorn and it was the best thing he ever tasted. 

Felicity had just pushed herself up on her knees with the intention to straddle Oliver when her phone buzzed loudly against the glass coffee table interrupting the couch makeout section. The sound made both of them jump apart pulling away. The vibrating continued until Felicity finally reached down and picked it up. "Sorry," she quickly apologized. She ran her fingers across her lips and hair trying to gather herself.

"No, go ahead.”

"It's the contact person for my next shoot," she explained. "Just hold one moment."

"Felicity, it's work. I completely understand." He straightened up in his seat straightening his clothes back on him.

After answering a couple of questions via text, Felicity finally locked her phone and slid it back on the table. In another interrupting move, she let out a surprising yawn that she quickly tried to suppress, but failed at. 

"Am I that boring," he asked, jokingly.

"No, definitely not after what just happened," she laughed. 

Oliver stood up reaching for her hand. "You're probably tired. You've been going all day. It’s getting late, so I should go and let you get your beauty rest.”

She reluctantly took his hand letting him pull her up. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She hoped her voice didn't sound as deflated as she felt. "Let me walk you to the door." She gripped his hand tighter and turned pulling him behind her. "Thank you for today," she said once they got to the door. 

"You're welcome," he smiled.

There was that feeling in the pit of her stomach again. The smile and the softness in the way he spoke to her sent jolts through her. 

"My statement still stands you know," he said finally speaking again. "If you ever need to talk. I'm only a text or call away."

Felicity smiled knowingly with a nod. She felt like an entirely new person because she actually looked forward to having a conversation with someone now. “I remember.”

Oliver leaned in, but this time he opted for a kiss on her cheek and pulled back with a wink. "Get some rest. I'll see you later." 

“Goodnight Oliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Donna returned, you met the Queen parents and that Olicity moment happened! What did you think???
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> \- Felicity meets Thea and Laurel.  
> \- John Diggle returns  
> \- Felicity isn't so sure about a shoot idea.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurel returns so prepare for drama. ;)

"I think you have it down to a perfect science now." Felicity said from her seat at Oliver's counter. 

"Really? Or are you just tired of hearing my voice," he asked. 

Oliver invited Felicity over because he had grown bored of talking to himself and listening to his pitch for the board. Considering, she was the only one along with QC's chief financial officer, Walter Steele, that knew about it. She turned out to be a great help. She helped him tap into his more passionate side and fine tune his speech. 

"Never," she grinned. She closed the now empty pizza box pushing it away. She couldn't believe she just devoured an entire pizza with Oliver. Anytime she was with him, she found herself eating. 

Oliver sat back down across from her his eyes scanning over the paper as he read the speech back to himself one last time. "Thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. You're going to do so great, they won't have any other choice but to back you."

"You think so?" As the days drew closer, he was feeling nervous more nervous energy. When his parents gave him the task of coming up with something for the company, he never envisioned his idea in the middle of the night, blossoming into something like this. He couldn't fail because he was way too invested in it now. A center like that would do wonders for the city. 

"I know so." She gave him two thumbs up with a confident smile. 

There was a knock on the door and Oliver looked up surprised at the sound. He wasn't expecting anyone else and Thea better not had snuck out again. 

"Hold on." 

Oliver pulled the door open to find Tommy and Laurel standing there. He held the door ajar just peeking his head out as they stared back at him. 

"Tommy, Laurel," he said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Laurel came to apologize," Tommy said. 

"Really," Oliver asked with skepticism. 

"Yes. Isn't that right sweetie." Tommy nudged her hip as she put on a smile. 

"That's right," she said. "I shouldn't have prejudged you and your situation, so..." She held up a bottle of wine. "Peace offering?"

"Oh...that's..."

Tommy looked around confused at them still being outside. "Are you going to let us in or do we have to continue talking through this cracked door," Tommy asked. 

"Uh…" Oliver looked back catching Felicity's eyes. She had heard the entire exchange and nodded indicating that it was okay for him to let them in. He reluctantly pulled the door open and they stepped inside looking at him confused at his strange behavior. 

"What's up with you man? I know you don't have someone in here," Tommy's eyes soon landed on Felicity. "Holy shit. You actually do," he whispered before quickly shutting his mouth. His eyes darted back and forth between Oliver and Felicity before turning to Laurel who stood shell shocked. 

"Tommy and Laurel, Felicity," Oliver pointed between them. 

Tommy's eyes traveled up Felicity's body inadvertently and he could feel Laurel's eye drill into him.

"Hi," Felicity spoke first. 

"Hey, I'm uh...I'm Tommy Merlyn." He offered her his hand. 

"Yeah." Felicity shook his hand. "We met briefly, remember?"

"Right," Tommy laughed lightly. "Completely forgot that for a moment."

"It's fine," Felicity smiled. 

"Right." Tommy cleared his throat finally gathering his thoughts. "In my defense, I might have been a little tipsy that night. Anyway, this is my girlfriend Laurel Lance," Tommy said. 

"Hi," Laurel turned to her and spoke. 

"Hey," Felicity gave her a small smile in return. Felicity could feel tension slipping inside the apartment. Oliver's body language had stiffened and he leaned against the sofa with his arms folded across his chest. 

"We're close friends of Oliver's," Tommy said. 

"I know. He's told me about you guys. It's good to finally meet you."

"Well, he didn't tell us much about you. But, I get why, you know, with the whole celebrity privacy thing going on." Before Felicity could respond Laurel continued. She looked around and noticed the low lights, pizza and glasses on the table. Her suspicions were correct so far. "Are we interrupting something here," she asked. 

"No, I was just doing some work."

"Work," Laurel questioned. 

"Yes," Oliver answered. "Just some QC stuff and Felicity was helping."

"What is it," Laurel asked. 

"You don't know what it is, so don't even worry about it," Oliver told Laurel. 

Felicity picked up on the growing annoyance in Oliver's voice. She could immediately tell what Laurel's deal was. Felicity was an outsider breaking up their inner circle. Not just an outsider, but someone with what many would consider baggage. 

Against his better judgement, Oliver extended the invitation for them to join he and Felicity. "Why don't we watch a movie huh," Oliver suggested. "I'll open this and pop some popcorn?"

"I'll help," Tommy offered. 

As the men worked in the kitchen, Laurel and Felicity were left on the couch in silence. They stole awkward glances at one another with stiff unsure smiles stretched across their faces until Oliver and Tommy returned saving them both. 

Oliver handed Felicity a glass of water. Laurel immediately noticed the difference. "No wine for you?"

"No, she prefers red," Oliver answered as he sat down. 

“Oh.” Laurel fell quiet taking a small sip.

It looked like a couple’s night in. Felicity and Laurel sitting with Oliver and Tommy flanked on the respective sides of them. Things went smoothly as the movie went on. A generic romantic comedy played onscreen as they talked about off the wall topics. Tommy did a good job of keeping the group entertained, and his rapport with Oliver was fun to watch. You could tell there was a close bond between them.

Things took a turn when Laurel started to initiate the conversation in a very particular manner. "So," she started. "Felicity, what's it like being a world famous model?"

"It's interesting,” Felicity started. “That’s the best way to describe it. Plus, it’s the only thing I've ever done really, so I can't really compare it to anything else."

"I'm sure it has great perks. I mean you meet all types of celebrities and famous people."

"Yeah you could say so," Felicity shrugged. She could feel that Laurel was digging for something, but what exactly, she didn't know.

"Being a lawyer and all, I only get to meet petty criminals. Nothing to exciting. You know what, today I saw an ad for the singer Cooper Seldon who has a new album coming out. Aren’t the two of you like a thing? I mean that’s what the blogs say, so I mean…”

"I didn’t realize this was an interview Laurel, or a let’s play true or false segment with tabloid bullet points. Also, I don't typically care to discuss my personal life with someone I just met."

Between the way Felicity’s body stiffened, her low but angry laced filled voice and narrow eyes, Oliver could tell that Laurel struck a nerve. There was definitely something there that Laurel struck.

"Understandable. Sorry if I overstepped."

Felicity didn't respond to what she was sure was a half assed apology. She sat back swallowing the rest of the water in her glass. She could feel Oliver's eyes on her as the rest of the air left the room. 

Tommy sighed scrubbing his face with his hands. "The two of us are going to get out of here." He stood up grabbing Laurel by the arm pulling her up. "Very nice to meet you Felicity...again."

"Yeah, it’s time for you to go. Let me walk you guys out." Oliver's voice left no room for misinterpretation. He was pissed. He was pissed more than he had been in a very long time. He knew the night would end badly. 

"That was low." Oliver said immediately once the door closed and they were separated from Felicity. 

"I'm sorry man..."

"No,” Oliver cut Tommy off. “She's the one who did it, not you." Laurel started to object, but Oliver quickly stopped her. "No, Laurel. I don't want to hear anything from you unless it's an apology. I'm getting really sick of you sticking your nose in my business."

"Someone needs to because clearly you're not thinking straight."

"Will you get off your high horse?"

"Guys, listen..." Tommy tried to step in and stop the argument before one of them said something they couldn't take back. 

"Last I checked you were sleeping with Tommy, not me." 

Too late. Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose and stepped between the two of them. 

"Whatever this fascination you have with my life needs to end. I don't need you dictating who I see. You're not my mother, and your opinion sure as hell doesn't mean shit to me, especially not anymore after what you just did."

Not giving Tommy or Laurel a chance to respond, he opened the door and went back inside. 

"Sorry about Laurel," Oliver apologized as he walked back in. He walked past Felicity into the living room and cleared the glasses off the coffee table. He kept his eyes down not looking at her as hers followed his every move. 

"Oliver," she called his name. He dropped the dishes in the sink and stopped to look at her and it was as if he was looking past her. It wasn't like any of the other times he looked at her. "I'm sorry, I should've told you about Cooper."

"What is he Felicity?" He didn't like to be lied to and he wasn't looking to be caught up in any cheating scandals. He also, didn't want to automatically believe Laurel, but the look on Felicity's face gave him pause. 

Considering what's been happening with them, Oliver had the right to be upset with her. "We're sort of together...," she started to explain. 

"Sort of," he scoffed. "What does that even mean?"

"It means it's basically a PR relationship." She shifted under his watchful gaze as she told the truth. "He reached out to me about being his video girl in an upcoming video. So our management came up with idea to be in a relationship in an effort to make our fan bases rise, mines more than his. Be seen with him, let rumors float around and use the media."

So her mother set her up with a random guy basically to exploit her. Just when he thought he got a grasp of this life, something else would surprise him. 

"So, friends with benefits?"

"Not even that. He's not even someone I would consider a friend," she said lowly. "It's not real. He doesn't mean anything to me."

"Why didn't you just tell me," he asked. "When I asked if there was anyone, you said no."

"I didn't mean to lie to you. He's not someone that I consider special and truthfully, I was ashamed." She didn't want to say, yeah there's this guy that I have sex with from time to time. She never envisioned herself being in that situation, but she was. 

"I understand Felicity. You're a grown woman and I wouldn't have shamed you for that." He wasn't the type to turn his nose up at that. Most adults have been in a no strings attached situation. He wasn't a saint that needed her to be perfect. 

"Really," she asked. 

"Felicity, when have I judged you? I haven't judged you at any point during all of this."

"I didn't want you to look at me like you are right now," her voice was elevated and riddled with emotion. The one person who saw good in her was now looking at her like everyone else. "That look of disappointment."

"I'm sorry, if that's what I'm giving off here. I just don't like to be blindsided." What made him mostly upset was the fact that Laurel pointed it out. Laurel was set in this dislike of Felicity and would use this to say she was right all along. 

“Where does this leave us,” Felicity asked. She was almost scared to ask it because she didn’t want to lose the one good thing she’d found. They were friends, but the kiss and circumstances now complicated things.

Then there was the kiss that happened between them. To be honest, he was the one who kissed her. He initiated it and she didn't lead him on. They weren't together, but they were becoming closer. He had feelings for her. He couldn't even begin to try and fool himself into thinking that he didn't. There was something there. 

Oliver wiped his hands off and came around the counter closing the distance between them. "You deserve better," he said. 

His voice had softened and he sounded like the Oliver that she had been drawn to again. Felicity shifted under his eyes. Felicity looked away when the threat of tears came over her. She crossed her arms feeling naked under his gaze. She felt like she did the first night he saved her. Like they were the only two in the world and that he could look deep inside her and see what was desperately trying to come out. 

"You deserve better than that," he continued. 

"How do you know what I deserve?"

"Like I said before, I see you. And I can see that you're not as happy as you want to be. I know you deserve better than some guy who only calls when he's bored or horny. You deserve a lot better than most of the shit in your life Felicity. I can't help if you aren't willing to help yourself." Her mother's demands, the image that wasn't really her, the loneliness. "I can't help you see that you are worth so much more if you don't see it yourself."

Sniffing away the tears she didn't let fall, she moved past him and started gathering her things. "I should go," she said. She needed to get out of there. There were too many thoughts swirling around in her mind and she needed to think by herself. 

Oliver thought about reaching out and calling for her to stop but decided against it. If she felt needed to leave, he wouldn't ask her stay. Maybe they needed this to find out exactly where they were going.  

* * *

Oliver knocked on John’s door and stood back waiting on someone to answer. The door opened a couple of seconds later, and John looked him over with a grin. "Well if it isn't Starling City's very own Kevin Costner. Come in." 

"What," Oliver asked confused. It took a couple of seconds for Oliver to realize that John was referencing The Bodyguard movie. "Oh okay. I'll give you that one. That was a good one."

"Johnny, let Oliver in and stop teasing," Lyla said from the kitchen. 

John stepped to the side letting Oliver in and whispering another joke that Lyla couldn't hear. 

"Hey Lyla." Oliver walked over and kissed her cheek as she checked on her famous chicken cacciatore. 

"Hi, good to see you. Food will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Can I help with anything," he asked. 

"No," she shooed him away. "Go sit and take Johnny with you so he can stop hovering."

John grabbed his stomach pretending he was faint. He pressed a kiss against Lyla's temple before she pushed him away. 

Over in the living room, Sara began making noises. "Hey, there's my little buddy." Oliver walked over to the playpen and picked her up. The teething one-year-old pulled her slob covered fingers out of her mouth and grinned as she slapped them down on his face. She grabbed at his facial hair and lips leaving traces of spit along the way. "They have you caged up like you're just wild, huh?"

"Put her down and I guarantee after five minutes, you'll be running to put her back in there," John said as he started on setting the table. 

"I don't believe that," Oliver dropped down on the couch with Sara in tow. She slapped his cheeks finding the noise they made hilarious. He laughed at the pure joy that bubbled out of her.

After dinner, Oliver offered to wash dishes but Lyla said no. She would load the dishwasher and it wouldn't take any time. She ordered him to sit down and just relax. He obeyed, so he sat on the couch watching Sara play with blocks on the floor until he felt a tap on his shoulder. John held a beer out to him and nodded towards the terrace. Accepting the beer, he followed John outside and they both took a seat in the recliner chairs. 

"So, what's been going on," John asked.  

"Nothing much." Oliver popped the top off and began playing with it in his hand. He stared out across the night sky. He took a long swig of the cool liquid as John watched him closely.  

John could tell something was wrong the minute Oliver called him saying he was "Come on man. Did you forget who you're talking to?"

Oliver really didn't know where to start. One minute he and Felicity were making out and then the next everything went to complete shit. 

"Something happened," John said knowingly. "So go ahead and tell me what happened?" This had a certain blonde haired, well pink now, model's name written all over it. He could tell as soon as Oliver walked in. He even heard it in his voice on the phone. 

"I don't even know."

"Oh boy," John sat up. 

"Nothing like that," Oliver quickly said. "Not like you're thinking."

"Yeah? And what am I thinking?"

"No sex.” He went ahead and put that disclaimer out before continuing. “We kissed, but nothing further than that.”

John laughed a knowing smirk as Oliver tried to explain the situation and himself. “She came over and we talked. Like were really having a deep conversation, opening up and it all happened kind of fast. We kissed and ended on a good note…"

"But," John asked.

"Then I found out that there’s someone else. Sort of.”

John nodded and took a sip of his beer. Oliver waited for him to say something, but it never came. “So, are you mute now?”

“I really thought I was done counseling you when you got your life together. You do know my wife is the actual expert, right,” John joked.

“Yeah, but this gives us great bromance time.”

"Let me put it this way,” John started. “She's a young and beautiful starlet, so there was always a pretty good chance she was involved with someone." John read some things when he did his research, but nothing went into great detail. “I saw rumors, but never a confirmation and I didn’t push her on the issue.”

"This Cooper guy," Oliver sighed. "Apparently he's a singer or whatever. She says the relationship isn’t even real and nothing more than a PR thing.”

“You think he’s more?”

"No, I believe her. It's just...I don't know why I freaked out about it.”

“How did you find out?”

“It’s a long story, but from Laurel basically,” he responded bitterly.

“That’s why then. You wish she had told you instead. Understandable.”

“I thought…”

"You thought your kiss was the magical cure that would save her?"

"If I thought that, I would've put the moves on her right after I pulled her up off the street." His voice was laced with anger that he didn't even know he had. He stood up stretching his legs and scrubbing his face deeply sighing. He turned back to John whose eyes were still on him watching carefully. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap..."

“Sit back down man.” Oliver followed John’s command sitting on the edge of the chair facing him. "Oliver, you saw Felicity at her lowest moment and broke through to her. In return the two of you have grown closer, albeit, at an accelerated rate, but real feelings have cropped up. You spent time with her, you saw there was a lot more to her than met the eye. And in return, she found a safe haven. That night threw you into each other’s orbits for some reason and there always will be an attachment with the two of you. It was definitely what she needed, but I think deep down you needed her too.”

Oliver never thought about it like that, but John made him put it in perspective making a very valid point. "I guess you're right. When I'm with her I'm not Ollie or Oliver Queen. I'm just me, this version of myself that I like it.” It's not like he has a facade, but with Felicity, it’s relaxation. Other women come automatically looking for something no matter what it is. She somehow managed to tap into a deep part of him.

"Where are the two of you going from here,” John asked.

"I don't know,” Oliver asked with a shrug. I haven't talked to her since and she's still out of town."

“Let her reach out to you first. The two of you need to talk again, acknowledge what happened. See whatever the deal with this Cooper guy is, and then determine what you want to be. I suggest slowing things down a bit, but I don’t really see that happening. Talk first, at least, then decide.”

“Got it,” Oliver nodded. He looked up at John with a grin. “See, didn’t you miss these talks?”

* * *

 

Two weeks. That's how long it had been since Felicity and Oliver had talked to one another. Between not knowing what to say and being extremely busy, that was where they were currently at. 

Leave it to Felicity to screw up the one good thing she had found. How could things get messed up so fast? Maybe because the kiss happened just as fast. One minute he was talking to her and the next, a full blown make out was happening. Things were going fine and then the Cooper bomb was dropped. Oliver had every right to be upset about her holding on to that information. She should’ve told him because she knew her feelings for Oliver were growing.

_You deserve better._

Everything Oliver said to her was truthful. It was like a moment of clarity for her. Nothing was said in a malicious or hurtful way; he said it in the most respectful manner. Maybe that's why it resonated with her more than anything else someone had said to her. He was point blank and truthful which is exactly what she needed to hear. She wasn't in control of her life and it was messy and unraveling more and more each day. It took her almost dying to get to this point. Before she could become who she really wanted to be, steps had to be taken and she had to take them herself. 

"Felicity, we're here."

She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't realize they were outside of Cooper's studio and Andy had been holding the car door open. "Sorry," she quickly apologized. 

"You alright," he asked. "You been quiet today, more quiet than usual. Need a minute?"

"No, I'm fine," she assured him. She scooted off the seat before grabbing ahold of Andy's outstretched hand stepping out the car. "I just have a lot going on up in this mind of mines," she sighed. "Don't worry."

As she entered the studio, she told Andy he could stay outside the door while she went in alone and talked with Cooper. The conversation she was going to have with Cooper was not one she wanted to have with her bodyguard in the same room. He reluctantly agreed, only after she promised that if anything seemed out of the ordinary, she would let him know immediately. 

Felicity walked into Cooper's recording studio. He was in the booth talking with a sound guy while two of his friends that always tagged along with Cooper were seated on the couch. They gave her stiff smiles that she returned. 

Cooper looked up noticing her as she walked in and held his finger up. Felicity didn't want to wait. She wanted to end this and get out of there. Reluctantly nodding, she took a seat in the small leather seat on the opposite side of the guys. One of the guys offered her whatever illegal activity they were partaking in at the moment. She quickly declined the offer not hiding the annoyance on her face. 

Cooper walked out the booth and with a simple nod, the guys got up and filed out the room. He turned to her with a smile as she stood up in front of him. He grabbed her hips leaning in for a kiss. No hey how are you doing or formalities, just getting right to it. Felicity averted her head turning her cheek to him and his rough lips brushed her skin instead of her lips. 

"Something wrong," he questioned. 

"We need to talk," she answered. 

"So I take that as a yes, something is wrong." He dropped his hands from her waist and dropped down on the couch. "That's usually what talk means."

Felicity opted to stay standing. She dropped her hands in her back pockets as she tried to gather all her thoughts. "Cooper, we need to call it quits," she said. 

His face turned into this skeptical grin as if he didn't believe her. 

"This," she waved between the two of them. "Whatever this between us is. Whatever you want to call it, it needs to end."

"Why?"

"Cooper we only agreed to go out because Twitter thought we would be a hot couple. Our management arranged it and to be honest, we were terrible at being a fake couple. I mean we hooked up a couple of times, but that's it."

"Those times were fun and damn good were they not?"

Of course he wanted his ego stroked. They had sex, but it wasn't anything spectacular or amazing to brag about. A quickie on the sofa he was currently seated on. Once in a hotel bed and one time somewhere else that she couldn't even remember right now. No passion, just there to get each other off, him more than her. It was usually from behind with hurried sloppy kisses, clothes half on, and over in a max of fifteen minutes maybe. Sex with Cooper was nothing to brag on and it perfectly summed up their arrangement.

"That's not the point here," she said ignoring his question. 

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

All of sudden. If he actually paid attention or was the least bit concerned, he would've saw this talk coming. She hadn't talked to him since seeing him at Verdant. Not returning his random texts or showing any interest in hooking up. He probably was too busy banging some mindless bimbo anyway to notice. 

"I've been thinking and it's just something I need to do."

"What do you want Felicity?

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I don't really know what I want, but I know that it's not this. Not anymore."

"There's someone else," he asked. "That Queen guy, huh?" He saw the news of the two of them.  

She was getting frustrated at this point. Oliver was a small part of it, but more so herself. "There's myself. I'm doing this for me."

"Really and what does mom dukes have to say about this," he asked. 

Felicity inadvertently rolled her eyes at the mention of Donna. "It's not her decision," she said. "It's mine."

"If you say so," he said with a light scoff. Cooper looked off into space staring quietly for a moment. "Anyway, I can respect this trying to take more control thing, I understand. So you being my video girl, is that over as well," he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I can still do that and I agreed to it way in advance. We're both professionals, right?"

He nodded and stood up walking towards her. He grabbed her hand caressing it. "One last time for the road," he asked. A sly grin stretched across his face as he leaned down. 

Felicity pulled her hand away and pushed back against his chest. "Cooper no."

"I'm just kidding." He turned his head and kissed her cheek. "I'll have my people contact you about the video details."

"Alright," she nodded.

"Take care Smoak," he said to her retreating figure. 

***

Felicity pulled her legs underneath her on Donna's sofa biting down on the cauliflower floret in her hand. She tried to hide the grimace from the taste of the bland vegetable. Broccoli florets and cucumber slices were also among her choices. Who actually eats these things without some type of dressing? _Dressing is fattening and ranch is the worst one of them_ per Donna. Dropping the vegetable in the plate with disgust. She made a mental note to have Andy get her something later. Picking up her notebook, she jotted down an idea that popped in her mind as Donna kept talking. 

"While you were with Cooper, I met with Amanda," she continued. "Since you’re back in LA for a little while, we figured why not get a shoot done, especially with someone who's been asking for you for a while now."

"Sounds good," she shrugged. "With who though?"

"Adrian Chase," Donna said. 

"Wait. Adrian Chase?" Felicity looked up at Donna who had her head down in her phone typing away. "You can't be serious," she interrupted. 

Donna let out a sigh as she put her phone down. "What is it now?"

"No," Felicity said plainly. "I'm not doing it, so you can go ahead and cancel it right now."

"Felicity..."

"No," she stood up. "And you know exactly why." Adrian Chase was literal scum. Was he talented? Yes. But that talent didn't erase or cover up his horrible qualities. He thought it was part of his job to grope his models and make sexist remarks. 

"I am getting so tired of your diva acts Felicity," Donna yelled. "What is it with you and questioning me at every turn now?"

"Are you serious," Felicity scoffed. "This has nothing to do with you. This is about me. You're willing to just ignore all the rumors about how he doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself with clients."

Over in the corner, Andy had been watching the two engage in their usual arguing act, but this piece of information made him listen harder. He closed the book that barely held his attention and specifically focused on Felicity. 

"Rumors," Donna objected. We both know how rumors go."

"Rumors? Do you even hear yourself right now? Not to mention he wants to sleep with me, which is what he so plainly stated."

They were at an event once where he basically whispered to her that he wanted to sleep with her in so many words. Donna chalked it up to him being drunk, but in that moment Felicity said she would never work with him a day in her life.  

Felicity walked to her room and began throwing clothes into a suitcase. She muttered to herself as her annoyance grew. She was pretty sure, _I bet you're a good time in the sack_ meant he wanted to find out. 

Andy appeared in her doorway watching her for some moments. "Felicity if you don't feel comfortable, I won't take you. Just say the word."

"You can take me to the airport instead. Looks like we're going back to Starling a little early."

Andy nodded at the command and promptly left her room. Donna followed Felicity into the room as she picked up the rest of her things. "Felicity Megan Smoak."

"No need to call out my entire name mom, I'm still not doing it." Felicity zipped her bag up before turning to Donna. "Also, I would appreciate if you and Amanda would stop planning everything and deciding everything without my input or consent. You went ahead and said yes to this shoot because you knew I would not want to do it. You knew that and you knew the reason why, yet you did it anyway. Until you start considering me, this is how it will be."

"You have been in your own little world lately, doing whatever. So yes I took it upon myself to handle your career since you obviously don't care."

"Well maybe our interests have changed. Maybe I'm seeing things differently now, starting with not doing a shoot with a guy who is a sexual creep."

Not giving Donna a chance to respond, she pulled the suitcase off the bed and moved past her. "I'm not doing it. That's my decision."

Felicity walked out into the hall where Andy was perched against the wall. He took her bag from her. "Ready," he asked. 

"Yes," she nodded. She stood up with a small smile and sigh of relief. This new taking control thing felt kind if good. First Cooper, and now her momager, she should’ve done this sooner.

* * *

"You cannot cook better than anyone on Food Network Ollie, let it go.”

“Thea, why are you always squashing my aspirations?”

"Technically as the little sister that is my job," she grinned.

Oliver let out a snort laugh at his annoying sister. He looked down at the vibrating phone in his lap and saw Felicity's name flashing across the screen. He still hadn't talked to her since the night in his apartment. Thoughts of her would infiltrate his mind, but he didn't know how to reach out. 

"Hello," he answered. He kept his voice laced straight, tempering back the unexpected excitement. There was a prolonged pause and he was about to say hello again thinking his voice might have been too low. 

"Hi." 

There she was. 

"Hi," he repeated as an instant reaction. Thea looked over at him picking up on the strange behavior. 

"How are you," she asked. 

"I'm okay. You?"

"I'm..." He picked up on the hesitancy in her voice as she answered. "I'm better," she answered. 

She was better. He took that as a sign that maybe things were changing for the better. "That's good." A smile stretched across his face at her answer. She didn't say good or fine, she was open and truthful. 

"Are you busy?" 

"I'm just with Thea. What's up," he asked. 

"That's great because I was actually calling for her."

"You're calling for Thea?"

At the sound of her name, Thea turned her attention to her brother. "Who is that," she mouthed. 

"I want to make good on my promise to meet Thea and was thinking she could hang with me for the day. If that's okay and of course with you coming along as well."

"Yeah, we don't have anything planned anyway, and that sounds good. I'll just let you talk to her."

"Who is it," Thea asked skeptically. 

"Just say hello." He pressed the phone against her ear.

"Hello, this is Thea," she said hesitantly. 

"Thea! Hi, it's Felicity."

"Oh my God," Thea mouthed. Her hand flew up covering her mouth as her eyes bulged. She punched Oliver in the arm for not warning her. 

"Hey," she finally willed herself to respond. 

"How are you doing?"

"I'm uh...I'm doing pretty good." She felt like a full-fledged fan girl in that moment. The stuttering and heavy breathing probably sounded like she was about to have an asthma attack. 

"So, how does hanging with me for the day sound," Felicity asked. 

"Uh, it sounds pretty awesome." Thea jumped up mouthing oh my god over and over as Oliver grinned at her excitement. 

"I can be there in about thirty minutes. Is that good?”

“Yeah, I’ll get ready right now.”

Once Felicity hung up, Thea dropped the phone down and threw herself into Oliver's arms. "I've never been happier to be your sister than I am right now. You're not so useless after all."

Oliver laughed as he hugged Thea accepting the backhanded comment. "Yeah whatever. Go get ready."

A little over thirty minutes later, Felicity stood outside of Oliver's door. She knocked lightly and it wasn't even seconds later when he opened the door. 

"Hey, come on in. Thea's still in the bathroom getting ready."

Felicity immediately thought about the last time she was here and felt that Oliver did as well because he quickly adverted his eyes from her. There was a nervous aura in the place. 

"Want to have a seat," he offered. 

"Sure." She walked over and gingerly sat down on the edge of the sofa. 

"Did you drive," Oliver asked. 

"No, Andy's waiting outside." 

"Cool." Silence crept in as they sat. They both kept their eyes off one another staring off into the distance not looking at anything particular. 

"So, back to blonde?"

"Yeah," she touched her hair as an instant reaction. "It's more versatile for my shoots. The pink was fun for a little while though," she said with a small smile. 

Oliver smiled in return. Hers was infectious and he was happy to see it again. 

"Ollie, I..." Thea stopped in her tracks as her eyes landed on Felicity. Her mouth fell open as Felicity stood up and began moving towards her. 

"Thea! I've heard so much about you and it's so good to finally meet you." Felicity held her arms out and it took a moment for the petite brunette with long locks of hair to finally return the gesture.  Felicity engulfed her in a hug squeezing her before pulling back with a broad smile. "Oh my gosh, you're gorgeous," she said to Thea. 

Thea stood frozen in place only her eyes moving as she glanced back and forth between Felicity and Oliver. 

"Speedy, are you going to actually say any words," Oliver teased. 

"It's so good to meet you," she said quietly. 

"I'm the honored one." Felicity linked her arm through Thea's and dropped down on the sofa. "Your brother told me so much about you and honestly, I couldn't wait to meet you. I feel like we are going to hit it off amazingly. What do you think?"

"We definitely will."

"So, someone told me that you have a birthday coming up soon," Felicity said glancing at Oliver. "And he always talks about how amazing you are, so I wanted to see if you would like to hang out at my shoot and..."

"Yes," Thea quickly said not letting Felicity finish. “Whatever it is, yes.”

"Alright, I guess we should go then."

In the car Thea sat next to Oliver as Felicity sat across them. She and Oliver were currently engaging in a game of look at the other but quickly glance away when they noticed. Felicity wanted to talk to him, but decided to let Thea have her day without anything else bogging it down. When they weren't engaging in awkward glances, Thea kept the conversations going. She had the sweetest spirit ever and it was contagious, it really helped the awkwardness slip out of the car.

Once they made it to the [studio](http://www.polyvore.com/studio/set?id=221207885), they walked in as the crew moved around setting up the equipment. 

"This is a big production," Oliver said glancing around. He was almost scared to step somewhere in fear of interfering with something

Felicity grabbed Thea's hand and walked her off to the back room where most of the real magic happened. The room was filled with all types of outfits and the makeup seemed endless. It was safe to say that Thea was in heaven. 

Felicity quickly introduced them to Thea her team. "This is Kendra, Caitlin and Kara. Want to be a model for the day? They will get you ready."

"Wait," Thea's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

Caitlin took Thea's hand leading her to the wardrobe rack. 

Felicity turned to Oliver. "You can sit out on one of the sofas if you want," she told him. "I'm sure you don't want to be inside with all of this estrogen."  

"I think I'm going to take you up on that." He looked at Thea as she talked excitedly with Caitlin. 

"I'll take good care of her. I'm make sure everything is age appropriate and not over the top.” This wasn’t exactly ran by Thea’s mother, so she didn’t want to have Moira Queen come and find her. Teen friendly clothing only.

"I'm not worried about your style, it's hers that concerns me."

"Don't worry. She's in good hands."

"You know you didn't have to do all of this right?”

“I know, but I wanted to. Plus, you said I was her fav, so I couldn’t disappoint. So, I got this idea and with her birthday coming it would be a bit of an early present.”

"Are you doing a shoot as well,” he asked.

"I am. I just wanted to get Thea situated first."

"Nice," he nodded. He would get to see her firsthand in her element.  

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thea pick up a skirt that looked very short from his point of view. She looked up noticing his eyes on her caught red handed. Felicity looked back with a laugh. "Don't worry. I got it," she whispered before running off. 

***

"Be careful Ollie, you're drooling." Thea stood in from of him blocking his line view of Felicity. 

"Be quiet."

"Don't worry, I won't tell," she whispered with a laugh before dropping down beside him. "She's really good though, isn't she?"

"Yeah," he agreed. He had been watching Felicity work her magic and during some point he completely zoned out. She was mesmerizing and could see she was in her element. She was comfortable, confident and having fun He lost himself in her smile and laugh. 

“Did you have fun,” he turned to her and asked.

“Do I even have to answer that,” Thea beamed. “Of course I did. Felicity is super cool. Not even that, but she’s very sweet. I wish more people got to see this side of her instead of what the media focused on.”

“Yeah, me too,” he agreed.

“Are the two of you…”

“Speedy. Don’t you start it,” he warned.

“I’m just asking because the tension was super thick and these glances that you guys keep giving each other is starting to be a little awkward.”

On cue, Oliver caught Felicity’s eyesight. She held her gaze on him as Kara fixed a curl in her face. She gave him a small smile, and he couldn’t help the one that stretched across his face.

“Disgusting,” Thea whispered.

***

After the shoot, Felicity let Thea keep the outfits she modeled and take home makeup and other small kits. Thea told her about the birthday party she was planning, making Felicity promise to come. Felicity also told her that she would make sure the pictures were done just in time for the big sweet sixteen party.

Back at Oliver’s place, Thea rambled into the phone excitedly talking to Moira giving her a rundown of her day. As Thea disappeared leaving the two of them alone, Oliver gestured for Felicity to sit.

"Thanks for doing all of that. She's going to cherish this forever," he said. 

"No thanks necessary. I might have had more fun just watching her."

"I highly doubt that," Oliver laughed. 

"Oliver, I broke things off with Cooper."

Oliver paused looking down at her. He sat down next to her closer than they had been the entire night. "Felicity, I didn't ask you to do that or..."

"I know," she cut him off. "I did it for me. While I was away, I put a lot of things about my life into perspective and what you said really resonated and I took it to heart. I do want to be better, do better, you know. Getting rid of Cooper was part of that.” Setting boundaries with Donna, ending the Cooper arrangement, just being in control more.

“I know things with us happened kind of fast,” she continued. “We were both sort of thrown for a loop, but there is something there and I cherish it. I don’t want you to feel that I was taking advantage of your kindness.”

“Felicity, I kissed you. So no you weren’t and aren’t taking advantage of me. I’m not even upset anymore because I did some thinking as well and I realized that you’re not alone, and there’s a part of me that only you get. But, I’m glad you’re taking more control. I really am.”

“I’ve moved from baby steps, to toddler steps,” she said with a small smile. “I want to get to know more about the person that you see and I want you to help me fully see that person. Will you?”

Oliver grabbed one of her hands with his. He squeezed it lightly as he gave her a smile. “You don’t even have to ask.”

He turned towards her and opened his arms. Felicity molded her small body into his huge frame as Oliver wrapped his arms around her tightly. They breathed each other in. He missed this. She missed this.

She pulled back slightly and jumped up. “Almost forgot, I have something for you.” She reached into her back pocket pulling out a check. She handed it over to Oliver as he stood up with his eyes scanning it. “How did your pitch go,” she asked.

She did miss his pitch. After it got approved, she was the first person he wanted to call. “They liked it,” he smiled. He looked back down at the check that she had written for $30,000.

“Congratulations, and consider that my personal gift donation and no I will not be tearing that one up this time.”

"You're full of surprises today, huh?"

She shrugged his question off with a blushing smile. "This turning over a new leaf stuff feels kind of good, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of things happened: the Cooper bomb was dropped on Oliver, a little Olicity angst, Felicity did some soul searching(baby girl is finally seeing a bit of the light and taking more steps!), amazing Thea and then the start of a reconciliation. Can't wait to read your thoughts on everything! :)
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> \- Oliver decides to introduce Felicity to a part of his world.   
> \- Oliver/Felicity run into Laurel.   
> \- Felicity meets Iris.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so disregard the teases I teased at the end of the last chapter. They just weren't working or flowing at all. Hopefully, this chapter suits you all much better. Enjoy!

 

Thea's birthday finally arrived. Felicity sent her team of Kendra, Caitlin and Kara to get Thea ready. Thea texted her a thank you text filled with emojis. She was more than happy to be able to help ensure Thea had a great birthday in any way she could. Somehow Thea convinced her parents, along with Oliver and Tommy to hold the party at Verdant.

When [Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/party/set?id=221728688) walked into [Verdant](https://www.polyvore.com/thea/set?id=221559800), she was welcomed to a very different place from her first night in Starling. The club had been transformed into a place filled with teens in every crack and corner. Loud pink and purple colors with black accessories littered the place. A long table was lined with more gifts to count and another table had any hors d'oeuvre you could want. 

"Felicity!" She saw Thea run up to her with a grin as wide as the door she'd just walked through. 

"Hi!" Felicity hugged her. "You look like a grown up already. Sixteen looks great on you." Thea was dressed in a white t shirt dress. The black lining underneath kept things to the imagination. Her hair was in a messy curly bun with red lip stick to match her red heels. Simple, yet sophisticated and it showed that she was a little older now. 

"Please don't tell her that." Felicity looked back to see the voice came from Oliver as he walked up behind her. 

"Here comes buzzkill," Thea mumbled. "I'm going to go greet the other guests. Make sure I find you later, I have to introduce you to all of my friends."

Thea breezed off quickly leaving Felicity with Oliver. "Well, everything looks like it turned out great,” she said.

Oliver almost didn't register anything Felicity said. Once she turned to him she got the full view of her outfit his mouth immediately went dry. By sheer will alone, he was able to keep his mouth from gaping open at her. His mouth was suddenly dry and he cleared his throat. "Yeah," he finally acknowledged her earlier statement. "The colors are almost as loud as the music. How about we get one of these fruity nonalcoholic drinks?" He held his hand out for her. She grabbed it and he led them over to the bar. 

Maybe she was rusty, but Felicity was tired. Thea was full of so much energy, it was unreal. Felicity was sure her straight hair was now matted, sweaty and curling at the roots; she didn’t have the courage to even check her appearance. After taking a couple of pictures with people, she excused herself from Thea to find Oliver sitting down alone.

"Mind if I join the brooding corner?"

Oliver looked up to see as Felicity stood next to the table with a glass in her hand. "Oh, no. Have a seat."

He scooted over as Felicity slid in next to him. She sat beside him joining him in the quietness. Obviously something was weighing on his mind. Her eyes traveled his line of sight and they landed on Thea. She was with her group of friends. Sin, Madison, and Roy, the Abercrombie style teen who had an intense crush on the younger Queen. She was laughing talking and smiling. Being Thea Queen. She glanced over seeing Oliver and Felicity. She winked at them with a wave. Oliver gave her a small smile, but slipped right back into brooding when she looked away. 

"You're still her "Ollie". She won't suddenly forget you in the morning," she whispered. 

"Am I that bad," he asked. 

"Yes, a very intense brooding session is going on. It's literally bouncing off of you," she joked. 

A smile finally cracked his face and he tore his eyes away from Thea's group. He pulled his phone out gesturing for Felicity to look. "Thea's going to kill me when she realizes I posted this." Felicity took the phone from him reading the post. It was an old photo of Oliver and Thea. She still couldn't believe Thea had convinced, well more than likely, made Oliver open a page since he had a hate for all forms of social media. 

 

"Oliver, this is so sweet. Really, it's the sweetest thing I've ever read." She handed him his phone back as he slipped it in his pocket. He looked back out towards the crowd. 

"I still can't believe she's sixteen now. She's inching closer to adulthood and soon she'll be off to college and won't look back." He looked at down at his glass wishing desperately that he had something stronger at the moment. 

"I don't think it happens that fast," Felicity offered. 

"She's my Speedy," he continued. "You know I was the one who gave her that name. The little girl I would chase through the house as her laughs filled the place. As I got older, she would wrap herself around my legs so I wouldn't leave. Sometimes I would pretend like I was going somewhere just so she could do her dramatic act. I would give in and she would just light up knowing that she won."

More and more each day, Felicity was treated to a front row seat of humanity and the love Oliver always gave off. It was his nature. She probably would never stop being amazing by it. Felicity sympathized with Oliver. She didn't have siblings or any experience in this particular area.

"Sorry if I'm being a buzzkill," he apologized. 

"No, it's fine. No need to apologize. I personally think this is adorable. I really like seeing this sap side. Your love for her is beautiful and she knows that. She loves you just as much."

Oliver stretched back and reached his arm around Felicity resting his hand on her shoulder. He turned to her with an appreciative smile. "Thank you," he whispered. 

She looked up at him smiling. "You're welcome."

Oliver eyes immediately fell down to her lips still pursed up. They looked pouty and so kissable in that moment. The red lipstick she was sporting only enhanced his desire. He could taste her lips and yearned for them. He looked back up staring into her eyes trying to read them. He began to lean in and her eyes slowly shut anticipating him. 

"Time to cut the cake!" The DJ's voice rang out in the club interrupting the moment they were sharing. 

Thea waved them over. 

"I guess we better go then," Felicity said.

Oliver sat frozen as Felicity scooted from under his arm. He wished for another ten seconds before the DJ and his unfortunate timing came through. Felicity looked back at him still sitting and reached her hand out to him. Tilting her head with her signature smile, she wiggled her fingers. “Come on.”

 ***

"Well I am exhausted." Thea proclaimed as she walked through her bedroom doors. Oliver followed behind her with an armful of presents. 

"I don't see how you kept going during your bad boy binge," she continued. 

"There was a lot more substance in those fruity drinks that gave me extra energy." He sat the bags down in the corner before turning to her with a quirked eyebrow. "Don't get any ideas either."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't want to pee on a cop," she whispered. 

He laughed a deep laugh at her instant rebuttal. "There's my Speedy," he said. 

Thea bounced over and threw herself in his arms. He stumbled under her sudden weight before catching her. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for making my birthday amazing and thank you for being the best brother I could ask for. Today was everything I could've dreamed of."

"You're welcome baby sis." He pulled back grabbing her face and placed a wet kiss on her forehead. He knew she hated when she did that and it always brought him great joy to annoy her. She pushed against his chest and wiped at her forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll see you later."

Oliver got inside his car and fished his buzzing phone out of his pocket. He had a message from Thea. 

_Snapped this photo earlier. I thought it was super cute. She was able to breakthrough your brooding. Kudos to her. When are you going to tell her you like her?_

He let his eyes scan the picture. It was a very intimate moment of them. He was slow close to kissing her in that moment. And it was just like Thea to be snooping and catch them. He laughed at the contrast of them. Felicity was all dolled up and he was in a shirt and baseball cap. Snuggled under his arm, it looked like she was the perfect fit. A smile almost matching the one in the picture crept up on his face. There was a good chance, he kept that smile on his face until he got home that night.

* * *

Felicity walked around Oliver's office surveying the entire space. His accomplishments were hanging on the walls. "Not so bad for a frat boy," she said. 

"Hey, I did a lot, but I did not join a fraternity," he said. 

"From what you've told me, it's sounds like you would've fit right in."

"Probably not. I didn't follow any kind of rules back then."

She thought his story was admirable. Party boy, reformed and turned into an aspiring businessman. "So, this is what a day in the life of Oliver Queen looks like. Pretty neat." Walking behind his desk, she looked out of the window. He had a view of the skyline and could pretty much peer out over the city. "You have an amazing view in here."

Oliver came up behind her and she could feel herself tense up at the closeness. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he peered over her shoulder. "It's even nicer once the sun sets," he said. He pointed across the way to a certain tall building. "That building right there is made of some sort of reflective glass, and when the sun sets just right it gives off this amazing view. A rainbow of colors bounces off of it."

"Sounds beautiful." She turned slightly her shoulder now pressed into his chest. 

He peered down at her and he could see his eyes glance at her lips. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and pressed it against her lower back. "I'll have to bring you back one day just for that."

They both jumped at the sound of Oliver's office door suddenly opening and took a step back putting space between them.

"Oliver...Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you had someone in here," the person apologized.   

"It's fine mom," Oliver said. 

Mom. Felicity's eyes almost bugged out of her head at that word. The intruder was none other than Moira Queen. "Oh my God," she quietly whispered to herself. His mother would walk in right when she was ogling her son. 

She turned slowly meeting Moira's eyes and boy were they hard to read. Oliver spoke first, rescuing them from the awkwardness. He moved around his desk motioning for Felicity to follow him. "Mom, this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity, this is my lovely mother."

Felicity smiled and offered Moira her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Moira's eyes traveled from Felicity's head to toe and back up. Felicity concluded that she was studying her appearance and she thanked heavens that she was dressed semi appropriate for the day. Moira finally met her eyes again and gave her a small smile. It only took maybe a couple of seconds for the entire exchange, but Felicity felt like she had been under the Queen matriarch's ire for hours. 

"Likewise," she shook Felicity's hand. "I was wondering when I would get the chance to meet the woman that has both of my children so captivated. I've heard a lot about you," she said casting her eye at Oliver. From Oliver and Thea to tabloids and various media outlets. Everyone had an opinion on the infamous Felicity Smoak and she wanted to know which version was the truth. 

"I'm sure," Felicity said lowly as she dropped her hand back to her side. "Kind of a double edged sword there. I'm sure not everything you heard was good, unfortunately," Felicity said. 

"It wasn't, but I like to judge things for myself. Form my own opinions." Moira had to admit though, the stories she heard from her children painted the young starlet in a very positive light. There was something about her that obviously captivated them. Thea's fascination was obvious; it was Oliver's that wasn't exactly clear. Just a friendship or a potential real relationship? 

"Right," Felicity nodded falling quiet. 

Moira studied the body language between them and she was sure she walked in on a moment. They stood before her looking pitch perfect for something...a date? Oliver's body had gravitated to Felicity's with hardly any space between them. His hand had made his way to her hip, so touching obviously was nothing new between the two. 

Oliver saw his mother look back at him and he suddenly felt the need to defend himself. "Felicity and I are actually about to go the game today. Blue Jays Vs the Arrows," he explained.

"Ah! The attire makes so much more sense now," Moira replied. 

Felicity instantly ran her hand down the front of her overall shorts with a gray crop top underneath that she opted for today. Oliver stood next to her in a Blue Jays shirt, jeans and a cap. 

"I figured I would introduce her to something Starling is big on. America's favorite past time."

"Starling or yours," Moira said with slight grin. 

"Both," he shrugged with a smile. 

Moira turned back to a silent Felicity with a quirked brow. "Into baseball? Sports?"

"Gosh no," Felicity sighed. "I've never even watched an entire game of any sport, so this is very uncharted territory for me."

"Join the club then. Baseball was Robert and Oliver's activity and I was more than happy to let them have it. Well I will let the two of you get to your game." 

Moira gave Oliver a quick hug and then lightly patted Felicity's elbow. "It was good to finally meet you." With a final wave to them both, she exited the office. 

Once the door closed behind her, Felicity let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding onto ever since Moira walked into the room. 

"She was nice," she said relieved. 

"Were you expecting a mama bear or something," he laughed. 

"No. I'm just used to not being on the receiving end of a friendly introduction."

Oliver thought back to Laurel and immediately felt bad again. "Felicity, I'm really sorry about Laurel..."

Felicity waved her hands cutting him off. "No need to keep apologizing for her. She's a blimp in my mind at this point."

"Alright." He dropped down into his seat and began digging through his desk drawers. After a couple of long moments, he finally stood back up. "Got it," he exclaimed with a sigh of relief. 

Felicity looked over to see what he was so ecstatic about. He brought them all the way to his office to find..."A bracelet?"

"It's a sports band, thank you very much. Every time I go to a game, I wear this and we win. Simple."

"Oh my gosh, you're one of those crazed fans." Felicity playfully rolled her eyes as Oliver slipped on the band securing it perfectly. 

"Yes I am and I'm not ashamed of it," he said proudly. 

"So, if you hadn't found that bracelet, would we still have gone?"

"Yeah, I would've sucked it up."

"And if your team lost?"

He grabbed her hips turning her around and towards the door. "I would've blamed you," he whispered in her ear. His lips grazed her skin and she was almost too lost in his touch to react to what he said. 

"Blame me?" She looked back at his cheeky grin before elbowing him in his stomach...well abs because she greatly remembered the washboard abs she saw the first night she went to his place. 

"Ow!" He exaggerated her hit rubbing the spot. "I'll get you one and then we can match," he joked. "Let's go."

Inside the car, Oliver had been watching Felicity ignore call after call for the last ten minutes of the ride. They would call, she would hit the lock button ignoring it slightly rolling her eyes. ""Someone is desperately trying to reach you. If you need to get it you can. I don't mind," he said. 

"It's just my mom," she huffed. "I can't deal with her right now."

"Had a fight," he asked. 

"When do we not," she mumbled. Sitting back against her seat, she stared out the window as Oliver drove. It was an everyday occurrence now. Donna wanted her to do this or do that a certain way, her way. It was becoming tiring. She hadn't really talked to her since their big argument other than a couple of texts here and there. Donna didn't make an effort to apologize, she only went straight to the business. 

"It must be amazing to have supportive parents." The interaction between Oliver and Moira was so refreshing to see. There was no animosity, no yelling, no lingering annoyance in the air. 

"What happened? Well, what happened this time?"

"It's the constant need to interfere with my life. Mom knows best right?"

Oliver grabbed her hand linking their fingers together. He squeezed it and ran his thumb across her knuckles comforting her in the best way he could. 

"It'll get better," he said. 

"Yeah I don't really know about that, but thank you." She smiled appreciating his efforts. "Oh. There's something I need to tell you while it's on my mind," Felicity said. Oliver's eyes widened as he looked up. "It's nothing bad, it's about Cooper."

"Sounds bad to me already."

She laughed unexpectedly.  "Well, you know when I said I agreed to be his video girl?"

Oliver nodded. 

"That's still on," she continued. "Even though I ended things with him, I still have to do that because I signed a contract. I just wanted to make you aware, so you wouldn't be caught off guard."

"I wouldn't ever ask you not to do your job Felicity. I wouldn't come in between that. I'm glad you told me though."

Felicity looked down at their still joined hands now resting on Oliver's leg. 

"Will he be able to keep it professional is the question," he asked. 

"We ended things amicably, so yeah we should be fine," she answered. 

"Alright, enough of work and life talks. We have a game to get to. Ready?"

Felicity pulled at the bib of her hat. "As ready as I'll ever be. You better not get upset at all the questions I ask either because this was your idea."

***

"What do you want on your hot dog?"

 "Mustard and relish," she answered. 

Oliver ordered the rest of the items as she stood to the side waiting. Fans shuffled all around talking excitedly about the game. Wearing shades and a baseball cap kept her incognito for the time being. There was a high probability that she wouldn't even be recognized anyway, everyone was too focused on the game and getting to their seats. 

The realization that she was basically on an unofficial date with Oliver slowly hit her. She wasn't complaining either because spending time with him was always welcomed. But what were the implications of this unofficial date?

"Ready?" Oliver turned to Felicity with an armful of items. 

"Let me help you." She took the hotdog tray from him along with one of the bottle of waters. He carried a gigantic pretzel and a large popcorn. "Lead the way sir." 

Throughout the game, as expected, Felicity had no idea of what was really going on. She remembered the basics Oliver told her in the car. There were nine innings, she knew what a home run and strike were. As the time went Oliver explained everything as best as he could. 

Oliver never imagined bringing a woman to a sporting event with him. The horror stories people would tell about how no matter how well you explained things, the confusion would only get worse. He had some experience in the area with Thea and watching Tommy and Laurel interact during games. He made a promise to himself to never be in that situation. Now he was seated in a ballpark with Felicity snuggled next to his side whispering all types of questions in his ear and he was having a great time. 

Felicity saw the notification from Oliver pop up on her phone. "Don't poke fun at my confusion."

"Your confusion is cute though," he said in his defense. 

When he got the idea, he was hesitant at first because she really knew nothing. Nothing, as in worse than Thea when it came to sports. But she said she wanted to experience something he liked, so this was better than her hanging in his office all day long while he ran in and out of meetings. 

As the game wore on, Felicity found herself having fun. Oliver was the perfect companion for her first sporting event and the game was very entertaining. Taking her shades off, she took notice of a player with the last Smoak and her interest piqued a little more. "I want his shirt," she said. 

"It's called a jersey," Oliver laughed. He wondered how long it would take for her to notice him. 

"Same difference. Who is he?" 

"Justin Smoak, he's a first baseman."

That description meant nothing to her. "Any good," she asked. 

"Yep. He's great."

"Good. You can't have my last name and be average," she joked. 

After sitting through almost seven innings, it was halftime. Oliver replenished their food supply. Felicity was a huge fan of the hot dogs. "I think the hot dogs are the main reason people continuously come to these events," she said as he handed her second dog to her. He sat his beer in a cup holder as she griped about how she couldn't experience the ballpark peanuts that everyone raved about. The hot dog was a nice conciliation prize though. 

She eyed his beer he held in his hand until Oliver noticed. "I thought you didn't like beer," he said. 

"I don't. But, if I want to get the full baseball experience, I should at least sample it right?"

"Oh you're going all out? I'm impressed. Here," he reached her his beer. "You can taste mine."

She hesitated. "Do I have to yell chug," he teased. 

"No," she laughed. She finally took the cup from him. 

"Go ahead," he encouraged her more. 

She held the cup up examining the foam covered liquid. She took a deep breath counting to three in her head and brought it to her lips. She took a couple of hesitant sips before closing her eyes and going with it. She took two big gulps before she couldn't handle it anymore. "That is disgusting," she said. She happily handed Oliver his cup back frowning. Oliver looked her over laughing uncontrollably. 

"What's so funny," she asked. 

"You have a beerstache," he pointed to her lips. 

"A what?" 

"Let me help you," he said before she had a chance to react. He brought his hand up slowly and cupped her face with his hands. Taking his thumbs, he swiped across the top of her lip wiping the foam away slowly. He knew if he looked in her eyes, he would kiss her. Against better judgement, he caught her stare as her lips parted instantly. Cupping her face again, he leaned in pressing his lips against hers firmly. He could taste the yeasty taste of the beer on her and it had never tasted better than it did in that moment. 

"Finally," she grinned against his lips. The gentleman act was amazing, but she could only take the tension for so long before it felt like torture. She didn't even care if they were "discovered" or whatever. She was with Oliver and nothing else mattered at the moment. 

"I agree," he smiled back. "Having a good time," he inquired. 

"The best," she answered smiling. She really was. It was fun to just relax and let Oliver show her something he liked. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." 

A blaring sound went off as the announcer announced that halftime was over. They both glanced back to the field as the teams made their way back out. 

Felicity sat back and slipped her arm through his. Oliver linked their fingers together squeezing her hand. She leaned her head against his shoulder and for the moment, it felt like everything was going just right. 

* * *

After spending so much time with Oliver, and even Thea recently, Felicity had gotten used to normalcy. Felicity should've known the quietness, peace and calmness wouldn't last long.

Felicity walked in dressing room quickly surveying the room. There were different assortments of alcohol arranged in a basket with other snacks. She picked the card up that was sticking out of it. _Thanks hotness!_ She rolled her eyes at the card tossing it in the trash. Deciding to look at what she would be wearing, she walked to the rack of clothes hanging up.

There was a knock on the door and she heard Cooper's voice. “Come in,” she yelled. Cooper walked in dressed in his signature boots, a v cut shirt with a leather jacket. His signature Cooper style. 

"Hey baby." He walked up to her kissing her cheek.

"Cooper, what are you doing?" She moved out of his way putting space between them. 

"I'm saying hello," he stated plainly. 

"Yeah, but you don't need to say that with your lips on me." She pulled the robe up on her shoulder. “We’re not together remember?”

"Well were going to be pretty intimate in a short while soon, so might as well do some method acting."

Just as he said that, she noticed that pretty much all of the clothing choices were basically skimpy forms of lingerie. There was an overcoat and a sheer dress as well. She picked up the black lace bra and panty set and pressed her hand into his chest with the outfit. "What the hell is this?"

"Your outfit for the shoot. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I don't think this is an outfit. This is basically lingerie."

"I've seen you in less, so I'm really not understanding the problem now. Look, I figured your mom would let you know," he held his hands up. "My label wanted to switch it up. Make it sexier. My people gave your mother all of this information.”

Felicity angrily tossed the thin fabric to the side muttering as many curse words as she could.

"Felicity, will you calm down. Why are you so wound up and uptight? Get a drink and relax.”

"Whatever.”

After Cooper left out, Felicity marched out of the room and located her mother. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Not giving Donna a chance to reply, she pulled her to the side. "You didn't think I should've been given a heads up about the shoot changes?"

"Please don't start this."

"Answer the question."

"Maybe you should've answered some of my texts and calls instead of sightseeing with Oliver Queen."

"Wow," Felicity laughed. "You never said anything about changes to what we agreed on and you know if you had said we needed to talk about the shoot, I would've answered."

One of the workers walked past the two of them. "Felicity, we need you in hair and makeup soon," they said. 

"Looks like you need to be getting ready." 

Felicity glanced at Donna with an unbelievable scoff. Turning around, she headed back to her room to become a video vixen.

After forty minutes of placing and positioning her body with Cooper’s palmy hands sliding over her body, Felicity was ready to go.

"How about for the last part we do a more intimate shot,” the director suggested. “Felicity, if you could imagine you’re almost at that final intimate moment with Cooper and illustrate that as such with your body. Cooper you hold onto her hips just like you are now.” So basically he wanted Felicity to pretend she was reaching a climax with Cooper, shouldn’t be too hard because she had to pretend when they were actually together.

Felicity looked over to Donna who motioned for her to follow the orders. It was just what she expected. As usual in these moments her mother was nowhere to be found, only manager Donna Smoak was available.

"I need a five-minute break," Felicity announced. She pushed herself off of Cooper as everyone froze and looked at her. 

Andy quickly walked up to her clearly seeing that something was wrong. "Hey," he called quietly as they walked away from the crowd. 

"I'm fine," she answered. "I just need a breather." 

"You don't have to do this," he said. He searched her eyes for any sign that she wanted him to get her out of there. She kept her eyes low not meeting his. She wanted to 

"I know,” was all she managed to say. She walked off in the direction of her dressing room. Ignoring her mother's voice as Andy walked closely behind her. He closed the door after Felicity disappeared behind it. 

Inside the room, she dropped down in the chair feeling heat rise up all over her. She looked down at her hands that were shaking and studied herself in the mirror. Glancing off to the side where the basket was arranged. She picked up one of the small bottles of alcohol examining it. For a moment, she strongly contemplated popping the top off and downing it along with other bottles. Holding it in the palm of her hands made it feel like it weighed a ton. She closed her eyes, and for a moment she saw herself out in the street that night she left Verdant. She could see Oliver’s clear blue eyes and hear him saying I see you. Dropping the bottle back in the basket, she lightly dapped at the steak of tears that she didn’t know had fallen free onto her cheeks.

Emerging from her room, all eyes were on her as soon as she opened the door. She signaled to Andy that she was fine, not sparing her mother a glance. Walking back to her spot, she straddled a wide eyed Cooper and pulled him up to her. "Let's get this over with quickly please," she said. She leaned into his body bringing her arms around him digging her nails into his shoulder blades as the camera lens clicked around them for the final picture of the [shoot](https://www.polyvore.com/video_shoot/set?id=221634755).

* * *

 

Felicity stood back and watched Andy drive away. Donna had already made her way inside long ago as Felicity lingered and talked to him. Folding her arms across her body as the cool air hit her, she made her way inside. Not wasting a moment, she went directly to the shower. She wanted to scrub away the touch of Cooper, the annoyance at her mother, the sheer disappointment of how things always turned out wrong. She scrubbed and let the water fall down on her washing over her. 

Once she was done scrubbing away as much as she could, she finally emerged from the bathroom. Felicity hadn't said a word to Donna since leaving the shoot.  What to say? There was so much, but where to start? She walked to the kitchen pulling out a juice carton from the refrigerator and glass from her cabinet. She poured herself a glassful as she rested against the counter watching the back of her mother's head as she thought to herself. When did things get so complicated? When did her life become this screwed up?

"Felicity." Donna's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "I thought we moved past you ignoring me when you were six? You're being very childish right now."

"Childish? Are you kidding me?" A laugh of disbelief bubbled from her throat as she shook her head. She dropped the now empty glass in the sink and stalked over to the living room. "You're unbelievable," Felicity scoffed. "You want to talk, then let's talk. You went behind my back and changed this photoshoot as some sort of payback for me ending things with Cooper and not telling you beforehand. Be truthful for once." 

"Fine. Yes, that is why I did it. Cooper is very popular right now and in the height of his career. Think of all the attention you will get with this shoot. The two of you together had that it factor and you know this. Just look at how the mags ate up any mention of you two together. But no, you decided to flex your horrible decision making skills and abruptly end the agreement with him. Why?"

"Because I no longer wanted to be with him. I know longer wanted to lower my standards and worth. Cooper is not it for me."

"You were supposed to milk this relationship until after the shoot and video came out. It would've been just the jolt you needed."

"I don't want or need that type of jolt," Felicity yelled. 

"There you go being overly dramatic and always on the extreme. It is not that serious."

"It may not be that to you, but to me it is. It's not your body out there, it's mine. You knew I wouldn't want to do, but once again what I actually wanted wasn't considered."

"Because as your manager, I know what's best."

Felicity scoffed as she dropped down on the sofa shaking her head. "I thought the saying was mother knows best, but she rarely makes an appearance around her," Felicity said. 

"You want me to talk to you as your mother?" Donna walked up to Felicity cupping her cheek. She brushed a wet curl out of her face. "Baby girl, if you're thinking about finding true love let it go, it doesn't exist. I'm a walking example of that. Men take what they want, use you and then throw you to the side when they are finished. That is exactly what your father did to me."

Felicity rolled her eyes at the mention of Noah. The tone of this conversation was not that different from previous ones she and Donna had about her father. Donna had the belief that since her marriage didn't work, all relationships were dead. And Felicity believed that to a point. That's why she had been in the situation with Cooper. Randomly hooking up with no feelings attached. 

"My advice to you is to do the same," Donna continued. "When men see something in you that they like, use it to your advantage."

Felicity angrily brushed away from her mother's touch. "I'm not you or dad. And I'm not looking to build my career while laying on my back. I'm not some whore that needs to be pimped out."

"Why are you so extreme? Gosh, no one said that."

"Really? Because that's what I felt like with Cooper. That's what this conversation feels like."

Ignoring the topic at hand, Donna went back to the never ending subject. "Felicity, you need to reign whatever this is in. This is exactly why I didn't want you to move here. You've lost sight of your career and for what? For this snobby town," she waved her arms around. "First there's John Diggle, who thinks it's a good idea to let his brother of all people be your bodyguard instead of a certified professional. And you just happily go along with it."

Andy looked out for her and Donna hated it. He turned out to be much more than just a bodyguard who simply took her to and from places. He didn't let Donna intimidate him. _I'm protecting you, not Donna_. Andy had told Felicity one day. _You are my only priority_. That's what Donna disliked.

"And don't even get me started on that Oliver Queen."

"What about him," Felicity finally spoke up again. 

"Everything," Donna said. Donna had been quiet about all the time they were spending together even though it didn't sit well with her. She knew that's where Felicity was when she was ignoring her. "This relationship that the two of you have or whatever it is. You think he's different. You think he's going to sweep you off your feet and marry you, and the two of you will live happily ever after. The two of you come from very different worlds and that alone is a pipe dream."

"I'm not..."

"Ever since you met him, you've changed."

"It's not him, it's that night that changed me."

"Oh please," Donna scoffed. "You were drunk; I wish you would quit acting like there was so much more to that."

Part of Felicity couldn't believe her ears, but there was a part of her that wasn't at all surprised. Her mother had yet to show concern over that night. Nothing further than screaming her name as Oliver carried her. "That night was the tip of the iceberg. That night should've proved that I wasn't happy. Why do you think I got so drunk? I almost died and you act as if I just fell off my bicycle and scraped my knee. I was freaking out and the only thing you did was drop pills in my hands the next morning."

"If you were so unhappy why didn't you ever say anything," Donna asked. 

"Because I shouldn't have had to," she whispered lowly. The emotions were finally to the forefront. Years of pent up frustration that's been held in over the years was finally coming out. She could feel the tears weighing in her eyes and her throat was heavy as if it was closing up. "There have been so many times when I needed you...my mother, but she was never there. I would look to you when I was uncomfortable or didn't want to put my ass or breasts in the air, but you never saw it. Show a little more skin Felicity, be flirty, say yes to this, say yes to that. You only ever saw the dollar signs and the status. You never saw me." 

"This is the career you chose..."

"I never asked for this...this life full of pain. I never asked to constantly be judged and considered a disappointment and not good enough in your eyes. And I certainly never asked to lose my mother."

The tears were falling and she didn't even try to stop them. This moment was long overdue. This conversation needed to happen.

"You haven't been my mother since you snatched that trophy out of my hands and crushed it. That was the last day I could consider you a mother figure. You've lost sight of what your real job is and it hurts like hell."

Donna stayed quiet not even looking in Felicity's eyes. She was silent. Felicity was sure it wasn't because she was stunned speechless, it was because she simply didn't care. 

"So from here on out, I don't want you as my manager. Until you figure out what happened to the person that I once thought was the greatest person in the world, we are done." 

Felicity walked to her front door and opened it. 

Donna looked at the door and am at Felicity. "You're not serious? Felicity..."

Felicity bristled at the sound of her name. Too late now, too late to try and call for her now. "I am, so please just leave." 

Donna simply nodded and grabbed her bag. She didn't look at Felicity as she walked past her and Felicity didn't care to look at her either as she walked out the door. Slamming the door shut, Felicity dropped down on her sofa. She buried her face in her hands replaying the conversation over and over in her mind. Soon sobs erupted from her throat and her body shook as she cried uncontrollably. She was supposed to feel somewhat better now, but it felt like her world was crashing down on her again. 

*** 

Oliver had just turned his television on when he looked down at his phone lighting up. Felicity's name was displayed. "Hello," he answered. 

There was silence on the other end with no answer. He said hello again before pulling it away from his ear to make sure the call was still there. 

"Felicity..."

Sounds of sniffles and quiet sobs broke through. 

"Felicity are you okay," he asked. Before she could even answer he jumped up grabbing his shoes. "Did something happen with Cooper?" He remembered the shoot she had, so he didn't know if Cooper had tried anything. 

"No," she finally answered. "Nothing like that. I just..."

He listened intently trying to decipher through her incoherent sentences. He heard the words mom fight and argument. He figured it must have been another round of Felicity Vs Donna, except this time the straw broke the camel's back. 

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered. Her voice was shaking and full of emotion. 

"Don't worry. Just hold tight, alright? I'm on the way." Oliver grabbed his keys off the mantle and his jacket off the hook before slipping out his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts???
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> \- Olicity moments ;), that's all I'll say


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity filled! Enjoy!

Oliver got to Felicity’s place pretty quickly after ending their phone call. He got to her door to find it unlocked. "Felicity." Calling her name softly and making his presence know, he eased inside. “Felicity,” he called her name again. He found her crouched down between her sofa and coffee table. She finally looked up at him, eyes red and face full of emotion. He crouched down next to her. She threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here." He wrapped his arms around her holding on tight to her.

Felicity pulled away wiping at her eyes with the back of her hands. “I'm sorry.” She was such a mess, just everything. It was tiring.

"Hey,” he brushed her hair behind her ear. “You don't have to apologize to me."

“Considering I just called you in the middle of the night with no regards to what you were doing or if you had plans.”

Oliver grabbed her hands holding them in his. “It’s fine. Just tell me what happened.”

Felicity turned in Oliver arms and he let her sit between his legs bringing his knees up around her. He wrapped his arms around her as she held onto them. He held her as they sat silently. 

"I had that video shoot with Cooper today,” Felicity finally started. “It was supposed to be a normal shoot. Then I get there and there all these changes. It’s now some sex themed intimate shoot.” Felicity could feel Oliver’s body stiffening as she continued. “Come to find out, Cooper’s people came up with the idea and my mother okayed the changes without running any of them by me. Long story short, the shoot turned into an explicit style raunchy video.” The words came out bitterly as the memories played through her mind.

“Did Cooper try anything with you,” he asked. “Did he overstep?”

“No, he was the usual asshole Cooper that he always is. I mean he did what the director asked. Plus, Andy was there, so he’s not that stupid. I just…I was so ready to get out of there that I just did whatever they asked me to.”

“Felicity, I understand.” He didn’t want her to think he was upset at her or anything close to that. He appreciated the honesty. If he was upset at anyone, it was the bastard Cooper that he would love to get his hands on one day. “I understand that everything won’t all be black and white, it’s okay.”

"No it's not." She turned in his arms facing him now. "None of this is okay or alright. I shouldn't feel like this and I shouldn't have had to fire my own mother."

"Wait. You fired Donna?"

"Yes." She could feel the threat of tears again and she wondered when would they ever stop. "I had to," she said softly. "We had this huge fight and everything I had been holding in came out. All of the anger, hurt and disappointment in how she’s never there for me. I had to fire my mother because she got lost in her manager role and no longer saw that she had a daughter." The tears won over and they took the familiar path down her cheek. This time she didn't even try to wipe them away. She just let them land wherever. "She didn't say anything. That's what hurts the most. I let everything out and she barely spared me a glance.”

Oliver brought his hands up wiping away the wet streaks. “I’m so sorry.”

“I mean it’s fine right? Why did I think I was so special that my mother wouldn’t be a momager and know how to separate the two? Why should I expect my mother to care about me before my career?”

“God,” she scoffed running her hands through her hair. It was amazing she and Donna lasted this long, but the shoot was the straw that finally broke the camel’s back. This was a long time coming.

"Felicity, I'm so proud of you," Oliver said. "I know it wasn't easy to do at all, but I'm proud of you for being so strong."

"I don't feel very strong at the moment," she mumbled. 

"But you are," he assured her. "You saw that you deserved better. You deserved better than Cooper, you deserved better from your mother and you've made the steps to demand it. That’s showcasing great strength.” He brought her forehead down pressing a kiss against it. She sighed being content in his touch. Resting against him, she breathed him in. “Gosh, I’m such a train wreck,” she mumbled. “Also, I cried all over you and your clothes. I’m sorry."

“It’s okay. I’m a man, I can handle tears and clothes wash.”

She pulled up breaking into him a smile.

“There’s my smile. Hey, have you eaten today,” he asked.

Felicity thought back for a moment and couldn’t remember her last meal. It must have been those apple slices that she had while waiting on Cooper to show. Now that Oliver mentioned it, she was starving. “That would be a no.”

“How about I take you to get some food. Food makes everything better.”

She let Oliver pull her up from the floor. “I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. You’re perfect. Let me go make myself a little more decent and I’ll be ready.”

* * *

Felicity stepped out of Oliver’s car to see they were at Big Belly Burger. Andy’s wife restaurant. She remembered him telling her about it, but she just never got around to paying it a visit.

"Hey,” Oliver leaned over to her ear. “We won't be interrupted tonight," he reassured her. "Carly took care of it." He nodded towards the door showing Felicity that the sign had been turned off making it look like they were closed. 

He had texted Carly and told her he was coming by with Felicity. He politely asked if she could make sure the place was clear for them and she had no problem doing it. "People will just think she closed early."

"Oh, wow. The two of you..." 

"No,” Oliver cut her sentence off before she had a chance to finish it. "Just go with it. You trust me, don’t you?” 

She nodded in return as Oliver grabbed her hand and she found quick comfort in his touch following behind him. She did trust Oliver. She had more trust in him than anyone else. Even more than Andy right now. Of course she trusted Andy as her bodyguard and with her life, but Oliver was the only one who saw the most intimate parts of her. 

He led them inside and to a booth. She slid in across from him. "Thank you," she squeezed his hand. 

"You know for someone who didn't know what those two words meant when we first met, you sure use them a lot now," he teased. 

She dropped his hand with a playful eye roll. "You think you're cute, huh?

"I've heard it a couple of times," he shrugged with a shy smile. 

Behind Oliver, she could see a woman approaching them with a smile. "Hey, you guys made it."

"Hey Carly." Oliver looked up with a smile. "This is Felicity," he turned back to her. 

"Felicity, it's nice to finally meet you. I would shake your hand or hug you but I'm kind of dirty." She pointed to her apron with stains on it. "Had a bit of a condiment mishap with a group of kids earlier."

"It's quite alright. It's nice to meet you as well."

"I can't believe this is the first time you've guys met," Oliver said. "I failed as your Starling City tour guide by not bringing you by here sooner. Best burgers in town."

"I've tried to have her come by or come over for dinner, but it seems that her schedule won't allow it. "Felicity sheepishly tucked her hair behind her ears at Carly's and Oliver's gaze. "I know, I know. It’s just, I don't like to feel like an inconvenience," she explained. "I already keep Andy away from you and AJ longer than I should, so I just…” she shrugged letting the words linger in the air. 

"Felicity, it's his job, not an inconvenience.” Carly uttered her the same words she had heard from Oliver and Andy many times before. “We understand. Also, AJ really wants to meet the person who gave him tickets to see his favorite team. You can even bring this guy with you," she nudged Oliver. 

"Duly noted. I will rectify that in the near future, I promise."

Carly gave her a warm smile. "That's what I like to hear." She pulled out a small notebook from her front pocket. "So," she clicked her pen. "What can I get you?"

"Umm I..."

"Get anything you want." Oliver pressed his hand against his chest to emphasize just what he meant. "It's my treat."

"Really?"

He nodded and she turned back to Carly.

"Can I get a bacon cheeseburger, extra pickles and fries?"

"Alright," she nodded. "Drink?"

"Mint chocolate chip milkshake."

"You got it, and Oliver I’ll be getting you your usual. I'll be back shortly."

Carly disappeared to the back leaving the two of them. Felicity looked around the place. It was a nice place that gave off a homely small town atmosphere. There was an area in the back with a pool table and other games. She could picture teens littering the spot. “This is one of the cutest places I’ve seen. I feel like I need a poodle skirt on,” she joked.

“There’s that smile again. Welcome back.”

“I’m with you aren’t I,” she replied her smile growing.

About fifteen minutes and mindless conversation later, Carly returned with their food. “Here you go.” She sat their respective meals in front of them. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

Felicity rubbed her hands as she looked down at the most appetizing burger she had ever laid eyes on. Grabbing her knife, she cut it in half.

“A knife? Really?”

“What? It’s huge,” she pointed at it. Oliver shook his head with a laugh before taking a huge bite out of his burger.

Felicity picked up a half and took a bite. “Oh my gosh,” she moaned. “This is the best burger I’ve ever had. I was crazy for not coming by sooner,” she mumbled between bites.

“Told you,” Oliver said proudly.

***

"You know Mr. Queen, every time I'm with you, I end up eating." Felicity wiped her hands on her napkin and push her contents back "I think your ulterior motive here is to make me fat."

"That's not true."

"I've just devoured a cheeseburger, double fries and a milkshake. Maybe I'm stress eating. Yeah, let’s go with that.”

"I just think food is good for the soul. It brings joy and happiness. If you’re feeling down, it can take your mind off thing."

"Is that your food network personality talking," she teased. 

Oliver laughed deeply. "If I was really trying to put the pounds on you, I would be cooking for you. Nothing like my food.”

"Alright. When I can't fit into my clothes at my next shoot, I'm pointing the finger at you. Then I’ll be fat and ugly and wanted by no one,” she mumbled.

Oliver heard what Felicity said, and could sense of hint of realism behind it. "Felicity you're beautiful. Do you not realize or see that?"

She's heard that many times. Her looks essentially paid the bills, but sometimes she didn't always feel beautiful. There were times when her subconscious would get to her. She knew she technically had more body mass than the typical model and her butt was definitely not the norm, so her insecurities would crop up from time to time. "It's kind of hard in this line of business when you're constantly being told that you're not enough or something can be enhanced."

"Well you're beautiful and I mean that."

“Thank you Oliver and I really mean that.”

“Another thing about food," he said. "Is that the way to a person's heart is through their stomach. Isn't that the saying?"

"Yep. Are you trying to get to my heart?" She looked up over her lashes to see Oliver’s eyes on her. They were studying her like they always did. Peering into her the way they only did with him. 

"If you let me," he said slowly. "Yes."

“You know the reason I called you tonight? The thought of you calmed me.," she confessed. "I was so upset at that shoot that I really wanted to drink all of the alcohol in sight and go into a spiral of anger. Then I saw you. I saw the night you saved me and I heard your voice saying that you see me. You pulled me back from the darkness I was about to slip into. Truth be told, a slight wall to my heart has already been broken down by you. You've already chiseled away pieces that no one could before."

"I'm glad I could be there for you." Him being someone's anchor was newfound territory. There was just something about Felicity that he longed for. As much as he anchored her, she brought a sense of something to his life as well. "Hey," he called her attention. "There is something I need you you to do for me."

"Okay, shoot."

"For the rest of the day...well night, I want you to forget about everything. Cooper, your mother, your next shoot, interview, whatever it may be. Just forget about it and have fun. Let your hair down and relax. Focus on being here with me." He stood up stripping his jacket off. He threw it in the booth and pushed his sleeves up his arms. "Come on." 

She glanced from his outstretched hand to his face that held a broad grin. "What?"

"Pool," he nodded back towards the table.

"I don't know how to play."

"I'll teach you, so come on."

Placing her hand in his, she let him pull her up from the booth. He turned on his heels pulling her behind him until they stood next to the table. Felicity sat down on the edge of the table as she watched Oliver examine the sticks on the wall. 

"Are the sticks that serious," she wondered aloud.

He finally pulled two of them down. "Yes, you have to make sure you get a stick that correlates with your height. Here you go." He handed her the shorter one and she hopped off the table. 

He arranged the balls in the middle and motioned for her to take her turn. "I'll let you break them. I want to see what I'm working with."

"Okay," she said slowly. She blew out a nervous breath bending over the table carefully studying the display. She's seen this on television plenty of times. How hard could it actually be to sink balls into a hole? She rocked her arm back and forth a couple of times until she let the cue stick hit the white ball. It ricocheted off a couple of the colorful balls sending them in different directions. She stood up watching with baited breath until all the commotion stopped and none of the balls went into the holes. She turned back to Oliver whose watchful gaze was still on her as he sported a smirk. 

"Don't say anything," she warned as she stepped back. "Just take your turn."

"I can see I have my work cut out for me," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He held his hands up in surrender as he walked up to the table. He crouched down getting eye level with the table as he tried to decide the best angle to take his shot. Felicity rolled her eyes at his over the top antics holding her laugh in. He finally found a spot good enough for him. He leaned over lining the stick up with the ball, he looked up at her with a wink before letting his arm go. He hit the red ball which knocked two other ones in along the way.

Felicity looked over Oliver standing there with a cocky grin, sleeves rolled up revealing the veins in his arms showcasing his strength. "Show off," she mumbled. 

"Alright your turn." He motioned for her to take his place.

Felicity chewed her bottom lip staring at the table. Walking up to it, she went into what she thought was a good stance. 

"You need to correct your stance," Oliver quickly said. She felt his hands grab her hips and her head whipped around looking directly in his eyes. He took his foot and gently nudged at hers until she moved it up. At this point her ass was positioned right in the center of his crotch and she could feel him twitch beneath her.

"Okay," she said in a low voice. "What's next?"

He cleared his throat desperately trying to focus on what he was supposed to be teaching her. He clearly did not think this through. His body molded more over hers as he leaned forward his arms surrounding her as he laid his hand atop of hers. "Next we fix your hold." He spread her fingers out properly. 

Felicity's mouth went dry when she felt his warm breath on her ear. It was her turn to clear her throat, she shook her head lightly trying to move the strands of hair that had fallen forward. Things only got worse when Oliver lightly brushed the hair back and off her neck. He began to whisper the instructions low to her and she was really struggling to focus. 

"Now just pull back slowly," he moved her arm with his. "When you get closer to the ball, you put more strength behind it and speed up your strike." She let out a shaky breath after he finally pulled away. Instantly missing his warm contact, her mind snapped back to what she was actually supposed to be doing. 

"Take your best shot," Oliver encouraged her.

She would miss that shoot and the one after that, and the one after that. Oliver became her instructor for almost twenty minutes. She definitely sucked at this game. It brought Oliver a lot of pressure to see her futile attempts. She was determined to get at least one before the night was over.

"I'm going to get it this time," she said confidently. She recounted everything Oliver had taught and drilled into her. Studying the table, she became one with the stick as Oliver described.

She let her arm go and the rolled slowly ricocheting off one side and finally tumbling into a hole. 

"I did it." She turned around throwing herself in Oliver's arm. Her face was dangerously close to his, and she could feel his breath on her skin again. His strong musk smell was strong and it almost made her weak in the knees. She gripped the pool stick until her knuckles were almost white. 

"Hmmm. That one hundredth try was beautiful." His hands came up slowly bracing her back as he held her in his arms.

"I'll ignore that back handed compliment," she replied. 

"Okay flirty teens none of that on my pool tables." Carly's voice teased before she disappeared into the back.

Felicity felt her cheeks grow hot and buried her face in Oliver's shoulder as a bashful smile stretched across it. Oliver leaned in pressing a kiss underneath her ear. He glanced back to the doors seeing Carly was still gone. He brought his hands up cradling her face, his thumbs brushed her flushed cheeks. His eyes dropped down to her lips as she ran her tongue across them. 

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes as Oliver leaned down. Their lips met in a soft sweet kiss. A smile immediately stretched across her lips. She pulled away slightly and rested against him. Nose to nose they stood there, the feeling of contentment surrounding them. 

"Hey." Oliver took the stick from her and placed it on the table. He ran his hands down her arms until their fingers linked together. All the while, Felicity watched him closely anticipating his every move. "You ready to get out of here," he asked. 

Felicity searched Oliver's eyes and they had grown a shade darker as he stared down at her. "Yeah," she answered with an assured nod. "I don't want to go home though."

"You can come home with me."

* * *

Felicity didn't know how long they had been at Oliver place, but soon things escalated quickly. One minute they were talking and now they stood in front of each other chests heaving up and down from the hot and heavy kissing session they had engaged in. 

Felicity grabbed Oliver's shirt pulling it up and he took it yanking it off throwing it to the side. Her shirt was next to go by way of his hands quickly joining his shirt on the floor. Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck pulling him into a hurried kiss that took his breath away. 

Oliver broke the kiss and grabbed Felicity's face steadying her movements. There was no need for them to rush. If things were headed the way he was thinking, he intended to take time with her. Her movements completely ceased and she looked up in his eyes with a slight hint of confusion in hers.  

She stood before him in only her black lace bra and leggings. His eyes scanned her and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He brushed her hair away from her face revealing her beautiful eyes that didn’t get to shine enough.

There was a hint of smile tugging at her lips and the most beautiful glimmer he'd ever seen sparkled in her eyes. She was beautiful. 

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes," she answered softly. "This is the first thing I've been one hundred percent sure about in a very long time."

He smiled at her and she took the moment to connect their lips again. 

Oliver slightly bent and lifted her up as Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. She draped her arms around his neck as Oliver's pressed kisses along her jaw. Felicity reached behind her back unhooking her bra and dropped it off to the side not caring where it landed. Chest to chest, Oliver pulled her into a deep searing kiss, his hands fisting her hair as she dragged her nails down his chiseled back. 

Oliver walked them to his bedroom. He only broke away momentarily when they fell onto the bed. Hooking his fingers into the band of her leggings, he pulled the down slowly. She lifted her hips letting him completely rid her of them. He took her in completely bare and she was a sight to behold. 

His fingers trailed down her body and his lips traced each spot he touched. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against her skin. She withered underneath his touch as his hands moved lower reaching her wet mound. 

She was wet and waiting for him anticipating the moment. Her body was yearning for some form of him. "Please Oliver," she whispered in a desperate plea. 

He slipped his index finger inside and she bucked at the intrusion. He circled his clit with his thumb. He bent his finger hitting her deeply inside before adding another finger. The combination sent her over the edge as Oliver kissed her swallowing her cries. 

As she came down from her moment of undoing by his hands only, she caught sight of Oliver's hooded eyes staring down on her as she regained composure. She felt so open and naked in the literal and figurative sense. She had never felt so wanted and desired by someone. Oliver gave her the sexiest smile she had ever seen before turning his attention to his pants quickly undoing them and ridding himself of them simultaneously along with his boxers. 

He climbed up her body again. He was insistent on Felicity being shown the time of her life by having him treasure her body. He pressed kisses down the center of her chest before circled her pebbled nipple with his tongue before taking her breast into his mouth. He gently bit down causing another inaudible sound to escape Felicity. She tugged at his hair gripping whatever she could manage arching her back. Feeling him hard against her thigh was driving her crazy as she quietly called his name. 

Oliver entered her exceedingly slow as a small gasp escaped from her lips. She shut her eyes as he began to push inside. On instinct, her eyes shut, and suddenly Oliver ceased all movements. "Look at me Felicity," he said. He stilled inside of her, only a few inches in. His hands traveled up her sides until he grabbed her hands stretching them out to the side of her. "Look at me, so I can see you." 

Felicity popped her eyes open and met Oliver's. As he pushed inside her, she somehow managed to keep her eyes open. His pupils were darkened and it was like she was hypnotized by him. He pushed until he bottomed out and completely filled her. She felt so full and felt nothing short of amazing. 

Oliver held his position giving Felicity time to get used to him. Signaling she was ready, she hiked her legs around his waist. "Eyes on me," he commanded as he slowly began to move. Being inside of her felt like heaven. Warm, wet and tight around him as he stretched her with each thrust. His thrusts were slow as he hovered over her, his nose and mouth lightly brushing against hers. Their fingers locked together with their arms stretched out to the side of her and Felicity gripped Oliver's hands tightly. He held her deep gaze as her hips met him thrust for thrust. They were linked together as close as two people could get. No boundaries or barriers between them practically becoming one.

 

Felicity couldn't will herself to keep her eyes open any longer as her eyes began to roll in the back of her head as this feeling of ecstasy. "Oliver," she whispered his name. 

Oliver pressed his lips firmly against hers. Felicity's tongue delved into his mouth stroking every inch of him. Oliver attacked her upper lip before Felicity won, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth biting down on it. Releasing his lip, she stroked her tongue over it soothing the irritated flesh.

His mouth trailed down to her neck as he peppered kisses along her throat. He found a sensitive spot in the bent of her neck that made her cry out when nipped at the skin with his teeth before running his tongue along it. His scruff teased her skin and added to the many thrills she currently felt. 

Felicity's legs weakened as Oliver's thrusts sped up and grew harder. He released her hands and instantly grabbed her legs hiking them back up. Felicity didn't even have to ask for Oliver to go deeper because he already had that completely covered. His grip on one leg tightened and he lifted one leg higher almost pressing it into her chest as the other one tightly wrapped around his back. He pulled out of her completely before slamming back inside. The newfound deep strokes were met with satisfied noises from Felicity as she choked Oliver's name out. She was practically seeing stars now as grabbed ahold of his Oliver's back desperately trying to cling onto something, her nails digging into his skin.

"Felicity," he grunted in pleasure as she continuously scrapped his skin. He was sure to have a couple of marks there in the morning.  

She could feel her walls tightening and convulsing around his thick member, and she was well on her way to her second orgasm that night. His movements began to slowly lose the fluidity in them and she could see by his shallow breathing, he was close as well. She arched her back as he walls fluttered as her orgasm hit her hard as she came surrounding all of him. 

Felicity's name fell from Oliver's lips like a breathless whisper...a prayer even. Oliver's vision went out as if a white streak had flashed in front of his eyes. Every part of him was on fire. He leaned down to kiss her and he was amazed at how even after Felicity had came, she still had the energy to meet his final strokes drawing his pleasure out.

They recovered from their high as their breathing slowed with their chest rising up and down, their heart rate desperately trying to normalize.Finally pulling out of her, he took a moment to survey everything. There she was, resting against the bed, sweaty, hair fanned out around her giving her an angelic glow, lips swollen, watery eyes and tainted skin. Felicity smiled a satisfied smile as she swiped at the stray strands of hair stuck to her forehead. 

"You've never been more beautiful than this moment right now," he said.  

*** 

Felicity pulled the covers up around her naked body as Oliver eased out of the bed. Exhausted, she rolled over on her stomach and buried her face into the pillow yawning. She was well spent from the exhilarating activity that had gone on in that bedroom. 

Oliver returned with a pair of sweats on. In his hands, he carried two bottles of water and a sweatshirt of his for Felicity. 

"Hey." He lightly tapped her shoulder. She lifted her head up slightly brushing her hair away from her face. "Here you go." Reaching her the bottle and sweatshirt, he climbed back into bed as she slipped the shirt on. 

Felicity snuggled into Oliver's side. His arm was wrapped around her as his fingers played in her hair. Her leg was thrown over his and you wouldn’t be able to pull them apart if you tried.

"Is this what a nightcap feels like," Felicity asked. This was something else that was new territory for her: pillow talk. She never engaged in pillow talk. The sex happened and she would soon bolt, not to mention there probably wasn’t a pillow around. Here now, surrounded in Oliver's warmth and comfort was almost as amazing as the sex. Truthfully, it was even better. This was the best she'd felt in a while, or maybe ever. 

"According to the movies, yes. I will have to admit that I'm not usually a person to cuddle, but you're giving off some amazing body heat.

"I guess we are each other's first then," she wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

"There's no one else I would pick," Oliver replied. 

Pressing a kiss to Oliver's chest, Felicity saw the body art that she had ran her hands over that night. "So these tattoos, what's the story behind them?" Her fingers traced the outline of the star shaped one on his chest. Then they trailed down the Chinese symbols on his side. 

"Drunken mistakes," he answered. 

"Let me guess, you and Tommy?"

"Yep," he said with a light laugh. "It's a very long story and..."

"You don't remember it do you?"

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose with a light laugh. "Nope. Not really."

"Wow," she laughed. 

"I don't see any on you." His fingers danced along her naked thighs under the covers. "I'm pretty sure I covered almost every inch of your body tonight and I didn't see one."

Swallowing the blush that was creeping up on her face at the not so distant memories. "No, I don't have one," she said. "I'm a definite punk when it comes to any type of needles." She yawned running her hands through her messy bed hair. 

"Are you really okay," Oliver asked. "Besides obviously being tired."

"I know sex isn't a cure all, but it's a start." 

Oliver huffed a small laugh at her joke, but she knew he was waiting on a real answer from her. 

"I'm fine...for now," she answered. "I'm still heading your advice from earlier. I want to take a small break from the world, from everything." By everything, she meant just that. Her mother, Cooper, career, anything that had her mind clouded. "I just want to be here with you." She linked their fingers together as Oliver pulled her closer. "Just being in your arms experiencing and feeling things I've never felt before feels good. I feel...safe. That's all I want right now."

Oliver leaned over slightly and titled her head up with his finger. He pressed his lips against hers. She held onto his face with only her fingertips as Oliver slipped his tongue through her parted lips. She sucked down on his tongue relishing in his taste. She smiled in contentment against his lips and felt his smile as well. He finally pulled apart resting his nose against hers rubbing it gently. He turned wrapping his strong arm around her lofting her up and held him tightly against his chest. He brushed her hair back that had fallen in his face. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep baby," he said softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there! I just want to say how writing sex scenes always stress me out. You just never feel as if they are just right. Anyway, thoughts?!?!
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapters key moments: 
> 
> \- Morning after  
> \- Felicity meets Lyla


	9. Chapter Nine

Oliver sat at the counter as he looked over some paperwork when he heard Felicity stirring in the bed. From his vantage, he had a clear view of her. With him no longer next to her, the bed swallowed her petite frame. His sweater donned her body and a feeling of pride swelled up inside of him at the sight. She rolled over on her back draping her arm across her face trying to shield herself from the sunlight. 

He smiled at the way her nose scrunched up and could see crinkles in her forehead. The crinkles only showed up when she was in deep thought, annoyed are trying too hard. She stirred some more before reluctantly opening her eyes.

"The vampire's awake." Oliver walked over and flopped down on the bed as she strained her eyes against the incoming light. 

"What time is it," she asked groggily. 

"Almost one o'clock," he answered. 

"What," she squeaked. She couldn't believe she slept that late. She was usually up at the crack of dawn and never had the chance to sleep this late without the aid of alcohol or excessive partying. "Gosh, I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I'm not being good company if I'm sleeping all over you." She sat up and brushed her hair away from her face. She wrapped herself around his arm leaning against him. 

Oliver pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I figured you needed the rest," he shrugged. "Especially after last night," he finished with a cocky grin. 

"Wow. Way to toot your own horn sir," she laughed. He was correct though. She definitely couldn’t deny that he was not lacking in that area. Her body still had pleasured aches as she moved and with each movement the flashes from last night played in her mind.

"Was I wrong?” He pressed a kiss to her jaw.

“No, you were correct. Very much so. I bow at your gifted feet.”

He huffed a deep laugh as she grinned. “I put you some supplies in the bathroom for you. Make yourself at home,” he told her.

“Alright,” she nodded. Swinging her legs out of the bed, she stood up with a stretch.

“Oh, what would you like for breakfast…well brunch?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I trust you, so surprise me,” she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Oliver thought it would be a good idea to wait for Felicity to finish in the bathroom and let her help him cook. An omelet, fruit and toast seemed simple enough. He quickly found out that his thinking was a mistake and that Felicity didn’t exaggerate her bad cooking skills. It almost hurt his soul to see someone so bad at the art of cooking. He tried to help her, but even the smallest tasks seemed to be too much.  And after the third cracked egg that left shells in the yolk, he sent her to the living room where she could safely watch and wait.

After she ate, they retired to the living room where they channel surfed. She made him watch some network called HGTV where a show, House Hunters, which was literally about people looking for houses. In return, he subjected her to Sportscenter where he caught up on all the sports, mostly baseball news he missed. She saw Justin Smoak, and again mentioned that she wanted his shirt, as she continued to call it that. Oliver had already made a mental note of that when they were at the game, so he hadn’t forgot that.

After three hours of mindless tv, he clicked the television off and turned his attention to Felicity. “What do you want to do next,” he asked.

She sauntered back over to him as his eyes gaped at her long striking legs as she took each step. His shirt swayed against the silky thighs that wrapped around him last night.

She walked up on Oliver as he sat back. Felicity threw her legs over him and straddled him. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body against his. "I want to say thank you," she said. 

Oliver dropped the remote from his hands and held onto her hips. "For?"

"Everything," she answered. She ran her hands down his chest until the rested at the waistband of his sweats. Her fingers trailed the slither of skin where his shirt was bunched up. "Last night could’ve been one of the most difficult nights of my life, but it turned into one of, if not, the best night of my life." Felicity was pretty sure the night was in the top five for her. There was no doubt that Oliver was the best sex she had ever had, but it felt so much more than that. He reached a part of her soul last night that no one ever attempted to touch. She let him in physically and mentally and it felt good. It felt great, and today was only a continuation of that.

“Today has been just as great,” she continued. “I hope you know that you're never going to get rid of me," she whispered low in his ear. 

Oliver's hands rubbed up and down her back. He pulled jerking her against his body and as she gasped at the impact. "I think I could live with that." His hands fell to her ass palming the firmness. 

"Are you sure?" She took the opportunity to slip her hands between them and stroked him. Her tongue swirled his earlobe, before biting down on it. She pressed an open mouthed kiss underneath his jaw as his head rolled back while her fingers worked him over. 

Last night, he had more control because he was focused on pleasing her. Right now, all of his resolve was gone. He was at her mercy and will. Oliver threw his arms over the couch letting Felicity have total control. "You keep doing that," he grunted. "And then there's no doubt you're staying around."

Felicity pulled back and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. A mischievous glint rested in her eyes as they dropped down to Oliver's waist. She untied his pants and soon freed him from captivity. She pumped him in her hands as her they did some sort of twisting and jerking motion with her thumbs brushing against his tip. His thigh muscles twitched at the sensations shooting through him. Things quickly intensified when Felicity lifted herself up and began to slowly slide down over him. 

"Oh fuck," he said. Curses tumbled off his lips as her warm center engulfed his hard member. His eyes closed as Felicity continued her slide until he filled her completely. "Felicity," he gritted. His nails dug into the sofa as her warmth surrounded him. 

"I like when you say my name like that." Pressing her lips firmly against his, she kissed him deeply. Rocking her hips, she started a slow tedious speed as Oliver assaulted her mouth with his tongue. 

Grabbing ahold of her hips, he held on tightly as her grinds sped up and he began to thrust into her. His hands left her hips and made their way under her shirt palming her breasts. She clenched her walls around him as held onto his shoulders for dear life. Oliver took that her I’m close sign. He goes deeper with his thrusts making her head roll back. “Come on baby, let go for me.” He coached her into coming and not soon after, he joined her.

Their movements cease with their heavy breath filling the room. Silently communicating, Oliver picked up on the desire still left in her eyes. "What do you say we take this to the bedroom," he suggested. 

The yes barely escaped her lips before Oliver stood up with her in tow and threw her over his shoulder. 

***

"Why don't you wear your hair like this more often?" Oliver's fingers threaded through Felicity's hair. They stretched out in each other's arms, tangled up in the messy covers and stroked one another's body tenderly. 

"Like what? A messy pile of untamed strands," she asked. Her hair was all over the place from rolling around in the bed with she and Oliver familiarizing themselves with one another's body. 

"No," he laughed, as he continued playing in it. "It's not as straight. It's kind of curly."

"Oh. My hair does this when it gets wet. I didn't properly dry it after my shower. Curls are my natural state, but I don't wear them often because I look like a teenager with my hair like this," she huffed. She never really liked her curls or wore them confidently. They made her look younger and she never wanted that. 

Oliver let the curls fall through the cracks of his fingers. They framed her face and at the edges laid even smaller curls that could serve as crown at her forehead. "I like it." 

Felicity leaned into his touch resting her head against his chest. "I have a secret to confess," she mumbled. 

"What?"

"I'm a natural brunette," she answered sheepishly. 

"Really? No way." 

"Yes." She brushed her hair away from her face showing Oliver her dark roots. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed. It may be time for me to give Kendra a call."

"I know next to nothing about hair. It looks so natural and plus your mom is blonde."

"I didn't get it from her. It's pretty much the only thing I inherited from my father," she said. She pulled away from Oliver and sat back against the headboard. 

"There's not much to talk about. He left when I was almost too young to remember and never looked back.""Oh? I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she shrugged. "My life is a whole lot of suck," she said. 

"You want to talk about it," he asked. "You've never talked about him before." Oliver tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His thumb dragged down her cheek. He stayed quiet letting Felicity lead the conversation.

She shrugged an indecisive shrug. Threading her fingers through Oliver's, she squeezed his hand. "There isn't much to say. He left and that's really it. I have some memories of him, but I've buried them so deep that I can barely remember them."

Seeing that Felicity didn't really want to touch the subject, he decided not to press it. "Well the jokes on him. He's missing out on one of the best women in this world."

Felicity felt her cheeks warm immediately and a slight moisture entered her eyes. She blinked them away with a smile. "I keep wanting to pinch myself because this can't be real and you definitely can't be real," she said. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this genuine happiness. She was sure her face had a permanent grin attached to it. 

"It's happening and you should get used to it."

She smiled as she picked at the corner of the sheet that laid between them. "Is this what it feels like to be someone's girl," she asked.

"Nope," Oliver answered quickly.

Felicity's hands stilled as she wasn't expecting that answer.

"This is what it's like to be my girl," he clarified. 

"That was a good line," she said, impressed.

"It wasn't a line. Remember, I told you I don't use those. It's the simple truth."

"Well." Felicity slid back down and snuggled into his body. "I'm your girl."

* * *

"Hey, I'll be right back. I need to go grab something from my sis in law. It will only take a second.”

Felicity looked up at Andy not realizing that they had even stopped. She looked out the window seeing they were outside an office building. Sister in law. That's when she remembered that his sister in law was Lyla Diggle. 

"Do you mind if I come in with you," she asked before she knew it.

"No, come on."

Once inside of the building and on Lyla’s floor, Felicity stood off to the side as Lyla and Andy talked. Honestly, Felicity had wanted to talk to Lyla for a while now. The card John had given her burned a hole in her pocket for a while. She just had been so afraid to say that she needed help. Since things were different now and she wasn’t pretending like everything was fine.    

Andy got what he came for then quickly introduced them before stepping outside to give them privacy.

"Felicity, hi. It's good to finally meet you.” Lyla shook Felicity’s hand lightly. “Andy said you wanted to talk to me.”

"I have to catch a flight, so I'll be quick."

Lyla sat down on the edge of her desk as Felicity opted to stay standing. “Okay, shoot.”

Felicity tucked her hair behind her ears all of a sudden feeling very nervous. "Your husband...John, he gave me your info when I first met him. He told me that if I ever needed to talk that you would be a good person to start with."

"I hope so," she answered with a smile. 

Her smile was warm and it made Felicity relax and the edge shriveled away a bit. "I'm sure you've heard the infamous Felicity Smoak story by now and all of the drama that followed me.”

"Unfortunately for you I have. That was long time ago though, so what about now? Improvements?”

“Yes,” Felicity smiled. “Things are a lot better now.”

“Why do I hear a but in that statement,” Lyla asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well since that night, I've made some small changes, but there are still things lingering.” She grew a bit flustered as the thoughts rolled around in her mind. “I still have some issues buried deep inside that I need to get out. What better way to do that than to talk with a professional, right?"

Felicity didn't want to seem like she was too dependent on Oliver. He was great and everything with him was going so good that she was waiting to be snatched back to reality. When he brought up her father and she didn’t want talk about it with him just yet, she realized that was just one of the things that she needed to work through.

"Here." Lyla grabbed a notebook and quickly scribbled down a phone number. “This is my cell, that way you can get directly to me.”

"I can go through the proper channels, I didn't..."

"Take it," Lyla cut her off. "I don't give this to everybody, but let's just say I see that you have been thinking hard about this and the fact that you came in today shows that you are serious. Call me whenever you are ready."

Felicity took the piece of paper. She folded up and held it tightly in her hand. "I will. Thank you." She gave Lyla an appreciative smile and slipped out of the door quickly so she could get back on the road.

***

Oliver sat across from John in the middle of a restaurant lunch rush awaiting their orders. John had been out running errands, so he asked Oliver to meet for lunch and to catch up.

"Hi, here's your tuna melt with fries. Anything else I can get you?"

The server kept her eyes on Oliver barely sparing John a glance. There was a smile on her lips and a flirtatious twinkle in her eyes. 

"No, thank you," Oliver answered. He gave a smile in return and she turned on her heels sauntering off. 

"Anything else I can get you," John repeated in a low mocking voice once they were alone. 

Oliver looked up oblivious from the dripping ketchup in his hand oblivious at what John was getting at. "What?" 

"What do you mean what? That girl was practically drooling all over you. I'm surprised I even got my order."

Oliver looked back at the girl and her eyes were still on him and John. He turned back around with a nonchalant shrug. "I didn't notice."

"You didn't notice or someone else has your attention," John said. "Someone in the form of a blonde that walks runways."

"There it is." Oliver sat back with a light laugh. “I knew there was an ulterior motive here.”

John knew of the blossoming relationship. The media couldn't get enough of it. John also saw this coming the minute the two locked eyes outside of his office. "Before they flew to LA, Andy said he thought for a moment that his services were no longer. Seems that the two of you were spending a lot more time together."

Oliver knew the statement was more of a question than just a simple statement. It was loaded and John was waiting for an answer. That was John's thing. Even if he already knew an answer, he still wanted you to offer it up yourself. 

"Okay, yes," Oliver nodded. "We have.”

John simply nodded and took a sip of his drink. 

"Oh come on. Seriously?" Oliver knew John had more to add to the topic. "Let me have it."

"What does ‘we have’ mean exactly," John asked. 

"It means we're together. Come on man, don't do this.” Oliver felt himself blushing and he hated when John would get to him like this. 

"I know what it means. I just wanted to see you get flustered."

"You're an asshole and I hope you know that.”

“I do and I enjoy it,” John laughed. He cleared his throat turning serious. “But really, it seems like things are going good. If you guys are happy, I’m happy for you.”

"She's different. I don’t know, it’s like I can relax with her. I'm not Ollie or the Oliver Queen. I'm just Oliver, myself and I like the version of myself I am with her."

With women in the past, they expected something. They came into the relationship or friendship with a made up mind already. They either expected to meet bad boy Ollie or stuffed into a suit and tie future CEO. Felicity had no pre judgement when it came to him. She came with an open mind and they bonded. They bonded over the fact that they were the only two who could get to the center of their being. 

"I get it man. I get it. I just want the both of you to be careful. There's baggage with every relationship, but this one is a bit heavier. All types of outside forces will try and I mean try hard to cause a rift between the two of you. Are you prepared for that?"

"You talk as if you know something's coming," Oliver mumbled. 

"I don’t. It’s just good to stay prepared.”

“You know she fired her mom," Oliver said. 

"Really? Wow," John exhaled. He only had one interaction with Donna Smoak but one was enough. Good to see Felicity making good on her statement that she wanted to take more control.

“Yeah, after this big incident with Cooper.”

“Cooper? He’s still around?”

“No, she ended things with him. I just have this feeling that their paths are going to cross again. I just really hope I’m in the vicinity when they do.”

* * *

Felicity sat in Amanda's office waiting for her to get off the phone. After going on a mini mental vacation with Oliver, Felicity finally turned her attention back to work. Amanda had been calling her, so she made the flight to meet her in LA.  

Amanda hung up the phone and looked up at her after fifteen minutes. "Felicity, good of you to finally come in. How have you been?"

"Pretty good," she answered. 

"There's a lot of things to discuss. It's been awhile since we last talked." In that span of time, her client had broken up with her "boyfriend", fired her mother and moved on to someone new. 

"I needed a break. I know I'm supposed to be this robotic force that never gets tired or weary, but I needed one for my mental state. But I'm back, so let's talk business."

"Alright." Amanda opened up a file on her desk and turned it towards Felicity. She spread out an array of pictures that paparazzi captured of Felicity and Oliver. 

"Is this what you called me in here for," she scoffed. "Are you serious?" 

"Part of the reason. What's going on with the two of you?"

"We're together," Felicity answered. A surprising smile crept onto her face as she uttered those words. There was no shame, no hesitation or guilt. It felt natural. She was with Oliver Queen. 

"Is it serious?"

"Yes and don't even ask me about Cooper. That farce of a relationship is over and I'm not going back."

"Are you going to confirm the relationship, the tabloids are hungry to know."

It was pretty obvious that they were together. There wasn't much else that needed to be confirmed, but the media always wanted an official statement. Invasive hacks. "We'll confirm it in our own time and in our own way. I'm not doing this media pimping with him. I refuse. I'm not using him to boost my social media ratings or whatever you're thinking. I'm not doing that to him."

Amanda nodded seeing that there was no way to get Felicity to budge, she moved on. Closing the folder, she sat it off to the side. "Okay, next topic. What's going on with you and Donna," she asked. 

"Nothing. She's no longer my manager." Felicity and Donna hadn't talked since the night she kicked her out of her place. Donna didn't reach out, and Felicity wasn't even surprised at that. 

"Felicity, this is your mother..."

"Oh, now she's my mother," Felicity annoyingly said. "I'm pretty sure this is the first time you've referred to her as such since I've been under you. It was always manager this or manger that."

"I just wished we could've talked about this beforehand."

"My manager and I weren't seeing eye to eye, so I ended it," Felicity started. "Listen, I get that I'm under your umbrella, but there are some things that I need to handle on my own. I'm not that same wide eyed teenager I was when I first came to you." Felicity looked up at the wall covered with pictures of all of Amanda's different clients. She found her shot hanging on the wall. So young and fresh faced. Before the real side of this business got ahold of her.

"I know what I need to do and what steps I need to take. For one, I will never be in a publicity relationship again. My personal life from here on out is off limits. We can talk business, but other stuff is a definite no."

"Okay." Amanda nodded accepting her stance. “I can respect that. Speaking of business, I have some news that will excite you. Cat Grant wants to do a magazine cover and spread with you."

"Are you serious," Felicity gaped. 

"Yes," Amanda nodded. Her assistant contacted me and she wants you to do the spread to kick off the summer season." 

Felicity's eyes widened as the words registered in her mind. Cat Grant of CatCo Worldwide Media. Her publication was one of the most well-known media outlets. Once you make her cover, you were considered the real deal, so to speak. 

"When," Felicity asked. 

"They haven't etched out a definite date, but I'm in contact with her assistant and I will keep you updated. But, you are definitely going to grace her cover."

One of the things Felicity liked best about Cat's publication is that the interviews always tended to be very good and insightful of the person. It wasn't the usual, give me ten facts about you, what do you carry in your bag, who's your crush, type questions. They were deep thought out questions that let you give very real answers. 

“Just let me know when and I’m there,” Felicity said excitedly.

“Okay and for the last thing on the agenda…" 

Felicity noticed an unsure look cross Amanda’s face. This was going to be one of those good news first and bad news last conversations. 

"One of the main reasons I asked you about Cooper is because of what I'm about to tell you next. The MTV Movie and TV awards is approaching and you're wanted as one of the presenters for Best Kiss. They want you to present with Cooper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> \- Thea returns!  
> \- Felicity goes to her first session with Lyla.  
> \- Felicity is Oliver's date to Tommy's birthday dinner.  
> \- Oliver meets Cooper
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! :)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to flow right at all, but here it is. Also, I know we all hate Cooper, but I think you will enjoy what happens to him this chapter. ;) Lastly, the Lyla/Felicity talk has been postponed to next chapter; it didn't mesh well with this one. Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy!

Oliver opened his door as Felicity immediately launched herself in his arms. He stumbled a bit under her unexpected weight before gaining control of her.

"I missed you," she said pressing a kiss against his lips. 

"Really? I couldn't tell," he joked. He finally managed to close the door and then pressed Felicity up against it. He kissed her lips softly before trailing his lips down her jaw and sucking onto the sweet spot on her neck that always made her whimper. 

She forced his lips back to hers as Oliver pressed into her more. She moaned at the feel of him growing hard against her as her own sex began to tingle. "Feels like you missed me a lot," she whispered into his ear. 

"You have no idea." He pulled back with a hooded smirk. “Tell me about your trip,” he said as he walked them to the couch.

"Well I have news," she said. 

Oliver situated Felicity in his lap resting his arms atop of her thighs waiting on her to talk. 

"Remember when I told you about Cat Grant?"

Oliver nodded in response. 

"Well she wants to do a shoot with me," she said excitedly. 

"Really? Babe that's great." Oliver remembered Felicity rambling on about the publication and how some of her favorite people in the past graced the covers. "You deserve it."

"Thank you. I don't have an official date yet, but it's a go. Also..."

"Uh oh."

"How do you know to say uh oh already?"

“Because you get creases in your forehead when something bothers you," he said. 

"I do not." She swiped her hand across her forehead. "Do I really," she laughed lightly. 

"You do." Oliver lightly tapped his fingers along the lines that were still etched in her skin. "They pop up right here."

She knocked his hand away as she laughed. "Well. I've been invited to the MTV Movie and TV awards, which is exciting. They want me to be a presenter, but it will be with Cooper."

Felicity could feel Oliver's body stiffen at the mention of Cooper's name. He fell quiet as the fingers on his left hand twitched at his side. 

"I won't go..."

"Go," Oliver said surprising her. 

"Go? What do..."

"Except this time I will be there," Oliver said. "You're not going alone and I will be there and if he tries anything..."

"Oliver no," Felicity said. "I don't want to put you in that situation because there's no guarantee that there won't be any drama and I don't want to involve you in that." Felicity wanted Oliver far away from the drama in her life. He was the one thing that wasn't sullied and she didn't want to be the cause of that. 

"Listen." Oliver pulled her legs down and she was now seated in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his thumb brushing against the bare skin at her hips. "This is your career, unfortunately he's going to be around at times because both of you are in the industry. This won't be the last event the two of you will be at together. I'm not going to let him scare you away from things you've worked your whole life for." 

"Oliver," she sighed. 

Oliver ran his fingers along her ponytail. "Hey, I know you're used to doing things alone, but that's changed now. I'm here. You're not alone. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive." He pressed a kiss to her pink lips. "I have news of my own. You're going to Tommy's birthday dinner with me."

* * *

Tommy's birthday dinner was a small affair. The guests consisted of close family and friends. Tommy's father, Oliver's parents, and a select few friends. Felicity smiled to herself as she watched Tommy and Oliver interact throughout the night. The brotherhood between them was apparent and she had nothing bad to say about Tommy.

As the dinner wore on and people walked around talking and mingling, Felicity noticed Thea had snuck off. She looked around momentarily until she found her in a corner by herself.

"Thea, what are you doing?"

Thea jumped at the sound of Felicity's voice almost spilling the suspicious liquid in her glass. Felicity stood behind her with arms crossed.

"Gosh! You scared me," Thea whispered. 

"Better be glad it's me and not your big brother," Felicity remarked as she held her hand out to Thea. "Or your parents who are right over that. You're not exactly being discreet."

"Fine," Thea mumbled handing the glass over. 

Felicity leaned back against the wall beside Thea. “What’s up?”

“So, you know the girl Laurel tried to hook Ollie up with."

Felicity followed Thea's eyes until they landed on Samantha who was talking with Laurel. 

"Yeah,” Felicity nodded. “Oliver told me about her. She's pretty," Felicity observed out loud. 

"Yeah but all that prettiness is wrapped up in a bland package. I was sitting with her and Laurel and it was the worst decision of my life. I couldn’t bolt because they kept trying to engage me in the conversation and Ollie has had his arm attached to your waist all night. I wanted to gauge my eyes out at their conversation, that's why I needed this drink."

"Oh really," Felicity laughed. "Is that why?"

"Partly," Thea laughed. "God, imagine if the two of them had actually gone out and gotten together. I would be forced to pretend that I liked her and have to swallow all of my bitter comments."

"Come on, she seems nice."

"Nice and boring. Anyway, I'm glad my brother is with you. Even without the obvious fact that you were one of my fashion idols, you make him genuinely happy. So you will always have my vote."

"Are you trying to butter me up just so I can let you drink?"

"Is it working," Thea whispered. 

"Maybe. I'll have to have you over to my place and then we'll talk. The first conversation would be why red wine is always better than white."

*** 

Felicity rounded the corner after using the restroom to almost practically run right into Laurel. "Hey."  

"Oh my gosh," Felicity jumped back. 

"Sorry," Laurel quickly apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you. I was wondering if we could talk alone for a moment?"

"Sure," Felicity nodded. She could see a nervous energy bouncing off of Laurel as she started playing with her fingers. "How about we talk over a drink," Felicity suggested. 

"Alright," Laurel nodded. 

Felicity ordered a glass of red wine, and Laurel did the same.

"Look," Laurel finally started. "I want to apologize for the way I acted that night at Oliver's. I know I should've said something a lot sooner than now, but I didn't know exactly how to reach out."

Felicity stayed silent simply nodding her head. If Laurel was apologizing, she intended to hear all of it.  

"I just...I was looking out for Ollie," Laurel continued to explain. "Well I thought I was, but you obviously make him happy." Laurel glanced over at Oliver as he was laughing and talking with Tommy. Throughout the night, she had been discreetly watching Oliver and Felicity interact. He had a permanent smile on his face throughout the night. She had never saw Oliver as happy as he was. "Also, my actions were making things awkward between those two and I didn't want to do that."

"What did you think my intentions with Oliver were? Nothing I did since the day he saved me showed that I wanted to exploit or expose him." 

"I get that now. It's clear that you mean a lot to him. I've never seen him as free so to speak. I prejudged you and I'm sorry. I hope not only you and I, but we all can move past this."

Felicity gave her a small smile. "Sure," she nodded. 

"Good," Laurel sighed in relief. "I was really nervous about talking to you and I definitely wouldn't have blamed you if you hated me. I deserved it. What I did was so shitty and awful.

"I get what you were trying to do. Did you go by it the wrong way? Yes, but you came to me and apologized, so I can't hold the grudge anymore."

“Really?”

“Yes,” Felicity huffed a light laugh.

"Thanks." Laurel held her glass up. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Cheers?"

Felicity held her wine glass up. She clinked it against Laurel's. "Cheers."

Oliver looked around noticing he hadn’t seen his girlfriend for a while. He spotted her at the bar nursing a glass of wine. He quickly made the stride over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Immediately recognizing the specific cologne smell, Felicity smiled leaning into Oliver's touch. "Hey."

"Hey." He kissed her cheek. "You disappeared on me. What were you and Laurel talking about earlier," he asked. 

"She apologized," Felicity answered. 

"Really," he asked skeptically. "Laurel Lance actually said the words I'm sorry. I don't believe it."

"She did." Felicity turned in his arms wrapping hers around his back. "She said she wants us to move past that, so…" She locked her fingers looking him in his eyes. 

"So what?"

"Are you still upset with her," she asked. 

"If you're past it, I am. I wasn’t the one she offended. If you’re good. I’m good.”

“I guess it’s settled then.” Felicity pulled Oliver closer kissing him for a moment forgetting that they weren’t alone.

“Kiss me like that again, we’re going to have to leave early,” he whispered in her ear.

Felicity bit her bottom lip glancing around quickly. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes pressing her lips against his. Her arms tightened around his back as she slipped her tongue through the small opening. Oliver’s hands slid down her back resting right in the slope of her spine. “Get your things now,” he growled.

* * *

Oliver paced the bottom floor of the hotel as he waited for Felicity. She was close to being ready, but her team had kicked him out calling him a distraction. He checked his phone and saw a text from Thea telling him not to embarrass Felicity. He laughed to himself slipping his phone back in his pocket. 

The elevator dinged and out stepped Felicity’s team with her behind them. When she walked into his full view, he felt his breath leave his body. "Wow," he whispered. "You look nothing short of amazing. Beautiful," Oliver said. His smile grew wider as Felicity stood before him. 

"Thank you." No matter how many times she received a compliment from Oliver, it still made her heart leap every time he called her beautiful. "You look great too." She reached up straightening his bow tie before smoothing her hands over his broad shoulders. She really had a Greek god on her arm for the evening. 

"Hey." Oliver brought her face up to his tipping her chin. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." 

Felicity simply smiled in return. She still didn't understand how she got so lucky to have Oliver by her side. Not caring about her makeup at the moment, she threw her arms around Oliver's neck, giving him a deep kiss.

[They](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_59/set?id=222870671) made it to the arena and the place was swarming. When their limo pulled up to the designated spot, Felicity immediately sucked in a deep breath. Oliver squeezed her hand before reaching for the door handle and sliding out. She could hear the chatter outside and the sound of lens clicking at the speed of lightning. 

She gathered her dress carefully and slid across the seat. With her hand in Oliver's, she let him pull her out of the limo. As she straightened her dress on her frame, Oliver's arm slid around her waist and hooked onto her hip. 

_Felicity! Over here! Is that Oliver Queen?!_

So many things were being shouted at them at once. Oh, the joys of media rounds. On the carpet, Felicity found herself getting back into the spotlight groove quite easily. Oliver might not have the experience of walking red carpets for a living, but he was a natural. The camera and everyone loved him as they paused taking a couple of pictures. Oliver's arm stayed hooked around the waist the entire time. 

They were escorted to the first reporter in line. Linda Park. Felicity liked her. She was nice and didn't get off on making people uncomfortable. Perfect for the first interview. Oliver let Felicity take the lead and stepped behind her letting her hand go as she talked with the reporter. She was in her element and it was her time to shine. 

"We have the gorgeous model Felicity Smoak here today. You look incredible by the way,” Linda started.

"Thank you and I'm very happy to be here."

"How have you been," Linda asked. 

"Great. Really great. Just taking it easy. Doing a couple of shoots and enjoying life."

Felicity fell into an easy conversation with Linda covering a range of quick questions. 

"Let's talk about tonight," Linda changed the subject. "You're presenting best chemistry with a certain very popular singer, but there is someone different on your arm. Care to elaborate?"

Felicity looked back at Oliver with a small smile, she reached for his hand pulling him closer. "Yes, Oliver Queen is my date," Felicity confirmed. 

"So the rumors are true indeed?"

"I don't think we were really hiding it," Felicity added laughing lightly. "But yes, we are together." Considering how the paps had pictures of them out and they were on each other's social media pages, it wasn't exactly a secret.

"It's official, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. New couple alert; we will have to work on a couple name for you guys. Anything to add?" Linda held the microphone up to Oliver unexpectedly.  

"The only thing I'll add is that I'm fortunate enough to have the most beautiful woman in this place tonight on my arm."

"Wow. Every other guy tonight better take notes if they want to follow up behind that. How can you resist that charm?"

"I can't," Felicity smiled. 

Felicity finished with Linda and moved down the line. Each conversation got easier as they went on and then she spotted the vulture.

"I should've known she would be here," Felicity groaned. She glanced away from Susan and smiled at the guy perched in front of them with a camera on his knee. 

"Who," Oliver asked. 

"Susan Williams. She's the lady I had my first post meltdown interview with."

Oliver glanced over quickly. "Oh her. Thea calls her dragon lady."

"Dragon lady?" Felicity burst into a loud laugh while Oliver tried to contain his as Susan made her way over to them. 

"We're live at the MTV TV and Movie Awards and who do we have here? None other than the gorgeous Felicity Smoak and Starling City's very own Oliver Queen. A match made in fairytale heaven."

“We’re excited to be here,” Felicity said.

“Now, I know the people want to know just how this relationship came to be, especially considering the way the two of you met.”

“He’s my knight in shining armor,” Felicity replied. “He saved my life in more ways than once that night.”

“Reformed bad boy saves the damsel in distress and they fall for one another. A real life fairytale.”

"It’s not a fairytale,” Oliver spoke up. “It’s real I get to know the real Felicity. The side that many people aren't lucky enough to see, but I am. It’s better than a fairytale." Oliver kissed the side of her cheek. "Don't want to mess up her lipstick," he smiled. 

Their interview was interrupted at the sound of wailing fangirls crying out. Oliver and Felicity looked up just as Cooper was stepping out of his car. He turned and caught sight of Felicity. He sent a wink her way before turning to the rows of combustible girls and began signing autographs. 

*** 

The show went on and they sat through countless musical and comedic numbers. Awards were handed out left and right until it was time for Felicity and Cooper to present. A pool of nervous energy began to rumble around in her stomach as she stood on the stage waiting on Cooper. 

She looked over at Oliver who was off to the side. He was standing there with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed focusing on her. It was like he could sense the nervous energy surrounding her. Cooper finally walked up and said something to her, but it wasn't registering. Her eyes stayed on Oliver as he gave her an encouraging smile with a simple nod.  

The curtains opened slowly. Cooper grabbed her hand and they began walking out to the awaiting microphone. The crowd clapped and cheered as the bright lights shined down on them. She dropped his hand as soon they made it to the mic. She smiled her practiced smile and waved to the admiring crowd. 

"Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak," she said as the applause died down. 

"And I'm the dashing and handsome Cooper."

The crowd laughed loving Cooper's joke. Felicity desperately wanted to roll her eyes and gag. Putting on her best acting skills, she laughed. "So modest," she said into the mic. "But we are here to present the most sizzling award of the night. Best chemistry."

"Chemistry. What better people to present chemistry other than the two who starred in the hottest video this year, am I right?"

The crowd cheered and whistled again. You would think this was on the projector word for word, but of course Cooper went off script and she had to go with it. Before she could respond, Cooper leaned in going for her lips. Felicity slyly maneuvered out of his way letting his lips ghost the side of her face. She pasting on a fake grin as she gripped Cooper's hand at her side. "Not safe for television," she smirked. 

The crowd burst into laughs completely oblivious of the strained tension between the two and thought it was more of sexual tension that was designed. If only they knew. 

They finally announced the winner, with Felicity happily presenting it to Helena and her costar Chase.

As everyone made their way back to the waiting area, Oliver saw Felicity making her way over to him with Cooper hot on her trail. He could feel heat radiating off of him from watching that asshole try to force himself on Felicity in front of millions. His anger intensified when he could see them arguing from his vantage point.  

"Hey," he called her attention to him softly. 

"I'm fine. Don’t worry about it," she quickly reassured him. "Anyway, I want you to meet my friend. Helena this is Oliver. Oliver, Helena."

"Nice to meet you," he shook her hand. 

"No, it's nice to meet you," Helena countered. "I wondered when I was going to meet the guy that swept Felicity off her feet and has been occupying her time. I haven't seen her in forever but for very good reason I see. Great catch Felicity," she smiled. 

"Hey Felicity," Cooper called her name loud and obnoxiously. 

Helena looked back first "Oh gosh. I think someone's had a little too much to drink," Helena mumbled. 

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine." He began to slowly walk up to them. His eyes landed on Oliver and the jealously was shining through. "Are you going to introduce us," he asked Felicity. 

"You need to keep walking," Oliver warned. 

"Oh the new boy toy speaks," Cooper laughed obnoxiously. 

"Cooper, what are you doing," Felicity asked through clenched teeth. 

"You know," Cooper continued pointing at Felicity. "I would really appreciate if you would drop this act. You keep trying to pretend like you're this perfect little angel when we all know the truth. Me, Helena, and millions of people know you aren't this perfect little thing."

Felicity felt Oliver's grip leave her hand as Cooper talked. He pushed her body slightly behind him. "You might want to stop talking," Oliver said. His voice was laced with anger masked by annoyance. It left no room to be misinterpreted. 

"Or what? Am I upsetting you?"

"Oliver, don't give him the satisfaction." Felicity said. She reached for him, but Oliver was already too far gone. A confrontation was happening. She should've known this would happen. Being here was a bad idea like she initially thought. 

"Felicity, why don't the two of us get out of here? The limo is waiting. It'll be just like old times." Cooper looked at Oliver with a grin. "She can show me some of her new moves." Cooper made a move to reach for Felicity as he kept talked. "Just hike that skirt up and..."  

His words were cut off as Oliver turned swinging his right hand with his first connecting directly with Cooper's jaw. The impact of Oliver's punch sent Cooper stumbling backwards onto a table knocking everything off of it. Cooper pushed himself back up only for Oliver to quickly tackle him to the ground. They rolled around on the ground each trying to get the upper hand until Oliver finally ended up on top. He got one more good punch that landed directly to Cooper’s nose as blood shot out before his bodyguards dragged him away. He can see Cooper freaking out at the sight of his own blood, but in that moment, Oliver had no regrets.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to go ahead and let you all know that after this chapter, there are just three more left. This story is winding down sadly, but I love each and everyone of you who subscribed, gave kudos and commented. 
> 
> Alright, here's the fight aftermath. Enjoy!

Felicity paced back and forth in the room. Her phone was going crazy with calls and notifications. Media hounds, and everything else. Her mother had called once and Felicity just watched it ring. She had nothing to say to her. After all this time with no contact, and now all of a sudden she wanted to reach out. Typical.

What was she going to say? I told you so? Felicity didn't want to hear that. She already felt like shit for getting Oliver involved with Cooper. Cooper knew just what he was doing. Antagonizing Oliver and baiting him into a fight. For some dumb reason, she thought Cooper would be a little more evolved and mature about the situation. His ego was bruised because she turned him away and chose someone else over him. Simple as that. Felicity groaned in frustration and threw her phone on the table. She couldn’t shut her phone off because she was waiting to hear from one specific person. 

She had cried, cursed, yelled and did pretty much everything. She had done everything right and still somehow Cooper kept gaining the upper hand. She was tired of everyone else cleaning up her messes. She needed to take care of this situation and rid herself of Cooper for once and all. It was time for her to take matters into her own hands.

Gathering her dress up in her hands, she left out of the room she had been sequestered in since she refused to leave until Oliver was released. Walking down the hall, she made it to where Cooper was held. The guard outside of Cooper’s door looked at her suspiciously. “Can you let me in,” she asked.

“Ma’am, I…”

She didn’t feel like hearing the generic no. “You know what. Never mind.” She grabbed the knob twisting it and walked in before the guard could stop her. She shut the door and locked it quickly.

‘Didn’t expect you to pay me a visit,” Cooper said smugly.

“The cocky persona doesn’t exactly work with your bandaged face,” she remarked.

Cooper sat in the chair with white bandages framing his face. His eyes were underlined with dark lines from the bruises Oliver gave him. Felicity couldn’t hide the grin forming on her face at the sight if him.

“What do you need,” he asked.

“For you to drop these bullshit charges against Oliver,” she said.

He looked her up and down with a scoffing laugh. “Why on earth would I do that?”

“Cooper.” Felicity sighed dropping her hands to her waist. "Drop the charges right now," she demanded. 

"Maybe you should've taught your little boyfriend about controlling his anger.”

Felicity lifted her right hand and before she could think, it struck Cooper’s face and hard. "And you should've kept your hands to yourself.”

"Felicity what the hell," he yelled. His hand flew up grabbing his face. He grimaced in pain as he cowered down.

“You deserved it,” she yelled. “Just like you deserved Oliver punching you and so much more. You are such an asshole.”

"Cooper you can literally have any girl you want. What's your fascination with me?"

"You're the girl I wanted," he said. "We had a good thing going and all of sudden you meet this stuffy guy and you want to get serious. Please.”

"A good thing," she scoffed. "What we had were causal hookups that should've never happened in the first place. I don’t want you and you can’t make me be with you. Drop the charges right now Cooper or I swear I will ruin you."

“I’ll like to see you try.”

"Oh you think I'm bluffing?" Felicity laughed lightly as she pulled out her cellphone. 

"What are you going on about Felicity? If you had evidence that would ruin me, why haven’t you used it?”

"Because this is chess not checkers,” she said. “I'm sure you would just love for the world to see how great you are in bed, even if it's only for thirty little seconds." She looked at him with a knowing smirk. 

He jumped up and quickly made his way in front of her. "Felicity..."

Felicity stood her ground crossing her arms in front of her. As much as Cooper liked to flaunt his sex skills. He was pretty quick in bed. Nothing flashy at all like the image he promoted. 

“Oh, I’m not talking about me you jackass.”

"You don't have proof," he scoffed. 

"Just like you know people; I know people as well. Does the name Alena ring a bell? I met this specific makeup artist at shoot. And as we made conversation, interesting enough your name came up. Seems you two hooked up at her place before. You decided to test your wild side out by recording your fun time together. Fun, but very short time, might I add. Someone was a little embarrassed that he didn’t last particularly long; we’ll blame it on you being overworked and tired.” Felicity slowly walked back and forth as she sniped at Cooper with his eyes watching her closely. “You asked her to delete the footage, which she did with an extra cash incentive from you.” She paused in front of him and hit voicemail on her phone.

_Felicity, this is Alena. Everything’s set with Cooper, just give me the word and it’s a go._

Clicking the voicemail off, she turned back to Cooper. “Considering, how you don’t get anyone’s info before you sleep with them, you didn’t know that she was very comfortable in the tech world and could get the video back and release it without anyone knowing it’s her. One thing for certain though, your face would be plastered everywhere. Everyone would know that the generous lover has a time limit. Your move.”

“You wouldn’t,” Cooper said.

“Oh, but I would,” she responded. “Quit playing games with me. Drop the charges against Oliver and never contact me or him again. Move on to another girl, slut, do whatever the hell you want to do. I’ve moved on and I’m happy. As much as that grinds your gears, I don’t give a damn. This ends now," she finished.

Cooper fell silent. His eyes darted back and forth as Felicity’s thumb hovered over Alena’s contact information.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Give me my phone."

Felicity picked his phone up and threw it to him. He caught it with an annoyed grunt. "Hey it's me," he said once his lawyer picked up. "Drop the charges," he mumbled. 

"You should speak up and make it loud and clear," Felicity said. 

"I said drop the charges. Yeah, I'm serious. Just do it man!"

"Thank you." Felicity turned and headed towards the door.

“How do I know you won’t still release that,” Cooper yelled behind her.

Felicity paused with her hand on the door handle. “Looks like you’ll just have to trust me,” she threw over her shoulder.

***

Oliver sat in the holding room replaying the events in his mind. He saw Cooper reaching for Felicity and only one thought crossed his mind. End him. Hours later and he still had no regrets and he would do it all over again if given the chance.

"Someone looks quite happy considering the predicament they are in.”

Oliver looked up to see him mother filing into the room. He was not at all surprised that his parents immediately hopped in the company jet and flew down. She closed the door behind her and stared at him with her arms crossed. "Your father is still talking with the police."

Oliver nodded keeping quiet. He kept his eyes down waiting on his mother to ask the inevitable question. 

"What were you thinking," she asked. 

"I was defending her," he answered simply. 

The video had made the social media rounds and was now the talk of the entire night. Not the awards won, not the performances, not the show itself, but Oliver breaking Cooper's nose. 

"Getting into a brawl at an event like this. Just..."

"Come on mom. What type of boyfriend...hell what type of guy would I be if I didn't step in? Cooper is an asshole and thinks he can talk to women any kind of way and treat them like that as well. He had it coming. He had it coming a long time ago, to be honest. He’s lucky I only broke his nose."

"What did he do exactly?" 

"He propositioned her, basically. That's what he did so I shut him up. He deserved it and I'm not apologizing for it." All of the anger Oliver felt from Cooper's treatment of Felicity come out in that swing. The acting like he owned her, to the video shoot, and trying to touch her without consent. Truthfully, he wanted to go up on stage when he tried to kiss her, but he trusted Felicity to handle it and she did. Backstage was a different altogether. 

Moira sat down in the chair across from him. She had heard what Oliver said on the red carpet and was surprised. He wasn't one to openly express himself the way he did. She couldn't fully wrap her mind around this situation no matter how much she tried. 

"What is it about her son," she asked. She thought back over all of their interactions and there was nothing negative to say about her. "I met her and she seems sweet and lovely. Thea loves her, but she biased. She's a teen that has fashion idols, so it's expected. But you...what is it about this girl that has set your life in this path?" 

Moira thought she had a pretty good feel for her son. He was a momma’s boy so to speak. If he wanted something he would always come to her first. She always thought that he would end up with some girl in law school, in the business world. She was even a fan of Samantha Clayton and was disappointed when Laurel mentioned how bad the date between them went. Then came this Felicity Smoak walking, rather tumbling into his life and he was hooked. 

"She's different," he shrugged. "People look at her and see the wild hair, eccentric wardrobe, and wild persona. But she's no different from any regular person. We all have roles to play and jobs. When we’re together, it’s just us. I get to be myself with her."

"Oliver, you can be yourself with others. I'm not understanding..."

"I'm Oliver Queen to everyone else. Either that or Ollie. With her I'm just Oliver. I'm not the guy who will run QC run day or the guy who was once a juvenile delinquent and is now reformed. She doesn't turn her nose up at my past. I'm not saying you guys pressure me or anything. You and dad are the best parents I could ask for and Thea is the best sister, but the fact is that Felicity is different. She’s the woman I want. It’s not meant for everyone to understand. As long as she and I understand it, everything is fine.”

"And I take it she feels the same,” Moira said.

"I wouldn’t be sitting here if she didn’t,” he said with a laugh."

"It sounds like she means a lot to you.’

“She does,” he nodded.

“Well, the two of you have my support from here on out.”

"Thanks mom," he smiled appreciatively. “Thanks for seeing my side of things not berating me or jumping down my throat.” 

"Oliver, you've consistently proven yourself. So, I don't have to. I’m just happy to see how much you’ve grown and continue to grow.”

"Also, I’m sorry that this may shed a bad light on the company. I know that uh…that I’ll have to answer to the board and the media back at home. But I will stand there and take every question.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Moira said surprising Oliver. “You just let your mother handle that part. I’ll take care of it.”

Robert opened the door surprising them and stuck his head in. "Charges dropped."

"How," Moira asked. 

Robert stepped to the side, and Felicity eased into the room. “I was able to take care of it,” she said quietly.

“Let’s give them a moment, sweetie.” Robert reached for Moira’s hand and pulled her towards him.

“Wait,” Felicity stopped them. “I just want to apologize for all of this drama. I never meant for it to happen and to drag Oliver into it or you all. I just…”

Moira grabbed Felicity’s shoulders cutting her off. She gave them a light squeeze with a smile. “It’s okay.” She glanced back at her son. “I understand now, and I’m just glad the both of you are okay. We’ll be outside.”

Felicity flew into Oliver’s arms as soon as his parents left the room. She held him tightly breathing in the musky familiar smell. Before she knew it, she was crying.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Oliver pulled back pressing a kiss against her forehead. He wiped at the streaks of makeup underneath her eyes.

“I should be consoling you, not the other way around,” she said trying to sniff the tears away.

“Baby, I’m fine,” he said. “I promise. This doesn’t even come close to my old days,” he joked.

Felicity laughed through the tears, wiping away at her wet face. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I…”

“You nothing,” Oliver cut her off. “Felicity, you have anything to apologize for. I don’t regret anything.”

"Oliver, have I made your life better," she asked. The drunk incident, having the media hound him, and this fighting incident just took the cake. "Can you honestly say that having me in your life has made it fulfilling?"

"Felicity." He grabbed her face bringing her lips to his in a hard bruising kiss. He forced her lips apart slipping his tongue through the crack. 

Felicity forgot everything she was even complaining about as Oliver kissed her senseless. Her hands held onto the collar of his crumbled shirt. 

Oliver finally pulled away and she tried to catch the breath he had taken away from her. "Felicity, I chose you," he said firmly. "You and only you. I'm happy with you. Okay?”

She nodded wiping the remaining tears away with a smile.

“Now, how did you convince Cooper to drop the charges,” he asked.

“Well Cooper’s very conceited, so I told him I would expose him in the one area he so desperately wants to be known as a God in,” she answered.

Oliver eyed her for a moment before realizing exactly what she meant. “No,” he laughed. 

“Yes,” she nodded proudly. “And it worked.”  

“That’s my girl,” he kissed her cheek. “Listen.” He sat down on the edge of the table pulling her between his legs. “I want you to come with me out of town," he said. "Out of the country far away from everything and everyone," he said. He clenched her hands bringing them up to his lips kissing her knuckles. "We can let this media frenzy die down and just get away. Just the two of us disconnecting. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great, and it is definitely needed," she agreed. 

“Alright,” Oliver smiled.

Felicity braced her hands against his shoulders dropping her forehead to his. She didn’t know how lucky she got to have Oliver. He was everything and more. She pressed her lips against Oliver’s in a sweet kiss as his hands held onto her hips. She looked up into his deep blue eyes that stared down at her. Never had she felt so content, safe and loved. “I love you Oliver,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who knew Felicity had a trick up her sleeve, did you all expect that from her??? PSA, Cooper is finally gone for good (yay)!! And Felicity said those three words, WHAT???? Thoughts? :)
> 
> (I know this chapter was kind of short, but next chapter will be filled with a lot of OLICITY goodies!!!)


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Mrs. Queen, there's a Donna Smoak here to see you."

Moira looked up from her computer surprised. That definitely wasn't a guest she was expecting. Taking her reading glasses off she nodded to her assistant. "Let her in."

Donna walked inside her office and immediately Moira saw the striking resemblance between she and Felicity.  

"Hi," Moira spoke. She walked from around her desk up to Donna. "Moira Queen," she held her hand out. 

Donna looked around Moira's office taking everything in. It was pretty much what she imagined and Moira at first glance was what she imagined as well. Slipping her shades off, she finally accepted Moira's outstretched hand giving it a small shake. 

Moira nodded towards the seat opposite her desk. "Please have a seat," she said. 

Donna took a seat as Moira walked back around her desk. She sat and cleared her throat. 

"What can I do for you," Moira asked. 

"Listen, this thing with my daughter and your son has caused a lot of," she paused 

"Attention," Moira finished for her. 

"Yes," Donna nodded. 

"Can't disagree with you there. Their relationship and everything surrounding them was a shock and took everyone by surprise."

Donna placed her purse in front of her sort of shielding herself. "Felicity," she sighed glancing down at her lap. "She's completely shut me out. Not answering my texts or calls, not taking messages from her management or anything. I've lost all contact with her and she's not home, so I decided to try this route."

Moira listened intently to Donna. Before Oliver and Felicity left, they asked that their whereabouts not be revealed to anyone and Felicity was adamant that that meant Donna as well.

"As a mother, being on the outs with your child is hard. I've been there before,” started. It was a different scenario with she and Oliver, but it happened. Donna and Felicity were more extreme. Getting a brief summary of the things that led to this prolonged strife, she had to admit that she was leaning towards Felicity’s side in the spat. "I don't know everything that's transpired between you and Felicity, but what I do know is that the poor child needs a little break,” she finished.

“What she needs is me,” Donna objected.

“Is this the mother or manager speaking,” Moira countered. She knew about the momager demands and how that's what led to their falling out. 

“Wow.” Donna sat back with a light laugh at the boldness. "I assume that my Felicity is with your son, so I'm coming to ask if you know where my daughter is," she asked. Donna saw Moira hesitate with no answer. "I'll take that and everything else uttered here as a resounding yes," she said quietly. 

"Oliver and Felicity deserve some privacy after all that has happened, don't you think." She had no clue what Donna had planned. For all Moira knew, Donna was about to put Oliver and Felicity in a situation where they would be attacked by the media. Oliver was her priority and by extension, Felicity was now also and she felt a need to protect her. Simply, she couldn’t trust Donna.

Donna stood up straightening the purse on her shoulders. She got nowhere by coming here. "I guess I should leave. Thank you for your time."

"Donna," Moira called after her. "I do hope that you and Felicity can repair your relationship," she said. That was her honest feeling. No parent and child should have that much animosity between them. "Just give her some time and space. Let her have that."

* * *

Felicity and Oliver arrived to Bali and immediately stocked up on food and supplies and clothes considering that they flew right in on a private plan without grabbing anything. Those supplies came in handy as they lounged around for three days. There was no exploring or sightseeing; they just reveled in the comfort of the quietness. They were disconnected from the world. From their careers, Cooper, the media, the circus. All of it they had left back in the states.

Felicity slept a lot. She didn't realize how exhausted she was not only physically, but mentally as well. Oliver let her sleep. He watched her sleep never tiring of her or her quirks. The way her hair fell into her face as she stirred. They way her nose and forehead would crinkle randomly. The way her hair tended to fall into her face. He would brush it back always tending to stroke her soft skin as well.

In these three days, Felicity felt the best she had ever felt. She was with the guy she was truly in love with. She never got tired of uttering those words. When she told him in the holding room, Oliver simply smiled in return saying that he had been in love with her, but was waiting on her to get to a point where she was comfortable enough in herself as well as them. They were at that point now; madly in love. She loved him. She believed it wholeheartedly, she felt it, and Oliver's love was amazing.

They indulged on the junk food they had purchased, Felicity asking Oliver not to cook and to only relax with her. Staying away from news, with the only exception being seeing Robert standing behind Moira as she lit into the media outside of QC with a sharp tongue taking up for Oliver and his ability to lead and reiterating the fact that it was okay for a couple to go on a private vacation together. They watched old black and white shows, mostly westerns with Felicity commenting on how cheesy they were much to Oliver's dismay. In return, she made Oliver listen to horrid pop songs while singing at the top of her lungs in a bad karaoke rendition. 

They talk. They talked a lot, never growing tired of the other's voice. Felicity confided in Oliver about how her situation with her nonexistent father played into many of the bad choices she made through the years. She admitted to missing her mother and how the status of their relationship still hurts her deeply. Oliver held her through each deep and sensitive conversation listening intently and adding support when needed. Oliver confided that he still was nervous about eventually leading QC all on his own one day, even though he was putting in the right amount of work that would groom him. He told more secrets of his not so perfect life leading to rambunctious laughter erupting from Felicity at tales of he and Tommy's mischievous dealings. Finally, he confided that she's the first woman he's ever felt completely comfortable with and in love with. They kiss tenderly holding on to the other as the soft waves outside give them the perfect background noise to fall asleep in each other's arms every night.

*** 

Felicity gently pushed Oliver onto his back before snaking her way up his shirtless body pressing soft kisses along the way. Oliver laid out spent with his mouth hanging open trying to catch his breath from the intense makeout. Felicity kissed his chin nibbling at it with her teeth before kissing his top lip. She sucked down on it.

She traveled back down his body this time using her tongue to guide her along the way. She stopped once her lips met the band of his sweatpants. She pressed an open mouthed kiss along his skin before letting her tongue glide across. 

“What are you doing,” he asked.

Pushing herself up on her knees, she got more comfortable between his legs. “This is me making up for sleeping all over you earlier.”

“Felicity you don’t...” 

Felicity knocked Oliver’s hands away. “Don’t you dare say it,” she warned. “Just relax.”

Oliver followed her commands and relaxed his body underneath her.

Reaching for the waistband, Felicity yanked his sweatpants down freeing him from confinement. He let out a hissing moan as the cool air hit his aroused member. Licking her lips, Felicity glanced back up at Oliver who was staring down at her intently. 

Taking him in her hands, she ran her thumb across the tip spreading the bit of precum at his tip. She wrapped her fingers around him and began stroking up and down. 

Oliver watched her, his eyes fixated on her unable to look away. Felicity ran her tongue along him sweeping it over his underside before swirling her tongue around his tip. She pressed a kiss to his tip and quickly pulled away. She looked up at Oliver meeting his eyes. Keeping her eyes on him, she snaked her tongue out licking her lips, savoring the taste of him that was left there. She winked at him as a teasing smile spread across her pink lips. 

Oliver grunted her name, his hips jerked upward instantly at the gesture. She was captivating. She hadn't even gotten started good, but the combination her sexy teasing and hands pumping him was enough to send him over the edge.

Pushing her hair behind her ears, she rested her hands against his thighs and leaned down taking him in her mouth. Hollowing out her cheeks taking him deeper and deeper until he hit the back of her throat. She moaned at the contact pulling back a bit dragging her tongue along the way. Oliver's hips jerked once more as she took him in deeply again. "Mhmm," she moaned. 

Oliver brushed her hair back that had fallen forward threading his fingers through the soft tresses. Her hands that had been resting against his thighs migrated from them up to his balls. She massaged them in her hands as she bopped up and down, licking and slurping along the way. 

"God you're killing me." His head fell back against the headboard with a small thud. He was completely under her spell as her name fell from her lips. His grip on her hair had tightened as he held on. Her mouth worked him as she pulled away for a moment, only to quickly drag her tongue down his length and along the prominent vein before landing at his sac. She sucked his balls into her mouth teasing him with her tongue and teeth. 

"Holy fuck," he grunted. His grip tightened on her.

Felicity couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from her making her release him completely. "How am I doing," she asked. 

"I'm not totally convinced that you're real," he said breathless.

"I'm real baby," she grinned. "And this is very much real." She took just the tip of him into her mouth again before holding still. Felicity let Oliver's hands guide her in the way he desired. He grabbed another handful of hair and pressed her down further as she took him deeper and deeper until she was deep throating him.

She felt his body gain a familiar tense and knew that he was close. Bringing her hands up, she grabbed him pumping him as she slurped on the moisture that she had been collecting. Oliver’s hands were still in her head guiding her into the rhythm they had settled on together.

“Felicity…I…I’m not able to hold much longer. Shit," he hissed.

She was pretty sure, she was on the verge of her own orgasm, just from pleasing him alone and having him under her spell. She glided down until he hit the back of her throat. Knowing that was it for him, she pulled away slightly and hollowed her cheeks in anticipation for him. Oliver held her in place as he thrusted upwards into her mouth releasing himself. His breathing was coming out in labored grunts and gasps. Felicity reached her hands up scraping her nails against his stomach and abs where the muscles had tightened with each drop of his release that came out.

It was like a white light flashed through his eyes. He was temporarily blinded from intense pleasure of letting go. Felicity sucked and swallowed until Oliver had nothing else left to give her.

The grip on her hair loosened and she finally released him completely with a resounding pop coming from her lips. She peered down at Oliver, his breathing coming out in pants now.

Felicity sat up slightly on the back of her knees looking at Oliver with a smile. She wiped at her mouth and swallowed deeply licking her lips before capturing her bottom lip between her teeth.

Oliver pushed himself up on his elbows meeting her lips with his. He initiated a desperate bruising kiss forcing her to open up and let his tongue slide home.

“Maybe I should let you fall asleep on me more often,” he whispered against her lips.

“Maybe,” she huffed.

The kiss intensified as Oliver’s hands began to tug at the clothes still adorning Felicity’s body.

“No, no, no,” she whispered pushing him back down on the bed. “That was me taking care of you and you only. I’ll be sure to get mines another time.” She threw her leg over him getting out the bed. Glancing back at him with a blushing smile, she disappeared into the bathroom. 

Oliver didn’t even have the energy to chase Felicity. She had rendered him speechless, and immovable in only the way Felicity could. As the door clicked, Oliver shut his eyes still trying to compose himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intimate and sexy times! ;) (More Bali next chapter as well!) 
> 
> Thoughts??? 
> 
> Also, I made a Tumblr page @mindramblingsfics. So come over and say hi! :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see that everyone loved Moira in the last chapter. I loved writing that scene between Donna and Moira, two very distinct takes on two very different mothers.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this update!

Felicity had to keep pinching herself to make sure everything she was experiencing was really real. Waking up in Oliver’s arms in peace and tranquility made things seem like a surreal fairytale.

With this being both Felicity and Oliver's first time visiting Bali, they did everything imaginable. Oliver asked her to go to an animal safari with him. She knew it was something he really wanted to do, so she swallowed her fears and said yes. They went on a guided tour through park where the animals walked around freely and were huge, but she kept her freak outs to the bare minimum and enjoyed the educational activity with her boyfriend. They even stayed in one of rooms in the park. Waking up to a giraffe outside of her window was one of the things Felicity never imagined being able to say. 

Felicity opted for things more on the normal and less scary side. Breakfast on the deck as they looked out adoring the glistening water.  Swimming through the afternoon in the cool waters and tanning. Taking strolls through the market while sampling all of the different foods. And most importantly, shopping. When it was time for Oliver to buy Thea a souvenir, Felicity made sure that they were expensive just the way Thea would've wanted.

They went on a hike racing one another to the top. She won, but was pretty sure Oliver let her. That tidbit didn't matter because she still rubbed it in his face that she was the reigning champ and made him carry her on his shoulders. 

Their days would end with their bodies tangled together breathing heavily or just with them laying in the comfort of each other.

Perfect.

* * *

On their last night, they took a stroll under the night sky on the beach after a candlelit dinner.

"Can we stay forever?" 

Felicity twirled around in circles with her barefoot digging into the warm sand. Her arms were stretched out to her sides as her sandals hung on her fingers. Oliver followed closely behind her laughing at her unwillingness to go back home. 

"We had a week," he said. “A very good week too," he added. 

Oliver thought over everything they had done, all the memories they made together and couldn't help but smile. He never thought he would be with someone and feel this way. So fulfilling, content and happy with someone. Felicity went so much against the norm of who he thought he would be with. He thought he would end up in a relationship thrown together because of similar careers, slowly withering away of boredom. Felicity was eccentric, wild and sometimes unpredictable. With all of that, she made him happy.

"What if we get back and things are just as crazy," she asked next. A small part of her worried that this "honeymoon" phase would end as soon as they stepped back into Starling. 

"Hey," he called her attention back to him. Oliver wrapped his arms low around Felicity's waist pulling her closer. She locked his arms around his neck as he locked his fingers at her waist. The cool water crashed around their feet in small waves. "Don't try to back out of this now. Did my snoring scare you away?"

"No," she said laughing. "It's bad, but not that bad. 

"Good, I was a bit worried,” he joked.

"Why are you always so confident when I'm usually terrified," she asked. 

"You can be scared," he said. "That's what I'm here for, when you need strength you can lean on me. Whatever is back in Starling, we will face it together," he said. He swiped a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He cupped her face as she leaned into his hand. "You and me. Got it?"

She nodded. "You and me. I really like the sound of that."

“I love you,” he kissed her forehead. “So get used to that. Now let’s go spend our last night in our room.”

***

Felicity sat between Oliver's legs fitting nicely. She was relaxed leaning back into his chest as he ran the sponge over her body. A light moan slipped out every time his hands brushed against a sensitive spot. Her neck, breasts, thighs...pretty much any area he could get his hands on. They had been clean a long time ago, but now just stayed in the comfort of one another. 

Oliver knew exactly what Felicity wanted. He brushed her wet strands away from her neck pressing a soft kiss on her skin. Her head rolled back as he started nibbling down on her shoulder. He dropped the sponge from his hand and began to trail his fingers along her inner thigh.

Felicity opened her legs wider giving Oliver better access to exactly where she wanted his hand. His hands slowly maneuvered up and down her silky skin before he rested on her stomach. She could feel him growing harder against her back with each passing moment. He reached her throbbing with need mound and quickly pulled his hand back. 

"You're being a tease." She elbowed him slightly. 

"We're just taking a relaxing bath," Oliver responded. He caught her earlobe between his teeth before smoothing his tongue over the area. “Also, I don’t tease.”

"Oh yeah?" She turned and caught his eyesight. "What was that this morning then?"

Oliver smiled at the memory of how he made her scream at the top of her lungs with his mouth and mouth alone. "Me saying good morning," he replied with a cheeky grin. 

Felicity took Oliver’s hand and guided it towards her center again. Oliver complied by slipping a finger inside and circling her clit with his thumb. Her head fell back again as a moan left her open mouth. She turned her head towards Oliver and he quickly captured her lips shoving her tongue inside as his hand worked harder with his fingers slipping in and out. Felicity turned in Oliver's arms as water splashed around them. The tub was huge enough so there was plenty of room for moving. She looked over his chest before looking back up and licking her lips. Oliver braced her back pressing a quick kiss against her moist lips. 

She pulled away slightly bringing her voice to the sultry whisper tone that drove him crazy. "Yeah, but that was with your mouth and your mouth only," she said. She braced her arms on his shoulders and lifted up slightly as Oliver's eyes darkened while watching her. "I want you inside of me...now," she whispered. "Is that okay, sir?"

Oliver smiled with a go ahead nod. "More than okay."

Felicity slipped her hands between them grabbing ahold of him. Pumping him slightly, she connected their lips again while sinking down on him. She sighed at the sensational feel as he stretched her. "It's our last night here," she whispered as she pressed kisses along his pecs. "Shouldn't we go out with a nit of a bang?

"Mhmm," Oliver moaned. Oliver gripped her hips tightly and guided her until there was nowhere else for her to go. Her walls squeezed and tightened around his harden member. She began to circle her hips as he inadvertently jerked at the sensational movements. Water splashed around them as their movements quickened. His grip on her tightened with the intensity inside him building with each passing second. "Fuck," he muttered. So slick with not only the bath water, but he could feel her warm juices that now coated him from her tight center. She felt amazing like always. He never tired of their lovemaking. He whispered another curse word into her mouth as she laughed against his lips. 

Felicity parted her pink lips slipping her tongue into his mouth as she hugged his neck securely holding on with all her might. Her nails dug into his skin as their movements increased. Gripping his shoulders, she began to take control of their rhythm. Her hips gyrated in mind blowing circles as Oliver met her thrust for thrust. He tightly shut his eyes unable to stop himself from his release. Felicity followed soon after with a helpless shout. Their moans filled the bathroom as the water’s rhythm slowly calmed around their joined bodies. Felicity’s head dropped against Oliver’s forehead. He brought his hands up grabbing her face and planted a bruising kiss against her lips. He trailed his lips away from hers down to her neck before kissing her again.

“If we keep doing stuff like this, maybe we really won’t ever leave,” he joked.

Felicity huffed a breathless laugh. She brushed the wet strands away from her face. “Oh, this will definitely continue back in Starling,” she winked.

* * *

 

Returning to Starling actually turned out to be easy. Maybe Felicity's expectations were so low that it couldn't help but be normal to her. She and Oliver slipped back into their routines with ease. 

Oliver went back to QC resuming his duties. He released a statement asking that his personal life with Felicity stay just that, personal. The media complied. It probably had a lot to do with the legal action the Queens threatened them with. 

The public had moved on to the next celebrity scandal, so she and Cooper were old news. Cooper himself had gone on a hiatus himself. Felicity knew he was more embarrassed than anything.

Felicity did a couple of small shoots to get back into the groove of things. What excited her the most about returning to work was that by some miracle, her interview and spread with CatCo magazine was still a go. That was the one thing she was most worried about after the Cooper debacle, but speaking with Cat briefly on the phone, eased all her concerns. CatCo did not thrive on gossip or drama like other organizations. Cat said that she felt Felicity had a unique perspective to tell that many people could learn from. She was looking to tap into that side of her more than anything. She would be interviewed by the award winning journalist Iris West and photographed by Jimmy Olsen. Two people who were some of the best at their careers and she personally couldn't contain her excitement for it. 

After a long day of meeting with Cat and company, etching out details and a date for the shoot, she was exhausted and couldn't wait to dive into her bed. Oliver was still at QC working late, so she had Andy take her straight home.

Andy's voice startled Felicity from the sleep she didn't know she had slipped into. She looked up meeting his eyes before sitting up. 

"We're here," he said. "Also, it seems that you have a visitor."

Felicity looked out the window at her place and could see a figure sitting on her steps. Straining her eyes, she finally made the figure out to be her mother. Felicity still hadn't returned any of her calls or texts, so she should've expected a pop up visit sooner rather than later. 

Sighing heavily, she grabbed her things up. Andy turned to studying her for a bit as she stared out the window. "You going to be alright on your own," he asked. 

"Yeah," she reassured him. "See you later." 

She patted his shoulder in an appreciative manner before sliding out of the car and closing the door behind her. As Andy drove off, Felicity mentally prepared herself for Donna. Well tried to at least. As she made her look at up her sidewalk, Donna stood up. 

"Hi," she said quietly. 

Felicity could hear the nervousness in her voice. Quite different from the loud bolstering voice of the past. 

"Can we talk," she continued. 

"Sure." Felicity fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked her place. She held her hand out motioning for Donna to walk through. 

"You look good. Well rested." Donna started as they walked inside. 

"Thanks," Felicity mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. She dropped her bag on the counter before moving to the refrigerator. 

Donna lingered in the space between the kitchen and living room. She didn't know whether to sit, or just keep standing. "I've been trying to reach you," she said. 

"Been a little busy," Felicity responded. "A lot has happened these last few months."

Silence filled the room with neither talking for a while. The only sound was Felicity moving around in the kitchen. "I'm sure you weren't worried too much," Felicity murmured. 

"You're my daughter, so of course I was worried," Donna said. 

"I'm your daughter?" Felicity laughed to herself as she poured a glass of water. "Do you know how many times I wanted you to say that this past year or at least acknowledge the fact?"

"I know," Donna said quietly. "I know I’ve messed up and messed up badly, so that's why I'm trying to apologize."

"For what exactly? Because the list is very long and it goes back farther than just this year."

There were so many things that needed to be covered. No way they could be condensed into a small snippet. 

"I talked to Oliver's mother..."

Felicity turned back to Donna at the surprising revelation. "You did what?"

"I went to her to see if I could get her to tell me where you were," Donna explained. "I was desperate because you weren't answering me and no one else knew. I figured you were with Oliver because of the Cooper ordeal, so I went to her. She of course didn't give me any info, but I left her with a new perspective."

"And what was that?"

"I admired not only how protective she was of Oliver, but also of you by not giving me any answers. At first I was upset, but later on when I took the time to think it made me realize that I wasn't doing a very good job. I failed you."

"I mean this was a woman who could've shunned you because of everything going on, but she found it in her heart to protect you more than I had done in years."

Felicity heard Donna's voice trailing off. She looked up just as Donna wiped at the tears in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry about Cooper," Donna added after clearing her throat. "If it wasn't for me, you never would've gotten involved with him in the first place," she continued apologizing. "I'm sorry for pressuring you, sorry for not listening to your needs. I'm sorry for not putting you first and getting lost in being your manager. Basically, I'm sorry for not being a good mother to you," she finished. 

Felicity swiped her hair behind her ears. Her body stiffened as Donna walked closer towards hers. "I uh..." She definitely didn't expect their talk to go this way. When she saw her at her door, she expected arguing and another round of their shouting matches. "I need some time. I can't...I can't give you the answer you want right now."

Donna nodded. "I know I just dropped a lot on you and this won't fix everything, but I figured it would be a good place to start." Donna tentatively closed the remaining space between she and Felicity. She grabbed her face a pressed a kiss to her forehead and gently patted her cheek; the same loving gesture she used to do when Felicity was a child. "I hope to talk to you later."

Felicity stood frozen not knowing how to absorb the information and everything going on currently. She was shell shocked because this was so unexpected. She didn't let out a breath until Donna walked out of her front door.  

In her room, Felicity pulled out a pair of lounge pants and a tank top readying herself for a shower. On her bed her phone began to buzz and she saw Oliver's name flashing on the screen. She had told him she was going to let him know when she got home. Donna stopping by threw her off completely. 

"Hey," she picked it up. "Sorry I forgot to let you know I made it in." She dropped down on her bed running her hand through her hair. "I got ready for my shower and just forgot."

"What's wrong," he asked immediately. 

She couldn't hide anything from Oliver. "Damn you and your spidey senses," she joked. Oliver let out a small laugh before she continued. "Nothing's wrong, my mom just stopped by for a visit is all."

"Oh," the surprise was evident in his voice. "How did that go?"

"Fine," she involuntarily shrugged. "She apologized, so that's a start, right?"

"It is actually. Are you okay though?"

"I am. It just surprised me. I wasn't expecting it at all."

"Maybe this is a step in the right direction for the two of you," he said. 

"Maybe," she responded. Felicity didn't want to be too hopeful because things wouldn't work out or change, but as angry as she was with her mother, she still longed for a relationship with her. She didn't want to be estranged from both of her parents. Her mother was all she had left. 

"You sure you're alright," he asked. 

"Yes," Felicity repeating reassuring him. 

"Okay baby. I'll let you take your shower. Love you."

"Love you too," she smiled into the phone before hanging up. 

After her shower, Felicity squeezed her hair with a towel squeezing as much water as she could out of it. She piled her damp tresses into a messy bun on top of her head. 

There was a knock on her front door and before she even walked to it, she knew who it was. She pulled the door open to reveal her boyfriend.

"Hi." He stood before he with a wide smile as his eyes examined her body. 

"Hi," she repeated. Crossing her arms across her chest, she leaned against her door frame. "You didn't have to come here tonight. I meant it when I said I was fine."

"Yeah, but you know I don't listen to you." 

Felicity said she was alright, and even though she got better with expressing her feelings, he still wanted to make sure she was okay. He walked up wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her into a deep kiss before hugging her tightly. "I just wanted to make sure you were really okay.”

"I am now,” she said. “You make everything better.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter guys! It's bittersweet knowing that, but I can't wait to share it with you all! :)
> 
> Follow me on my tumblr page @ mindramblingsfics
> 
> Also, I would like for you to check out the new story I started. Would love to get your thoughts on that one as well. ---> [There's No Game Tougher Than Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11519925/chapters/25855590) ☺️


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter!

Oliver stopped in the doorway and peeked inside the room where Felicity was getting ready. As he fixed the cufflinks on his sleeves, he studied her. Her hair was pinned up while Kara painted lipstick across her lips. Caitlin and Kendra were over in the corner discussing the style of her dress and which hairstyle would work better. Felicity's hands were gripping the armrest and her leg was bouncing a mile per second. Her forehead was creased and he immediately recognized the distant look in her eyes. 

Oliver pushed himself off the door mantle and walked further into the room. "Hey guys," he said quietly. "Could you all give Felicity and I like five minutes?"

They nodded and quietly filed out closing the door behind them. 

"Hey." He crouched down in front of her. "You're okay alright, just breathe," he said softly. He took her hands from the tight grip she had on the chair and held them in his. 

Felicity nodded and let out the air she had been unknowingly holding in. They stayed still in silence as Felicity took a couple of breaths regaining her composure. "I'm fine," she said.

"You sure," he asked. She nodded as he kissed the back of her hand. "Nervous?"

"Just a bit," she answered. She linked her fingers through his giving his hand a squeeze. "It's my first public event since the whole you breaking Cooper's nose thing."

"Which I am still very proud of by the way," he said. 

His joke made the tension ease off her shoulders and she relaxed a bit more. "I just want everything to go right," she said. "I want everything to be over and for something to just go right for once."

Things had been calm and even great, but this would be her first time in the public with press and fans since the debacle. She was cautiously optimistic, but as she sat there getting ready her anxiety began. 

"It will be," he said. "Don't forget that you deserve this. You worked hard for this cover and you earned it. No one else can take this from you. All of that other stuff is in the past."

"Thank you." She threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her up into a tight hug. "I still don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"Be you," he said. He said it with so much heart and conviction. "That's all you ever had to do."

Felicity squeezed him again before he placed her back on her feet. 

"Let me call the team back in so you can finish," he said turning to leave.

"Wait," Felicity pulled him back. She ran her hands down his chest admiring the way he filled out the white dress shirt. Her fingers played with the suspenders and just how sexy he looked. "You look nice," she grinned. "Very very nice," she emphasized.

"Thank you."

She pulled at his straps as a mischievous glint shined in her eyes. 

"No, those three ladies outside are very scary when they get you ready and I definitely am not about to piss them off." He and Felicity had messed around at a photo shoot before and they weren't too pleased at the work they had to redo. "They already gave me the evil eye when I asked for the room."

"Fine," she pouted. "Just give me a kiss then." She pulled his straps yanking him forward meeting their lips together. 

***

 They arrived to the plaza moments with time to spare deciding to mingle before the official start. The outside was littered with media and fans alike. Felicity spent some time chatting with fans behind the barricades signing autographs, taking selfies and just reveling in the love. She addressed a few members of the media before promising to give more answers inside. Felicity looked around at the gold and black decorations littered the lobby of the plaza. It was more beautiful than Felicity could have imagined. Everything was beautiful. Cat stood in the middle of the ballroom talking to her assistant Siobhan. She held a finger up at Felicity as she gave her assistant her commands before sending her off. 

She walked up to her with a broad smile. "Cat thank you so much for this. It means the world to me."

"I should be saying thank you," Cat countered. "We haven't had this much buzz in a very long time."

“I was more than happy to be featured.” Felicity finally got the chance to tell her truth. Iris West was a phenomenal journalist and really dug deep with insightful questions. She was able to talk about how her life spiraled out of control, how she was putting things back together, how she found people that had her best interest at heart and how she found love in Oliver.   

Cat’s attention turned to Oliver who still held Felicity's hand. "So, this is the Oliver Queen?" She held her hand out with it limp at the wrist. 

Felicity nodded letting Oliver's hand go. 

"I'm Oliver Queen," he said. He took her hand giving it shake. "Not too sure about the "the" part."

"Don't be modest. The way Felicity here sung your praises in our magazine, I couldn't wait to meet you in the flesh. Very nice flesh." 

Oliver smiled proudly slipping his arm back around Felicity's waist. "Well the feeling is mutual with us. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Cat's eyes traveled up and down Oliver's body. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she gave him a small wink when she met his eyes again.

"Felicity." She pulled her into another hug and placed quick kisses on the sides of her cheek. “I will let you mingle with others before we officially begin.”

"Did she just check me out," Oliver whispered as Cat walked away. 

"I think so," Felicity whispered back amused. "Revel in it. How many people can say they were hit on by Cat Grant?"

"She's like the same age as my mom," he squeaked. 

"Yes, but neither of them look it, so I say it's a win."

Just then the Queen family made their way over. 

An excited Thea came barreling towards them. "Felicity! Congrats! Your cover is beautiful."

"Thank you Thea," she pulled the young Queen into a tight hug. "You look great."

Thea smoothed her hands down the front of her dress. "Thank you," she smiled. "As always you look amazing." She glanced towards Oliver with a shrug. "You look alright I guess."

"Thank you so much Speedy," he deadpanned as they laughed. 

Moira and Robert finally made it to them, each offering their congratulations. The relationship with Oliver’s parents had changed from constant nervousness around them to normalcy. She was now a frequent visitor for family dinners. Their support by an extension of Oliver meant a lot to her. She was no longer the wild model that their son was dating, she was becoming part of their intimate family.

“I never realized how extravagant magazine release parties were,” Moira acknowledged. “Nonetheless, you deserve it and things will only go up from here.”

“Thank you, I’m really glad you two could make it. I know how busy the both of you are, so it means a lot.”

“Wouldn’t dream of missing it,” Robert said. “Plus I love party food,” he joked with a smile.

Cat took the mic and officially signaled the start of the event. Felicity gave a small speech full of thanks and gratitude to the list of people she had memorized. Dinner was served and the party essentially started.

Press duties called for Felicity, so Oliver let her drift off and handle her business. He wandered over to the bar in search of a drink. Someone behind him cleared their throat. He looked back to see Donna taking a seat at the bar. He gave her a slight nod as his way of speaking. She gave him a tight smile in return before taking a sip of her drink. Neither spoke as he ordered a drink and she continued nursing hers. Oliver could count on his hands how many words the two of them had spoken to one another in their entire time of being in one another’s orbit. 

"Oliver," Donna finally called out to him. 

He turned towards her with his drink now in his hand. "Yeah?" He sat down on the stool next to her. 

"I know we haven't really had the chance to talk," she started. "But, I wanted to thank you. Thank you for taking care of her and for being there when I wasn't." Donna paused taking a deep breath. She played with the base of her glass as she searched for the words. "These last couple of months has given me time to reflect and...I'm not proud of my actions."

It took her daughter cutting her off completely for her to finally open her eyes. The little girl she had brought into this world, nursed, fed and clothed. She had failed her. They were patching things up in their relationship with the help of therapy by seeing Lyla Michaels, and simply talking. Be open honest and truthful. 

"I lost sight of my main job and I let her down," she continued. "I failed her as a mother and I'm trying my hardest to make amends.” 

"It...it wasn't easy for her," Oliver said truthfully. 

Donna nodded. She knew that from the sessions they had done where Felicity talked about her struggles. 

"She had you and your family and practically anyone else but me to lean on along the way, and she's a lot stronger than she gives herself credit for. As long as she has you, she will be fine."

"I was there and I will continue to be there, but she needs you too Donna," he said much to her surprise. "She needs her mother. The fact that you're putting forth an effort resonates with her." 

Donna smiled appreciatively. “Thank you,” she said with sincerity. “I hope you and I can form a relationship as well.”

“I would like that too,” he responded.

Felicity’s eyes searched for Oliver. She had given her final interview for the time being, so she looked to find her boyfriend. She located him at the bar with her mother, and she wondered how that conversation was going.

"Everything alright,” she asked approaching them.

"Yes,” they both nodded.

Oliver’s kissed Felicity’s temple before deciding to leave the mother and daughter alone. “I will give you two some space." Oliver walked off in the direction of the Diggle’s table.

“He’s a good one,” Donna said as she watched Oliver walk away.

“Trust me, I know,” Felicity smiled.

“So, is this your official reemergence in the modeling world,” Donna asked. “Just wondering, not trying to…

“It is,” Felicity answered cutting her mother’s ramble off. “It is. I’m in a place where it’s finally time to come back out and reclaim my place in the industry. I’m in a very good place.”

“I was going to save this for our next session with Lyla,” Donna started. “But I want to be there for you again. Not as your manager, but as your mother. The manager life is over for me, completely done. But a mother’s job never ends and I want to be there.”

Felicity felt tears prick her eyes. She blinked them back feeling the warmth of happiness wash over her. Things with Donna had been rocky, very rocky. Lately they had been meeting with Lyla to talk out their problems and ways to fix their broken relationship, and things were turning around.

“I would like that,” she smiled. “A lot.”

Donna pulled her into a tight hug kissing her forehead and brushing away

“It’s fine,” Felicity lightly tapped at the corner of her eyes. Donna was another story, she couldn’t hold her tears back and they were falling freely.

“I’m a mess,” she laughed. “I’m going to go to the restroom and try to fix this.”

Felicity nodded squeezing her mother’s hand before she left. She knew they had a long way to go, but this was the start of repairing it and truly having the real mother/daughter relationship she longed for.

*** 

“Finally, I have you all to myself again.” Felicity found Oliver on the balcony out looking the sky. Three hours of mingling proved very tiresome, now she longed for him again.

He turned towards her with his bowtie now loose around the neck and the top button on his shirt undone. He looked even sexier disheveled like that. She pushed herself up on the tip of her toes slipping her tongue through his lips. She hummed at the taste of champagne on him.

"I'm proud of you." Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity's waist dipping her slightly before dropping one last chaste kiss on her lips. 

Felicity licked her lips before breaking into a wide smile. She felt an immediate blush creep up on her cheeks at the make out, not realizing that they were still technically in the public. 

"I'm proud of myself too,” she confidently stated.

Oliver stood back looking at her with a broad grin. 

"What," she asked looking around. 

"Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you utter those words," he asked. "Me, fans and others being proud of you is great and all, but you seeing just how far you've come and being proud of yourself is the ultimate goal."

Felicity smiled adoringly up at him. "You helped. Like a lot," she said. "You were always there and I couldn't have done any of this without you.”

She looked back inside the room and saw the Diggle table. John, Lyla and Andy all helped in their own ways. The Queen family was together at another table, and lastly her mother talked with Cat. Everyone in the room played an important part in her finding herself and she only hoped the relationships would continue to grow from there.

“Hey,” Oliver called her attention back to him. "I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled sincerely. 

* * *

 

 ** _One year later..._**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this journey! This story was about Felicity hitting rock bottom and with Oliver's help (and others) she picked herself up and became a better version of herself. I wanted this final chapter to show she was finally confident and excited for the future, and I hope I portrayed that. Thank you to everyone that left kudos, comments, and that read the story...I love you all. xoxoxo
> 
> Even though this story is done, I'm still here with my other two WIPs. * Shameless plug...if you haven't read them already, I would really appreciate if you did and let me know your thoughts. :) [There Was Always Something There](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11060544/chapters/24662730) and [There's No Game Tougher Than Love * ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11519925/chapters/25855590)
> 
> Also, find me on tumblr. [mindramblingsfics](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mindramblingsfics)


End file.
